Baile Prohibido
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: Ella,bailarina de ballet.Él,estudiante de medicina y una situación que los envolverá en un mundo de secretos y amistades.Porque todos en algún momento, quisimos seguir nuestros verdaderos sueños. OC,un poquito Dedicado a Angelovenejiten.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado.)**

**Quiero dedicar este fic, a la mayor admiradora del NejiTen que conozco… ¡angelovenejiten!**

Capitulo 1: presentación.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ten Ten Ama, tengo 19 años y estoy en mis comienzos de mis estudios como bailarina profesional de ballet. ¿Cómo conocí este baile?

Desde niña, mi madre siempre había soñado en convertirse en bailarina. Pero a los diez le diagnosticaron pie plano y tendinitis, por lo cual su sueño se vio derrumbado. Yo, actualmente, me encargo de mantener su recuerdo vivo. Pero no se confundan, disfruto el bailar. Soy bastante buena de hecho.

Mis movimientos son sutiles y suaves. Fui a una escuela solo de mujeres, donde tenía el mejor promedio del colegio. Muchas veces tuve que tomar clases extracurriculares y, literalmente, fui maestra suplente varias veces.

Tengo dos amigas, Hyugga Hinata de 19 años, y Himura Matsuri, de 17 años. Somos amigas desde la secundaria y, actualmente, entrenamos en el mismo club…

Mi nombre es Neji Hyugga. Tengo 19 años y estudio medicina en la rama de cirugía. Tengo dos primas, llamadas Hinata y Hanabi. Vivía con mi tío Hiashi, padre de mis primas. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era pequeño, por lo que mi tío cuidó de mí como un hijo más. Tengo un mejor amigo, Lee.

Hoy en día estoy en la universidad, la cual, gracias a la beca que me otorgaron no necesite pagar alojamiento. Vivo solo, estudio solo. A veces. Sueño con encontrar a la mujer ideal y vivir una vida completa…

Esta es nuestra historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten contará el fic, avisaré cuando cambia el relator.)**

Capitulo 2: Día en la academia.

Son las 6 am, y el despertador estaba comenzando a sonar. Con pesadez, levanto mi brazo y toco el botón de apagado, para largos e interminables segundos después, sentarme en la cama. Me froto mis ojos, llenos de lagañas. Me desperezo, largando un gran bostezo y revolviendo mi castaño cabello.

Alejo las sabanas para levantarme y dirigirme hacia el baño. Me miro en el espejo, y procedo a encender la ducha. Comienzo a sacarme el pijama. Una vez en sostén y bragas, miro mi reflejo. Tenía una esbelta figura, panza chata, delineadas piernas y unos lindos ojos chocolates.

Proseguí a quitarme el sostén, pero cuando llevé mis manos al abrojo, tuve que apretar mis dientes por el dolor.

-Argh… - susurre, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando me hallé semidesnuda frente al espejo, pude apreciar una gran mancha roja encima de mi busto. Me maldije por tener que haber nacido con busto grande.

¿Qué raro, verdad? Creo que jamás habían encontrado a una chica que se queje por tener un buen pecho.

Es decir, yo calzo 90 de busto,* una talla muy deseable entre las adolescentes, pero a mí, solo me causa una gran molestia para el baile.

Hago ballet hace 4 años, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo tuve que acostumbrarme a vendarme el pecho para así poder descender mis atributos, por así decirlo. Todas las bailarinas son reconocidas por su delgadez y poco busto. Es por eso, que desde que tengo 16 años, me vendo el pecho para poder agilizar mis movimientos.

Me saque el resto del pijama, al notar que el vapor acumularse en el baño. Me metí en la tina, suspirando de placer. El agua estaba calentita y me relajaba totalmente. Me lave la cabeza con shampoo y acondicionador. Salí, me seque y me hice un turbante en mi cabeza.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto, para encontrar mi ropa de baile sobre al acolchado. La guardé en un bolso. Busque en el placard la vestimenta de hoy: una pollera de volados de jean, una camisa rosa y mis fieles amigas, mis converse azules. Mientras cepillaba mi pelo, encendí la radio. En el silencio comenzó a sonar "Tik-Tok" de Kesha. No por nada amaba esa estación de radio, era presentada por Kakashi Hakate y Kurenai algo. Siempre tengo problemas para recordar su apellido. La estación de radio se llamaba: _"Amaneceres con onda"._

Inconscientemente, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse al son de la música, respondiendo a los salvajes compases que la canción emanaba. Eran movimientos bestiales, marcado. Eran movimientos que no se hallaban dentro del ballet. Al paso de la música, me revolvía el cabello recién peinado, remarcaba mis cuervas y sacudía la cadera violentamente, imitando a bailarines que había visto una noche en la tv.

Flexionaba las piernas, sin mantener una postura fija, cosa que era imperdonable en el ballet. Ni mi madre me perdonaría por ello.

-¡Ten Ten! ¿Cuándo piensas bajar? – dijo una voz, que ascendía por las escaleras. Corrí hasta mi celular y apagué la radio. Me acomodo las ropas y el cabello justo cuando mi madre apareció en la puerta. -¿Qué era ese ruido?—pregunta. Tenía los brazos en forma de jarra, y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo… eh… practicaba. ¡Eso! Es que… quiero estar segura para la presentación de mitad de año. – contesté inventando la escusa más fácil y creíble para mi madre. Y pude darme cuenta que funcionó, ya que sus facciones se habían relajado completamente.

-AH, bueno. No te esfuerces tanto, cariño. No querrás desgarrarte o algo. – dijo con suavidad. Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Se volteo y bajo a la sala. Suspire, tranquila.

Una vez lista, desayune (Una taza de té y dos galletas con mermelada. Tenía una dieta estricta por seguir.) Y me aliste para tomar el bus.

Siendo sincera, no me agrada mucho mi facultad. Es la misma rutina aburrida de siempre, amigos falsos, estudio, hombres sin cerebro…

Mis notas son excelentes, orgullosamente lo puedo admitir. Tenía una popularidad muy grande entre los estudiantes. ¿Cómo o cuando sucedió?

Ni idea.

Tal vez fue mi gran talento en el baile, o mi odio hacia los hombres. Desde niña, jamás he tenido un novio. Ni amigovio siquiera. En lo que lleva del año, rechace a diez compañeros. No tengo tiempo para chicos, bastante tengo con el baile y mi madre.

El timbre de la última hora sonó, y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, salgo camino a la academia. Una vez que el aula se quedo vacía, me levanto tranquila. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando un leve ritmo llega hasta mis oídos. Provenía del auditorio.

Camine, siguiendo la pegajosa melodía. Me encontré frente al auditorio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que m permitía tener una audición particular. Corro la puerta para asomar mi cabeza, y me hallo con que la música termino y el salón estaba a oscuras.

Decepcionada, me propongo a irme cuando una repercusión llama mi atención. Dos luces blancas se encienden en medio del escenario, debajo de las luces dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, esperan abrazados. Pude reconocer a la joven, me acompañaba a las clases de biología y anatomía. Pero al castaño que sostenía su cintura, me resulto imposible ubicarlo. Cuando el ritmo se torna más rápido, sus cuerpos comienzan a moverse. Sin duda es el baile más increíble que había presenciado en mi deplorable vida. La canción era muy conocida entre todos, era "Rude Boy" de Rihanna.

Hubo un momento que quedaron enfrentados a escasos metros de distancia. Comenzaron a acercarse, sigilosa y sensualmente. Ella, tenía una caminata de depredador, él, parecía que estaba por saltarle encima. Una vez cerca, el castaño la acerco a su persona más de lo que Ten Ten consideraría cerca. Le dio una rápida y leve inclinación hacia atrás, para tomarle la mano y darle repetitivos giros.

Estaba asombrada por la resistencia a las volteretas que daba, no parecía tener malestar alguno. El joven tampoco se quedaba atrás. Demostraba su gran fuerza alzándola y dándole vueltas encima de su cuerpo. Había mucha fricción en la coreografía.

No les voy a mentir, me sentí atraída hacia ese baile desde un principio. Pero estaba contra mis principios siquiera pensarlo.

Sus pasos encajaban con los del otro. La cabeza de la joven se sacudía por todos lados, moviendo sus cabellos libremente. Era algo violento, pero delicioso al mismo tiempo. La música termino de repente. La posición en que terminaron hiso que me sonrojara un poco por lo sinvergüenzas que parecían. Ella apoyó su pierna en la cintura del joven y él la sostenía con una mano. Además, la tomaba de la cadera con la otra, y sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, se rozaban las narices.

En el silencio del momento, estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Era, sin duda alguna, una clase de baile totalmente nueva en mis conocimientos. Una voz escandalosa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Megumi-chan!—llamo la voz. "¡Megumi! Así se llamaba la chica." Pude deducir que era de otro joven, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Tal vez, era el encargado de las luces y el sonido y se hallaba en los asientos de arriba. – La canción ya termino, ¿Planeas quedarte así toda la tarde?—le dijo en tono de burla a los jóvenes que seguían, aparentemente abrazados.

-¡Argh, Naruto! ¡Eres igual de pervertido que tu tío! – le reprocho enojada. De seguro estaba furiosa.

- Jajajajajaja. Di lo que quieras, no me molesta. – le desafió él.

-¿Qué pensara Sakura cuando le diga que estuviste leyendo su diario? – contesto despreocupadamente Megumi.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Lo siento, pero no la llames! ¡Me matara!—rogo el chico llamado Naruto. Sus dos amigos, o eso supongo yo, comienzan a reírse. Yo miro al frente con una gotita resbalando por mi cabeza (Estilo anime). "Patético." Pienso. En la mitad de la discusión suena mi celular, las risas callaron y miraron hacia donde yo me hallaba. Saqué el celular y salí corriendo de allí. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

-¡Ama Ten Ten! ¿Dónde estás jovencita? Llegaremos tarde a la academia. – me reprocho mi madre con un grito colérico.

-Lo siento mama, estaba buscando un libro para un examen y tu… -traté de excusarme.

-Como sea. – interrumpió mi madre, omitiendo la explicación que estaba por darle. –Estoy en la puerta, sal enseguida. –

-Si. – dije. Corte amargamente la llamada y guarde el aparato. Una vez en la entrada de la facultad, vi el auto de mi madre, lista para llevarme a mis clases diarias de ballet.

Cuando hube llegado, con veinte minutos de sobra, salí del auto y entre para irme directamente a los vestuarios. Me desvestí sacando la ropa de baile. Guarde todo para colocarme mis medibachas, sobre ellas me puse mi malla. Encima me coloque unos joggings.

En la parte superior, me vende completamente, para luego colocarme un top deportivo. Era doloroso hacerlo, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Me puse encima una musculosa. Me mire, notando que todo estaba en su orden y lugar correcto. Salí con mi bolso para dejarlo en mi armario. Mire a mi alrededor, habían llegado algunas de mis compañeras. Ninguna de ellas tenia sabido que yo me vendaba, a excepción de Hinata y Matsuri.

Busque el espejo donde se refleja nuestra coreografía y até mis cabellos en dos chonguitos, como acostumbro hacerlo desde siempre. Al darme vuelta, mi amiga, la única en el lugar además de Matsuri, me llama.

-Hola TenTen ¿Cómo estas hoy? – me pregunta.

-Bien. – contesto. Me pongo la mano sobre mi caja toráxica, para luego agregar. –Un poco adolorida. Tú sabes. – le guiño un ojo dándole a entender la situación. Ella me sonríe con pena.

Déjenme contarles sobre ella. Hinata es la segunda y mayor hija del empresario más famoso de Japón. Hiashi Hyugga. De hecho nos conocemos, por que la empresa que mi madre sostiene, junto con mi padre, tiene fuertes lazos con la suya. Pero lo extraño de esta amistad, es que solo conozco a Hinata y a su hermana, Hanabi.

Al parecer su pequeña hermana también está especializada con los deportes. Está practicando gimnasia artística profesional desde que tiene 6. Actualmente ya participo de importantes torneos, ganándolos todos en primer lugar. Hinata, al igual que yo, tiene su secreto. Verán, Hanabi nació con un don para la gimnasia. Todo hijo espera cierto apoyo de sus padres al hacer una actividad con tanta importancia profesional, es por eso que toda la confianza y apoyo que su padre posee fue depositada en Hanabi.

Hinata rara vez recibe un alago de su parte. Es por eso que ella otorga un ciento cincuenta por ciento de esfuerzo todas las clases.

-¡Chicas! – llamó otra de mis amigas. Era Matsuri. De hecho, no tengo mucho que contra de ella, nos conocimos a penas entramos a la academia. Ella siempre estaba sola. Era burlada por todos. Con Hinata decidimos acercarnos y descubrimos que era una personita muy agradable.-¿Saben que hoy entrara una estudiante nueva?—comento.

-¿En serio? ¿Y donde esta?—pregunté curiosa.

-Por allá, es la rubia de cuatro coletas. – nos susurró.

-Guau… es muy bonita. – dijo Hinata.

-Bien mi bellas princesas. Quiero una fila en la barra, ahora mismo. – ordenó la profesora. Todas no posicionamos, listas para empezar. – Empezaremos con una serie de balanceos. Tres series de cincuenta. Seguiremos con una serie que ira así: primera posición, Battements tendes, Battements tendes y cuarta posición. – aplaudió dando comienzo a la serie.

Yo estaba detrás de Hinata, quien estaba primera en la barra. Matsuri se colocó detrás de mí. Aunque debíamos respetar la rutina, no podíamos evitar charlar o reírnos por algo.

-Bien. Uno, dos, dos y tres. – decía repetitivamente la profesora Etsuko. Tenía ambos brazos cruzados, y caminaba a lo largo de las barras observando y corrigiendo imperfecciones. Solo en algunas chicas. –Bien hecho Cho. Yayame, endereza ese torso. Bien. Bien. – Pasó a la primera barra. – Yumi, mentón arriba. Hinata, estira las piernas. Estupendo Karin. Ten Ten, fabuloso como siempre. Temari, bastante bien. Para ser su pri… ¿Acaso está usted comiendo chicle?—

Todas dejamos de elongar y miramos a la nueva. No podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Si ¿Y? – preguntó indiferente. Todas comenzaron a murmurar. Yo no, la situación estaba tensa. Sería un momento interesante de ver.

-¿Disculpe? – preguntó la profesora aturdida por la contestación de la joven.

-Dije que estoy comiendo chicle. ¿Tiene problema con eso?—apuntó la rubia, fríamente. Sinceramente, tenía ganas de reír. Nadie en su vida, se había atrevido a contestarle a Etsuko-sensei. Los murmullos crecieron.

-Como sabe señorita Sabaku No, está prohibido ingerir alimento en medio del entrenamiento. Le ruego que se trague el chicle o lo tire. – le ordenó. La nueva se tragó el chicle sin dudarlo, para mirar a la profesora con una sonrisa arrogante. Estaba por estallar en carcajadas y aplaudirle. El coraje de esta chica no tenía medidas. –Bueno. – dijo la profesora, ignorándole. – ahora haremos varios grupos de a tres. Todas a las esquinas. –nos movimos lo más rápido y nos colocamos de a tres, yo siempre elegía a mis amigas. – No, No señorita Sabaku No. usted ira en el primer grupo, así podrá enseñarnos como es el ejercicio. —la chica no dijo nada. Se posiciono donde debía y todas nos preparamos. –Este es el ejercicio. Haremos salticado, Gran jette. Primer grupo. – aplaudió, dando comienzo.

La nueva tenía una abertura muy buena. Continuamos así hasta haber pasado todas dos veces. Lo siguiente fue una elongación de aberturas. Más tarde comenzamos a ver la coreografía del estreno de mitad de año.

-Listo chicas, pueden retirarse. – sentencio Etsuko-sensei. – excepto usted, señorita Sabaku No. tendrá que acompañarme a mi oficina. – la rubia asintió, y bufo. La profesora se volteo y ella la miro indiferentemente.

Nosotras no le dimos mas vuelta al asunto de la nueva y tomando nuestras cosas, salimos a esperar a nuestros padres. Excepto Hinata a quien viene a buscar o la secretaria del padre o un tal primo, al cual nunca vi. Siempre la espera a dos cuadras de la academia.

Como de costumbre, volví a ser la última en irme. Aun apoyada en la pared del lugar, estaba esperando a mi madre. La puerta se abre estrepitosamente, mostrando salir a una encolerizada rubia. Era la nueva. Se acomodó a mi lado, cruzando los brazos.

-Hola. – salude. ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? Ella podría matarme con el humor que tiene. –Me llamo Ten Ten. – le ofrezco una mano. Veo que la mira por unos segundos, y termina por estrecharla.

-Temari Sabaku No. – responde.

-Mal comienzo ¿Eh?—digo divertida. –No le hagas caso a todo lo que Etsuko-sensei dice. Con el tiempo aprendes a ignorarla. – le aseguro. Ella frunce el seño y me mira.

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema de esa vieja? Necesita que la cojan con urgencia. – trato de no reír, porque lo que estaba diciendo no era correcto.

-Tiene marido. – le informo tratando de no corromper.

-Pobre hombre. De seguro volvió a ser virgen. – bromeo. No pude contenerme y reí fuertemente. Ella se relajo y me acompaño. En el gran momento, mi celular vibra. "Un mensaje." Pensé.

"_Hija, tengo reunión hasta las once, no puedo pasar a recogerte. Vuelve con cuidado. Mamá. "_

-Valla. —suspiro.

-Aquí llego mi hermano. – dijo Temari acercándose al auto. Del lado del conductor se baja la ventanilla, mostrando a un castaño muy guapo. -¿Kankuro? ¿Dónde está Gaara?- Preguntó enojada.

-Acabo de dejarlo con unos amigos. Debían reunirse por qué se yo que mierda. – contesto despreocupado. Bueno, la genética demuestra que en esa familia la lengua floja no falta.

-Bueno. Oye. - me llamo Temari. La miro. -¿No quieres un aventón?—pregunto.

-No, gracias. Tomare un taxi. – le agradecí. Para ser de carácter rudo, es muy atenta. Una vez que se fueron, tome mi bolso y camine a la estación de taxi más cercana. Quedaba a tres cuadras.

Al llegar a la mitad de la tercera cuadra, diviso al taxista. Pero en ese momento fui empujada dentro de un mugroso callejón. El golpe, según recuerdo, casi me hace caer. Me enderece para ver quién o qué me empujó, pero me puse pálida al ver la realidad. Una gran sombra, de ojos brillantes se acercaba a paso ligero y lento. Cada paso que el extraño daba hacia mí, yo retrocedía. Llegó el momento en que el espacio desapareció, así como el tiempo para mí.

**Ok. Este es un nuevo fic, en el cual me inspiré a través de una película que dieron en la tele. **

**Si alguna/o duda el papel de Temari aquí, es que no se me ocurría a nadie más para poner que encajara con la chica de la verdadera historia.**

**No toda la historia es como la película, solo las partes más divertidas y atrapantes. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Comenten con un Review si pueden. **

**¡Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje algo feo. Bueno…no sé, vean ustedes. XD**

Capitulo 3: Tan solo fue un mal día.

Ten Ten se hallaba dentro de un callejón oscuro, sucio y para nada reconfortante. Frente a ella, un hombre de un metro ochenta aproximadamente se le acercaba paso a paso. Tenía una campera negra, cuya capucha descansaba sobre su cabeza. Los puños, los tenia cerrados, y la mirada la mantenía fija y dura sobre su persona. Ella tenía la mirada fría, aunque por dentro se preguntaba qué sucedería en ese momento.

-¿Qué tal bonita? Dame toda la plata… - demandó el hombre. Era muy robusto, pero sorprendentemente no poseía armas o navaja alguna.

-No-No tengo nada. – contestó nerviosa. Y era verdad, plata no tenía. Solo un celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¿Y piensas que me la creo? ¡Una pendeja que va a esta escuela de baile tiene dinero por cualquier lado! – le gritó. "Así que el muy hijo de puta me estaba esperando…" pensó ella. – me darás todo lo que tienes, aunque deba dejarte en bolas para que lo hagas. – dejó entendido. A Ten Ten se le heló la sangre, este tipo era peligroso. Pero aun así, se paró firme. Tal vez si insistía él se iría.

-No tengo nada. Mira. – dijo dándose vuelta los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. Su voz trataba de posicionarla en un tono firme, que demostrase que no tenía miedo e iba en serio. -¿Ves?—

-¡Pendeja de mierda! ¿Dónde tenés la plata? – gritó colérico, acercándose a ella. La joven retrocedió hasta dar con la pared de un edificio. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y su cara denotó un pánico poco disimulado, cuando la tomó del cuello de la campera y la alzó, hasta que sus pies no tocasen el suelo. El alzamiento brusco le hiso dejar caer su mochila.

El hombre la tomó con la mano libre y la abrió torpemente. La dio vuelta, dejando caer los elementos al piso. Cuadernos, cartuchera, vendas, etc. En pocas palabras… cosas de mujeres. El tipo bufó, tan molesto por haber tenido un día fallido. La bajó y le volvió a gritar.

-¡No me tomes el pelo puta asquerosa! Quiero la plata. – volvió a replicar. Su cuerpo parecía crecer, y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. La sombra en su mirada le aterrorizaba.

-Te dije q… - trató de repetirle, pero se vio arrojada al piso por una abofeteada, tan dura, que le hiso sangrar. Podía sentir un sabor metálico, mezclado con saliva y, recién producidas, lagrimas. Se tapó la boca, evitando que la sangre caiga sobre el suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia el sujeto frente a ella. En su rostro se dibujaba la locura, sus ojos opacos la miraban con una intensidad aterradora, y estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuentas, de tan abiertos que los tenía.

En el silencio momentáneo, se acercó una patrulla. El hombre se alarmó y trató de huir. Pero justo en el momento que llegó al principio del callejón, un policía lo agarró y lo arrojó al suelo consigo. Otro se acercó y le ayudó a ponerle las esposas. Ten Ten miraba todo, atónita. No se podía mover, y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. La vista se le nublo repentinamente, y fue en los pocos segundos de lucidez que vio acercarse a trote a una joven de un extraño cabello.

La luz le molestaba, apretó los parpados tratando de que disminuya ese haz blanco. Pero no desaparecía. Con pesadez, sus ojos se abrieron, dándole una visión de un techo blanco. Estaba en una cama de sabanas celestes, giró su cabeza a un lado, posándola en una silla donde estaba su bolso. Armado y cerrado. Frente a ella estaba una doctora. Rubia, de dos coletas, en bata y… con un prominente pecho que Ten Ten creyó que lo estaba soñando. La mirada de la doctora se alzo, y sonrió.

-Valla señorita Ama. Por fin despierta. – alega acercándose a la cama.

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?—preguntó confusa -¿Dónde estoy?—

-Estas en el hospital linda. Tuviste un feo encuentro ¿Verdad?—le dijo acariciando su cabello. –Tuvimos que revisar tu celular para saber quien eras. Pero yo ya lo sabía de antemano, conozco a tu mama. La atendí aquí desde que ella era muy joven y después, cuando tú eras muy chica. –

-Mi madre… ¿En serio?— En ese momento se alarmó al saber esa información Si ella la había revisado le contaría su madre de sus marcas por las vendas o peor… le contaría que la encontró con las vendas puestas. Se llevó una mano por debajo del pecho, pero al no sentir nada a parte de la ropa, recordó que se las había quitado antes de salir a la calle. Suspiro, medio aliviada.

-Si ahora mismo estaba por llamarla y avisarle este asunto… -

-¡No! – gritó la joven, la doctora se asombro por su respuesta. – Digo… pre- prefiero ser yo quien le explique lo sucedido. No quiero importunarla, está en una reunión en este momento. –

- ¡Ah! También había un mensaje de ella que explicaba que la cita de la empresa se extendería hasta la una de la madrugada. Y hablando de reuniones… yo tengo una en este momento. Con un bisturí y un proceso llamado Bypass. –

"Toc-Toc"

-Pase. – dijo Tsunade.

-La jovencita pregunta si ya puede ver a la señorita Ama. – dijo un doctor, de unos treinta y cinco años. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes y una apariencia muy guapa.

-Claro, dile que pase. Yo, me voy. – se giró a Ten Ten para saludarla. – Hasta luego, recupérate querida. – dijo palpándole la cabeza. Se volteó y salió con el enfermero siguiéndola.

La puerta se cerró momentáneamente, para que luego sea abierta por una joven de su misma edad, supone ella. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, color jade intenso. Una cabellera rosa. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, con denotadas curvas.

-Hola. – saludó, poniéndose a su lado. –Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno. – dice

-No te conozco, ni sé que haces en mi cuarto de enfermería. – suelta Ten Ten nerviosa y molesta.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que… yo fui quien llamó a la patrulla. ¿Recuerdas, hace unos momentos?—se explicó. – Te vi en esa horrorosa situación y me escondí al lado del muro para hacer un llamado al 911 –

-Ah… - En ese momento, la joven recuerda a la chica que se apareció cuando estaba cayendo desmayada. -¡Eras tu! La que se me acercó cuando me desmaye. – piensa en voz alta. La aludida asiente, sonriendo.

-Escucha… ¿quieres venirte conmigo a tomar algo? Tan solo para desestresarte. Relajarte. Tuviste un feo momento. – Ten Ten la miró seriamente, y terminó asintiendo. -No te preocupes, te devolveré temprano para que tu mama no sepa nada. – dijo ella posando un dedo sobre su boca y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Por qué?—le preguntó.

-Pareces una chica muy alegre y simpática. Siempre aprovecho hacer nuevas amistades. – le dijo. Ten Ten le sonrió y se levantó de la camilla. Se dirigió al baño a arreglarse. Tenía la cara algo sucia, por las lágrimas. Un tajo resaltaba en su labio, pero no le dolía. Tan solo ardía. Se lavó con agua fría, se limpió con la toalla y salió. Sakura la esperaba afuera, lista para irse.

-Iremos a mi casa. – le dijo mientras salían del hospital. –Te curaré esa cortada de labio, te preparare un té y charlaremos un rato. Además… un compañero de la facultad vendrá a traerme unas copias para un parcial. – Sakura abrió su bolso y sacó unas llaves.

-¿Manejas?—se extrañó Ten Ten. La peli rosa asintió, y rió.

-Son las ventajas de tener buenas notas y una prodigiosa beca. –- contestó mientras ambas subían al coche. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y partieron.

-Y… ¿Qué estudias?—le preguntó Ten Ten.

-Medicina. De la rama de cirugía. – le informó.

-Bueno, aunque sea me relaja más la idea de que me cures el labio. – comentó burlonamente. Sakura carcajeó, seguida por la otra joven. A la oji chocolate le agradó mucho Sakura. Era una buena chica, muy inteligente y divertida.

-Llegamos. – anunció. La joven, Ten Ten, miró la residencia. Era un departamento. Muy alto y muy bello. Se bajaron del auto, para entrar al lugar y tomar el ascensor hacia el piso 8. Una vez allí, Sakura la guió hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso primero.

El hogar estaba muy tiernamente decorado. La mesa estaba llena de libros y lápices, señal que había estado estudiando. Pero no había señal de adultos…

-Sakura… ¿Vives sola acaso?—

-Si. La beca me paga mi alojamiento, igual que todos los estudiantes becados de la Universidad de Medicina de Konoha. – dejó el bolso sobre una mesa, colgó las llaves y se quitó el saco. – Iré a preparar el te, ponte cómoda en el sofá. Vuelvo en cinco. –

-Claro. Gracias. – contestó. Se dirigió al mullido mueble y se recostó en el. Tomo el control y prendió la tele. Puso las noticias, y tal fue su sorpresa, al notar que su atacante estaba en pantalla completa. El presentador relataba que el ladrón de las trece provincias por fin había sido atrapado, luego del quinto robo de la semana, el último, hacia una joven bailarina.

Cuando Sakura volvió con la bandeja con las bebidas y comida, observó las imágenes del aparato.

-¿No prefieres ver otra cosa? No deberías torturarte con eso. Hay que dejarlo en el pasado. ¡Ya se! Tengo algo que quizá te agrade. – dijo apoyando la bandeja en la mesa ratona y rebuscando en un cajón que se ubicaba debajo del televisor. – ¡Taran! – dijo mostrando una película. La portada decía "Les Choristes"

-Claro. – concordó la castaña. – Me gusta mucho esa película. - pusieron la película en el reproductor, y pulsaron _play. _La película era en verdad entretenida. Las canciones eran bellísimas, las voces, angelicales. Ambas tomaron sus respectivos tés y los bebieron.

Cuando la película finalizó, eran las diez y media. Para pasar el tiempo, se quedaron charlando paralelamente a los deberes de la peli rosa. Ambas contaron cómo llegaron a estudiar lo que hoy estudian, sus gustos, amigas etc.…

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyugga?—preguntó Sakura emocionada.

-Si. ¿La conoces?—preguntó curiosa.

-Conozco a su primo. Estudia medicina conmigo. – le contestó. –Ella es muy buena chica, es algo tímida pero confiable. –

-Si, es una de las pocas que me agrada de mi academia, aparte de Matsuri. – La conversación siguió hasta que el celular de Sakura sonó. Le dijo que era su amiga Ino, y debía contestar. Atendió la llamada dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En el largo transcurso de esa llamada, Ten Ten no podía evitar reír por lo bajo por la rara y caótica conversación que llevaba su salvadora con su amiga. La voz de su amiga Ino, era tan aguda que llegaba a escucharla por el parlante. Se gritaban cosas como "Frentona", "Ino-cerda", "perra", "Barbie barata" entre otras que le retorcían el estomago a la castaña de la risa. En sé momento, el timbre suena. La joven se giró hacia la puerta, luego a la cocina. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Atiende al visitante o le avisa a Sakura para que ella abra?

-Ten Ten, ¿Podrías atender por mí? – le pidió Sakura.

-Claro. – dijo. Se levantó y caminó a la puerta, tomó el juego de llaves y las colocó en la cerradura. Cuando abrió al visitante, sintió su corazón dispararse a mis latidos por hora. El problema era… ¿Por qué?

-Hola. – saludó frío el joven que estaba frente a ella. -¿Esta Sakura?—ella se enojó por su falta de tacto y frunció el seño.

-¿De parte?—interrogó.

-Neji Hyugga, un compañero de clase. ¿Me puedes decir si está o no? tengo apuro. – contestó algo molesto.

-Si, pero está hablando por teléfono. Puedes esperarla en la sala. – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Este siguió de largo, no sin antes suspirar molesto, y ella cerró la puerta un tanto fuerte, controlando su ira. Se sentó en la mesa y apoyó encima de los apuntes, un paquete que, al parecer, contenía más hojas. "Deben ser los otros apuntes que traería su compañero. No puedo creer que sea amiga de este idiota".

-¿Quien sos?—le preguntó.

-No te incumbe eso. – le contestó. El abrió levemente los ojos y frunció el ceño con notable fastidio. Estaba por responderle cuando la peli rosa hiso su aparición.

-¡Neji! ¿Qué tal? – lo saludó con un abrazo casto. –Gracias por los apuntes, me salvaste para el parcial. – este no contestó, solo asintió. Ten Ten se comenzó a sentir excluida, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse.

-Sakura. – la llamó. Esta se giró para oírla. – Gracias por todo, pero es hora de irme. – le dice.

-Claro, deja buscar mis llaves. Ah, déjame presentarte antes. – dijo sonriente. – Neji Hyugga, Ten Ten. – dijo señalando primero al joven y luego a la castaña.

-Eres la miga de Hinata-san. – dice. "¿Hinata-san?" se pregunta ella confundida.

-Un gusto. – saluda ella haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza. -¿Nos vamos?—

Ambas chicas salen antes que Neji. Sakura cierra la puerta y los tres descienden por el ascensor. El ambiente no era muy cómodo. La tensión podía hasta palparse. Ten Ten y Neji se miraban furia. No tuvieron una buena impresión del otro, y horas más tarde, la pobre Hinata se vería intermediada en este problema.

Sakura trasladó a Ten Ten a su casa. Se despidió y le dejó su teléfono de celular y su casa, para cualquier emergencia. La castaña le agradeció y entró a su casa. Aun eran las doce, por lo que tenía tiempo de darse un relajante baño. Con aromatizantes y mucha espuma. Escuchando una canción de Vivaldi.

Se hiso una tina de agua caliente, y sumergió el cuerpo en ella. Recostó su cabeza y dejó volar sus pensamientos en los sucesos de ese día, deteniéndose sobre todo, en el encuentro con el frio y maleducado primo de su mejor amiga. Mañana tendría tanto que discutir con Hinata…

**Hola! **

**Como verán, ya se conocieron, no de una buena manera, pero se conocieron. Jeje.**

**Aviso: mañana tratare de subir dos capis. Uno de "guerra de bandas" y otro de "detrás de las sombras", tal vez no llegue a ambos pero uno como mínimo actualizare.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un Review de ser así!**

**Y si no… dejen uno comentando el porqué. Gracias por leer.¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 4: Planes y situaciones extrañas.

Se levantó con la misma alarma de siempre. Se sentó, desperezándose lentamente. Pero al instante, tuvo que romper la acción, porque una punzada aguda recorrió desde su abdomen hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Ahogó un gemido doloroso. Los ojos se le aguaron, se quedó quieta hasta que el malestar pasase.

Una vez que el dolor aminoró, se salió de la cama y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Antes de entrar al baño, se preparó la ropa y la colocó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Cuando ya se hubo cambiado, limpiado y arreglado, bajó a la sala a desayunar. No cruzó palabra con su madre, a excepción alguna que otra sobre las clases y la presentación de mitad de año.

Ten Ten no comentó su pequeño acontecimiento a su madre. No le contó que había sido asaltada, que había sido salvada por una simpática peli rosa, y mucho menos, que había conocido finalmente, al primo de su mejor amiga, Hinata. Que había visto en él la seriedad extrema y los ojos más raros y atrapantes del mundo. Aunque tenía los mismos ojos que Hinata, había algo en ellos que los hacia diferentes.

Fue transportada al instituto por su madre, y avisada que vendría a buscarla a las tres y media puntualmente. La joven descendió del vehículo y se internó en el lugar. Como de costumbre, los jóvenes corrían de aquí para allá. Pidiéndose las tareas, charlando con sus amigos, tratando de llegar a clases a tiempo.

En fin, el desastre de todas las mañanas. Ten Ten se dirigió a su curso a su primera hora. Presentía que ese día iba a ser muy largo.

Las horas pasaban y la joven no podía esperar a que sonara el timbre. Ese día, además de ser endemoniadamente largo, tuvo muchas cosas extrañas y algo escalofriantes.

Primero, hubo una riña entre dos compañeros por una zorra operada que no vale ni un peso. Ambos quedaron destrozados, y ninguno se ganó a la zorra. Recuerda que esta sonreía con arrogancia, mostrándoles a todos como dos estúpidos se mataban por ella.

Segundo, rumores de un atentado de bomba al instituto llegaron a sus oídos. Por unas horas, los alumnos estuvieron inquietos, asustados, aterrorizados. Ella igual. Pero con una búsqueda intensiva de oficiales municipales, se resumió en que no había tal bomba.

Tercera, y último suceso, fue que ella oyó a dos chicos hablar sobre un ensayo en el auditorio a las tres. Comprendió don nombres: Naruto y una tal Megumi. Y fue que su memoria hiso un "clic". Esos nombres los había escuchado cuando estaba espiando a la pareja bailar en el escenario.

Ahora, sentada con la cara apoyada sobre su mano abierta, miraba el reloj con impaciencia. Deseando que el timbre sonase y así, poder escaparse a observar a los jóvenes que bailarían en el auditorio. Luego, su mente comenzó a divagar en el suceso de la noche anterior.

Frenándose especialmente, cuando abrió la puerta al joven extraño de largos cabellos y perlados ojos. Se puso a razonar sobre el cabello del joven. ¿Por qué se lo dejaba crecer? ¿Pensaba hacerse rastas acaso? ¿O era una moda rebelde?

Cuanto mas se adentraba en sus preguntas, más pensaba en cuando volvería a verlo. Tal vez hoy, tal vez en una semana, un mes o medio año. Tal vez nunca más. El sonido del timbre le sobresalto, momentáneamente. Cuando miró a su alrededor, todos estaban levantándose de sus asientos. Con sus mochilas en los hombros, saliendo felices del curso. Ten Ten se levantó tranquila, y caminó hacia la salida. El pasillo se encontraba asombrosamente vacio. Cuando pasó de largo unas cuantas puertas, de una en particular se oía música.

"¡Por poco lo olvido!" pensó sacando su celular, chequeando la hora.

Eran las 15:07. Tenía tiempo.

Abrió la puerta del salón y buscó con la mirada la pareja. El lugar estaba oscuro, no había música ni luces. Decepcionada y extrañada, salió de allí. Juró haber oído música. Cuando cerró la puerta, la melodía volvió a sonar. Rápidamente tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta. Pero cuando entró, de nuevo se encontró con un silencio y la oscuridad absoluta.

Pero repentinamente una luz alumbró el escenario con una rápida melodía. Fueron segundos, hasta que desaparecieron. Volvió a sonar y luego a desparecer nuevamente. La secuencia se repitió una dos veces más hasta que la verdadera canción comenzó a sonar. Los jóvenes empezaron a moverse con forme los ritmos de la música.

Ten Ten miraba todo asombrada. Jamás experimento tal adrenalina correr por sus venas, deseaba febrilmente saltar al escenario y bailar junto con ellos. La música producía una excitación que le recorría por el cuerpo. Como una droga. Observó la coreografía desde el principio hasta el final. Cuando hubo terminado, levanto las manos para aplaudir. Pero se detuvo a centímetros de que estas se estrechasen. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si la oían podía ligarse un regaño, o quizá algo peor. No se imaginaba que otra cosa peor podría sucederle, pero mejor ni pensar en ello.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. La alarma. Dirigió una última mirada al escenario, donde los dos jóvenes reían y se abrazaban felicitándose. También oía las risas de ese tal Naruto. Se fue alejando de aquel colorido y adictivo ambiente, para irse a esperar a su madre en la vereda.

Una vez que salió, se sentó en la banca y esperó. Se cruzó de piernas y colocó su peso en las manos, apoyándolas detrás. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el sol pegara en su rostro. Se sentía tan bien.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo mirando al cielo, pero una bocina por poco le hace caer al suelo del susto. Se irguió repentinamente, ahogando un grito. Frente a ella, había un auto negro. Estaba muy limpio y brillaba notablemente.

-¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte. – Se disculpó la recién llegada. Ten Ten suspiró aliviada. Le miró con una sonrisa y levantó la mano como restándole importancia. Esta se bajó del auto y corrió a saludarla, alegre. -¡Que coincidencia encontrarte! ¿Cómo andas de…? Bueno, tú sabes. – Pregunto algo tímida. La joven castaña entendió a que se refería y le contestó.

-Bien, creo. La cortada aun me arde, pero por lo demás… Estoy perfectamente. – dijo sobándose el labio, mientras le sonreía agradeciendo su preocupación.

-Lamento haberte asustado, parece que interrumpí tu calma. ¿Verdad? -

-No te preocupes, Sakura. – contestó. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?—indagó curiosa. Porque era raro ver a una estudiante de medicina, cuya universidad queda a tres kilómetros de distancia, aparcar frente a una universidad de artes y cultura.

-¡Oh, casi me olvidaba contarte! – dijo golpeando su puño en la palma abierta de su otra mano. –Esta semana, vendré con mis compañeros y mi profesor a dar una clase de anatomía y músculos. – explicó. Ten Ten enarcó una ceja. Le extrañaba que la universidad no haya advierto la llegada de estudiantes do otro lugar. Ni siquiera la presentación de una clase abierta.

-Genial, nos veremos pronto entonces. – dijo la castaña.

-Si, que bien. ¿Recuerdas a mi compañero? ¿Neji Hyugga? – "Recordarlo, ¿Cómo olvidar a un frio, arrogante y altanero muchacho, con ojos tan perlados que iluminarían la noche?" Ten Ten fingió no recordarlo y negó con la cabeza. –Era más o menos de esta estatura… - dijo Sakura posando su mano por encima de su cabeza unos diez centímetros. – cabello largo y marrón, y con unos ojos perlados muy raramente vistos. –

-Mmm… creo que sí, ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Por?—cuestionó.

-Nada, solo quería avisarte que también se presentara y… - comenzaba a relatar la oji jade, cuando una bocina le cortó la palabra.

-¡Hija, vámonos! – ordenó la madre de la joven de chonguitos.

-Me tengo que ir. Clases de baile. –dijo mirando a la chica frente a ella.

-Claro, adiós. – dijo abrazándola. –Espero verte sentada en primera fila, porque planeo usarte de ayudante. – le susurró. La soltó y, moviendo una mano en modo de despedida, se sentó en su respectivo auto.

Ten Ten vio a la chica alejarse, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Quién era esa?—preguntó la madre.

-Nadie. – contestó ella.

El viaje, como tantos otros que tuvieron, fue silencioso. Cuando Ten Ten arribó a la academia, no se encontró con Hinata al instante. Insatisfecha, se dirigió al cambiador a ponerse sus vendas y malla. Se tomó su tiempo, pero el problema era que cada vez necesitaba más tiempo para vendarse. No era algo de qué preocuparse, aun.

Cuando salió, vio a su amiga charlando animadamente con Matsuri su otra amiga.

-¡Tu! – le gritó, señalándola. Hinata se volteó y se sonrojó porque todos habían dejado sus cosas para verle. -¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – le dijo tomándole el brazo y llevándola afuera.

-Ten Ten… ¿Sucede al-algo? – preguntó asustada.

-Ayer, saliendo de la academia tuve un intento de robo… - empezó a relatarle. Y noto con su amiga había ahogado un grito. –No fue nada de qué preocuparse, una chica de una universidad de medicina me rescató. Tal vez la conozcas, se llama Sakura… algo… - contó tratando de recordar el apellido de su salvadora de rosas cabellos.

-¿Ha-Haruno?—tartamudeó la oji perla.

-Si, ella. En fin, me llevo a su casa. Es una chica muy amable. Y fue en esa noche que conocí a la persona más fría, terca, arrogante y odiosa del mundo. Y perdóname por decirlo Hinata, a tu primo Neji Hyugga. —

-Ya veo… - suspiró la Hyugga. –Neji- niisan no suele ser muy sociable. Pocas veces habla y sus amigos son pocos también. Pero es buena persona, de eso no dudo. Solo que… es… - trataba de buscar palabras la joven de pelo azulado.

-¿Reservado? – atinó a decir la otra joven. Hinata asintió. –De acuerdo. Mi problema ahora es, que esta semana vendrá al colegio con sus compañeros, incluyendo a Sakura, a dar una clase. De anatomía y músculos creo que me contaron. Y no sé cómo hacer para no mirarlo con odio, porque tendrías que haberlo visto. ¡Me ofendió su modo de tratar a la gente!—

-Lo sien-siento. Hab-blaré con él en casa. Lo prometo. – la castaña abrazó a su amiga, y felices, entraron a la clase.

Ese día, la entrada en calor fue muy intensa. Pero una vez que terminaron, Etsuko junto con otros profesores, las reunieron a todas en medio de la pista. Iban a anunciarles una noticia importante supusieron todas.

-¿Qué crees que sea? –preguntó Matsuri a sus amigas.

-Ni idea. – se alzo de hombros Ten Ten.

-Tal vez la profesora anuncie que se casara con el diarero de la esquina. – comentó Temari detrás de ellas, haciéndoles contener con una mano la risa. Ten Ten chocó la mano con ella, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, tratando de no dejar salir ruido alguno.

-Queridas niñas, las hemos reunido porque hemos decidido la obra de este año. Será

Murmullos de alegría y emoción comenzaron a expandirse. Las jóvenes cuchicheaban entre sí sobre los papeles principales y de cómo conseguirlos.

-¡Atención! – pidió la profesora aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de las bailarinas. –Como sabes, esta obra tiene papeles tanto femeninos como masculinos. Es por eso, que a partir de la próxima clase, tendremos ensayo con los hombres. El horario cambiara, así como el salón de entrenamiento. Cuando la clase termine, pasen por la mesa que se ubica al lado de la entrada y tomen un papel con la información para sus padres. –

-¿Preguntas? – dijo un profesor. Una mano se alzó. – Si señorita. –

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó una de las jóvenes del fondo.

-Él, Yuri, es el profesor de los hombres quien tuvo la amabilidad de venir a presentarse ante ustedes y darles la noticia de la gran obra de mitad de año. – contestó la profesora Etsuko. –Bien, no se distraigan y formen grupos de a cuatro. Hoy practicaremos saltos y giros. –

Todas se separaron, Ten Ten invitó personalmente a Temari quien aceptó gustosa. El ejercicio empezó, y el cansancio se hiso presente a los veinte minutos de su inicio. Las críticas de Etsuko-sensei se oían en todo el salón. La Sabaku tenía la paciencia hasta su límite. Las críticas que todas oían y de las cuales algunas se burlaban eran dirigidas a Matsuri. Le criticaba su torpeza para sujetarse.

-Matsuri, mete esa panza y ponte dura. – ordenó. – Tensa los músculos, mujer. ¿Acaso no oyes? Te estás cayendo todo el tiempo. ¡Tensa ese cuerpo!—le continuaba gritando.

-¡Ya la oyó! – gritó Temari furiosa. – Ya la escucho, todos la oímos. ¿No puede dejar de maltratarla?—las risas cesaron, igual los susurros. El clima se heló.

-Las clases las doy a mi modo, señorita Sabaku No. – contestó lenta y pausadamente la profesora. –Si usted tiene un problema con ello, puede retirarse. –

Temari no dudo, y a paso firme dejo la práctica. Se sentó afuera, sobre el barandal y fumó un cigarrillo. Una vez que se hubo consumido, lo arrojó al suelo y lo aplastó en _"relevé"._

Dentro del salón, mientras tanto, todas las chicas se halaban en fila esperando por recibir la hoja con la información sobre las nuevas clases. Ten Ten tenia a tres chicas delante, por lo que se volteó para hablar con Hinata.

-Emocionante ¿Verdad?—le cuestionó.

-Si, mucho. –concordó. –Esc-cucha Ten Ten… - la llamó la Hyugga.

-Dime. –

-Lamento mu-mucho el comportamiento de Neji-niisan, pro-meto que hablare con él. Yo… -

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. – le dijo abrazándola. – En la semana vendrá junto con su grupo de medicina, así que me podre hacer cargo por mí misma. –

-No, no lo hagas. Déjame hablarle… tal vez… es que… - trataba de excusarse la peli azul.

-Oye, puedo defenderme sola. Ya verás que lo dejaré mordiendo el polvo. – dijo provocando una leve risilla en su amiga. Luego su turno llegó, y tomando cuatro papeles (Uno para ella, para Matsuri, para Hinata, y uno guardándolo para cierta persona) y salió del lugar a esperar a su madre.

En la entrada se encontraron con Temari, quien parecía estar esperando a alguno de sus hermanos, según dedujo Ten Ten. La castaña se le acercó para hablarle, se sentía mal por ella.

-¡Hey, Temari! – le llamó, la nombrada se volteó y sonrió. –Pensé que ya te habías id, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—

-Estoy perfectamente. – le contestó cuando llegó la joven. Detrás de ella venían dos más, y para no ser descortés las saludó. –Hola, soy Temari Sabaku No… - se presentó ofreciendo su mano. La primera en saludar fue Matsuri.

-Mucho gusto, Temari-chan, me llamo Matsuri. – la rubia le sonrió y pasó a saludar a la restante.

-Ho-hola, me llamo Hinata Hyugga. –

-Un gusto chicas. ¿Qué tal la clase de mierda de Etsuko-sensei?—

-Cansadora, exigente… lo de siempre. – comentó Matsuri.

-¡Ah, es cierto! – reaccionó Ten Ten revolviendo su bolso en busca de algo. Cuando lo encontró se lo entregó a la Sabaku, quien le miró con una interrogante mirada. –Es la información sobre el traslado hacia la academia Konoha´s Ballet Club, para practicar el ballet de mitad de año. –

-Gracias. –

El tiempo restante, se transcurrió en tontas charlas. Y otras no tan tontas. La primera en irse fue Hinata, cuyo primo como de costumbre, le esperaba la cuadra anterior. En ese momento, Ten Ten sintió la tentación de ir a encararlo, pero se contuvo. Lo haría cuando estuvieran solos, así no tendría escapatoria.

La siguiente en irse fue Temari. Pero ocurrió algo extraño que no escapó de los ojos de la castaña de chonguitos. Cuando el auto de Temari aparcó, en la sección del conductor se encontraba un pelirrojo bastante apuesto.

Pero allí no comienza todo, Ten Ten nota que el joven, llamado Gaara por su hermana, luego de saludarla mira hacia una dirección en particular. Y esa dirección se encontraba muy cerca de ella, pero no era hacia ella. Se giró disimuladamente y descubrió que estaba mirando a su amiga. A Matsuri.

Cuando la observó, ella tenía la cara baja, evitando los ojos agua marinas del joven. Movía sus dedos con nerviosismo, hasta parecía Hinata. Ten Ten tuvo que contenerse hasta que ellos se fueran para estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Oh por dios! – rió la castaña, viendo cuan mas roja se ponía su amiga.

-¡Deja de reírte! Ni siquiera se dé que te ríes Ten Ten. – le recriminó Matsuri.

-¡Tu cara fue mortal! Parecías un tomate. – continuó riéndose, tomándose ahora el estomago. -¡Me duele… Jajaja… la panza…! –

-Bue-buen, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Me pongo muy nerviosa cuando me miran fijo, me incomoda. –

-Si, claro. Sobre todo cuando son pelirrojos lindos, de ojos claros. – volvió a burlarse. Pero decidió no molestarla más y abrazarla diciéndole que era un chiste. –Pero… - empezó Ten Ten.

-¿Qué?—

-¿Te gustó, verdad? Me refiero a Gaara, el hermano de Temari. – le preguntó, codeándole las costillas.

-¿Q-Que? ¡No! Es decir… recién lo conozco… imposible. – se excusó, cruzándose de brazos. –Aunque…- dijo captando la atención de su amiga. –Admito que es muy guapo. –

Antes de que pudiera decirse más, la bocina del auto de la madre de Ten Ten sonó. Abrazó a su amiga y se subió al vehículo. Saludo a su madre y le tendió al papel con la información.

-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó comenzando a leer su contenido. –Ya veo… - dijo tomándose la barbilla, pensando. – Bueno, me alegro que la obra se esté comenzando a preparar pero tenemos un problema. – comunicó mientras arrancaba el auto, y avanzaban en la calle.

-¿Cuál?—

-El lugar. –explicó. –Queda algo lejos para mí, aunque quisiera extender mi tardanza al trabajo no podría dejarte a tiempo siquiera. Lo lamento hija, deberás pedirle a alguna amiga que te alcance. Pero pasare a recogerte, tenlo por seguro. – dijo su madre, tomado su mano. Parecía estar totalmente arrepentida, lo que conmovió y chocó el corazón de Ten Ten.

-Claro, ma. No te preocupes. – le sonrió. Pero el problema lo tenía ella ahora. ¿Dónde conseguiría alguien que la transporte?

En la noche, poco fue lo que pudo dormir pensando en una alternativa de viaje. La próxima clase seria en dos días, por lo que debía apurarse. Pero raramente, la mayoría de su despabilamiento, no recaía en el problema del salón, sino en la presentación de los estudiantes de la Universidad de Medicina que vendrían esa semana. O eso fue lo que Sakura le contó.

La vería a ella, a otras personas que les hablarían sobre los riesgos fisiológicos del baile, sobre como estar preparada y lista…

Pero por sobre todo, lo vería a él. A Neji Hyugga. Y no lo dejaría ir hasta haber arreglado lo que tenía desde la primera vez que lo vio.

**Hola. Lamento la tardanza, es que me fui de vacas Bariloche. Y no nos llevamos computadoras, solo Ipod y celulares.**

**¡Lo lamento, pero por suerte pude terminar este capítulo para subirlo esta noche!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no, o quieren decirme algo en especifico, o si quieren que coloque una situación que deseen…**

**Estoy abierta a lo que dediquen con un Review. Solo presionen el botón de abajo, y yo aceptare gustosa lo que pongan. Recuerden que las correcciones no son malas, me ayudaran a ser mejor escritora. Así que no tengan miedo en tomatearme, ya que puedo reescribir la historia si es necesario.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 5: Clase de Anatomía.

Esa mañana del miércoles, Ten Ten no tuvo clases por la mañana. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la universidad, había un cartel pegado que decía:

"_Presentarse en el auditorio, alumnos en su tercer, cuarto y quinto año de estudio. Clases de la universidad de Medicina en el auditorio 5 de 8 hasta 13.00"_

Cuando vio el cartel, observó su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para que cerrasen las puertas. Con lo que le daban las piernas corrió por los pasillos, hasta dar con la sala deseada. Entró casi corriendo, un trote leve. Buscó donde sentarse y lo hayo, en una posición no muy lejos de escenario pero tampoco muy cerca. Se sentó a tan solo tres filas del principio.

El telón se mantenía cerrado, al parecer estaban esperando que llegasen todos. Ten Ten notó que la cabeza de uno de sus profesores, salió de en medio de las cortinas, miró para todos lados y le hiso una señal a los ayudantes de las entradas para que cerrasen.

Un raro nudo de nervios y ansias se centraron en su estomago. Las luces bajaron en la parte del público, dejando al escenario con toda la iluminación principal. El telón se corrió y apareció frente a ellos una mesa larga y rectangular, detrás de la cual, se hallaba parada la directora.

-Bienvenidos todos, alumnos y alumnas. – saludó. –Hoy, los hemos reunido aquí, porque humildemente los estudiantes, junto con su directora, de la Universidad de Medicina, se ofrecieron a darles una charla general sobre los riesgos del baile. – calló. Murmullos de admiración y otros de protesta comenzaron a levantarse desde el fondo hasta adelante. –He aquí con nosotros, la directora Tsunade. – presentó aplaudiendo. La señora salió de un costado del telón, caminando con un elegante traje y una falda de juego. Muy sofisticada.

Los alumnos por inercia, aplaudieron también. Algún que otro atrevido soltó chiflidos, porque la imagen que presentaba es directora, era algo que resaltaba entre la multitud.

Tenía cabello rubio, atado en dos coletas bajas. Unos impotentes ojos. Pero lo más impactante, y quizá importante para algunos, era el enorme busto que poseía. Ten Ten giró los ojos ante las reacciones de sus compañeros y otros estudiantes. Eran tan babosos, que apostaba que la mitad de ellos ya estaban excitados.

-Buenos días. – saludo con una rígida pero agradable voz. –Es un placer para mí y mis alumnos el venir aquí hoy. Decidí tomar esta ocasión no solo por un favor hacia su directora, sino que aprovecharé para agregar esta charla a la nota parcial de la materia. – dijo. Luego, levantó una mano y señalo al costado por donde ella salió. – mis alumnos son diez, elegí a los mejores de un curso de cincuenta para asistir. Pasen chicos. – los llamó.

Cuando la joven castaña oyó, "_elegidos de un curso de cincuenta"_, supo que habría muy pocas posibilidades de que haya sido elegido. Uno por uno, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir.

El primero, fue un hombre con barba y ropas casuales. "Un hippie" pensó ella. La segunda fue una mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta pasar su cintura, con ojos color miel.

La tercera fue Sakura. La chica al verle, le saludo velozmente y le sonrió. Ten Ten se lo devolvió. Siguieron unas gemelas.

Luego un chico medio emo, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos negros como la noche. Detrás de ella, se escucharon los suspiros de varias estudiantes. Las miró y luego miró hacia el escenario. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, bastante notable aun visto desde su asiento.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?—se preguntó. Mientras pensaba aparecieron tres estudiantes mas, a los cuales ni atención les dio. Salió el cuarto, y se colocó al lado del último que apareció.

-Y el último… - anunció la directora Tsunade. Ten Ten agudizó la vista, esperando que apareciese él. Un joven de largos cabellos y fría mirada caminó hacia el centro. Los ojos perlados le brillaban por la luz de los reflectores. Si. Ese era Neji "odioso" Hyugga.

Sakura se posicionó frente al micrófono, dándole golpecitos para corroborar si funcionaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Se escucha bien?—probó. – OK. Hola, me llamo Sakura, y junto con mis compañeros hablaremos de los riegos que se pueden evitar al bailar y los cuales se pueden ocasionar al bailar. Seré su presentadora y una de las que dará esta charla también. El primero en empezar serán Kaito y Kaoru. – dijo señalando al Hippie y la castaña de largos cabellos. Se hiso a un lado, dejándoles el micrófono y un control para la presentación en pantalla.

La charla que ofrecieron fue muy interesante para Ten Ten, oyó cada palabra cuidadosamente. La salud al bailar debía ser un factor fundamental, alimentación balanceada y saludable. No fumar, ni drogarse. Aun así, ella se sintió mal porque a pesar que cumplía esas reglas, no lo hacía cian por ciento.

-Gracias chicos. – continuó Sakura. -¿Preguntas? – silencio. -¿No? De acuerdo, ahora les hablaré sobre los músculos utilizados en los diferentes tipos de baile. – dijo señalando a la pantalla donde apareció una figura del cuerpo humano.

La charla de Sakura, fue sobre todos los músculos que son utilizados al bailar. Explicó como elongarlos, con figuras graficas muy bien diseñadas. Hablo también sobre los accidentes que pueden ocurrir por una mala elongación o por no haber elongado para nada.

Apretó el control, mostrando unas imágenes algo perturbantes. Ten Ten agradeció que ella fuera adicta a la elongación. Algunas exclamaciones le hacían gracia. Giró su atención hacia el "odioso", solo para notar que la estaba observando. Serio, como cuando lo conoció. Le frunció el ceño y notó como su ceño también se fruncía pero de confusión.

-¿Preguntas?—dijo la peli rosa. Una mano se alzo. –Sí, dime. –

-¿Un desguince en el tobillo, me hará renunciar al baile por toda mi vida? – preguntó.

-No puedo darte una respuesta muy acertada. – Contestó ella. – Dependería de la gravedad de la lesión, y la velocidad curativa del organismo de cada persona. Puede que vuelvas a bailar, a si como que no. El daño en los tejidos, también es importante y un dato muy significativo. – Cuando no hubo nadie más para hablar, Sakura continuó.-De acuerdo, sobre los tipos de médicos que deberían visitar les hablaran Sasuke, Yumi y Mimi. –

La charla de los médicos fue pesada, es decir, había mucha información, pero era tanta que le costaba procesarla. Anotó los nombres y las direcciones que pudo.

Quedaban dos charlas. La siguiente fue dada por otro par. Una chica y un chico. Hablaron sobre como las intoxicaciones y el poco descanso afectan al organismo. También, mostraron lugares del cuerpo los cuales deberían evitar golpearse. Ten Ten no podía estar más a gusto, tanta información, tantos tips que le ayudarían a convertirse en bailarina.

La ultima pareja que dio la charla estaba conformada por un chico llamado Joey y Neji. Ten Ten no presto nada de atención, ya que se paso los quince minutos seguidos observándolo, anotando en su mente cada movimiento, cada gesto.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, los alumnos ya no s encontraban allí. En vez de eso, estaban ambas directoras. Agradeciendo su presencia, y avisando que dejarían folletos en la entrada.

Ten Ten corrió hasta detrás del escenario, debía apurarse para saludarla.

-¡Ten Ten! – le llamó una voz.

-Sakura, estuvieron geniales. Me encantó. – le dijo la castaña, tomándole las manos. En eso, más compañeros de la universidad de medicina llegaron. Ten Ten los felicitó a todos. Desde una esquina, podía observar al Hyugga hablando con ese morocho del cual suspiraron todas sus compañeras. Luego los vio acerarse, ambos serios, calmados. Hasta parecían hermanos.

-Hora de irnos. – habló Sasuke.

-Claro. – contestaron todos.

-En unos minutos los alcanzo. – dijo Sakura. -¿Y? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?—

-Bien. – contestó. –Practicando duro. En unos meses tendremos una presentación de ballet. Vendrás a verme ¿Verdad? –

-Por supuesto. Es más yo… -

-Sakura, nos vamos. Andando. – habló una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-Si Neji. – suspiró. –Otro día hablamos. Mensajeame cuando quieras. – le dio un abrazo y caminó hacia la salida. Neji miró a Ten Ten por unos instantes y luego se alejó detrás de su compañera.

-También me da gusto verte Hyugga. – dijo con un deje de molestia por su falta de modales. Este se volteó y la observó, para luego salir del auditorio, dejándola sola.

A la salida de la universidad, se tomó un taxi hasta su casa. Cando llegó, raramente, su madre ya se encontraba allí. Su auto estaba aparcado. Ten Ten frunció el seño, extrañándose de ver a su madre tan temprano.

Cuando abrió la puerta no la halló ni en el living, ni en la cocina ni en el baño. No. estaba en su cuarto haciendo unas maltas.

-Mama… - le llamó. -¿Qué estás haciendo?—

-Oh, hija llegaste. – contesta como si nada. –Ven ayúdame a prepara tus maletas. –

-No entiendo… ¿A dónde nos vamos? –

-Yo a ninguna parte, tu sí. – dijo poniendo cada vez mas ropa en el bolso. –Entendimos mal la nota de la academia. Tendrás que irte a vivir con tus compañeras a la Escuela nacional de Baile hasta que terminen de ensayar su obra. —se explicó.

¿Irse? ¿Por… cinco meses? ¿Con sus amigas, sin madre, ni nada? Pero había un inconveniente…

-¿Qué pasara con la universidad? –

-La dejaras. – ante esta confesión la castaña puso la cara de estupefacción más grande del mundo. – Esta es tu oportunidad hija. Cuando la obra sea inaugurada, la Escuela de Baile de Japón tomara a quince chicas para que vayan a estudiar allí y convertirse en profesionales. –

-Valla… no sé qué decir… - estaba shockeada, era mucha información, mucha presión.

-Yo te felicito. Sé que lo harás, porque eres mucho mejor que todas esas maderas con patas. – le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besando su frente. –Además, este era tu primer año en la universidad. No pierdes nada. – terminó alzándose de hombros.

No podía sentirse más liberada. Con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, terminó de empacar. El día en que partirían, seria mañana, la emoción tomó velocidad por sus venas. Esa mañana, se vistió con la ropa casual al momento de bailar. Sobre las medias, se coloco una calza. Y sobre la malla, un buzo. Los ojos se le cerraban, si quería podía quedarse dormida parada.

Al parecer, ni pudo dormir. Pero lo que el insomnio le quitó, lo compenso en el viaje de ida. El viaje duró tres largas horas. Descanso suficiente para ella. Su madre la despertó y, sacando las valijas del baúl, la abrazó y le dio besos.

-De vez en cuando, vendré a visitarte y chequear como esta todo. ¿Sí? – Ten Ten asintió y le sonrió. Se colgó su bolso y caminó hasta la recepción. Tuvo que registrarse y le dieron una llave con el número de cuarto que tendría. La secretaria le comento que los cuartos son compartidos. Habría tres alumnas por cuarto.

-Cuarto 25… - dijo caminando a lo largo de un amplio pasillo. Cuando llegó a su final, encontró su puerta. En las esquinas superiores de las paredes había dos carteles que señalaban:

"_Mujeres" _ubicado del lado izquierdo.

"_Hombres"_ ubicado del lado derecho.

Suspiró. Aquí empieza todo. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta. El lugar era cómodo, agradable. Había una cama marinera, y una normal al lado de la ventana. Además había dos escritorios, cada uno encima tenía dos estantes bien amplios. Suficiente para colocar todas sus pertenencias.

Notó a una joven que estaba ubicando sus pertenencias sobre la cama de abajo.

-¿Temari?—dijo sorprendida.

-¿Hm? Ten Ten, que suerte, te toca conmigo. - saludó, dándole un abrazo. La castaña levantó su bolso y lo apoyo en la cama de arriba.

-¿Qué tal llegaste? Esto es tan emocionante… -

-Si. – dijo buscando en su bolso y encendiendo un cigarrillo. -¿Sabes a quien me cruce en la entrada? A Kevin McFloyd* - Ten Ten ahogo un grito de admiración.

-¿El bailarín del lago de los cisnes más joven de todo Japón? – la rubia asintió dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. –Me pone los nervios de punta saber que veremos gente así por aquí… - dijo cuando una chica de largos cabellos negros hiso su aparición frente a ellas.

-Al parecer ustedes son mis compañeras. – dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa.

-Oh, dios no. – exclamó Temari por lo bajo, con notable molestia. Se volteó para así no verle.

-¿Temari?—llamó la chica. –Oh, que coincidencia…- la rubia se volteó mostrando la sonrisa mas falsa que puso.

-Marleene. –

-Hola, soy Ten Ten. – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la llamada Marleene. Ella le sonrió y le apretó la mano, devolviendo el saludo.

-¿Y que estaban haciendo?—preguntó.

-Tejiendo un sweater. ¿Quieres que te haga uno que diga "Perra"?—preguntó succionando de su cigarrillo. La castaña, tan solo miró a su amiga sonreírle con sorna. Mientras, la morocha frunció el ceño.

-Disculpa Temari, aquí dentro no se puede fumar. Si lo deseas debes salir del edificio. – testificó. Temari soltó el humo frente a su rostro para luego hablar.

-Bien. – dijo sonriendo. -¿Vienes?—se dirigió hacia Ten Ten. Ella le siguió por detrás sin decir nada.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, una energética y amigable voz las llamó.

-Hola dulces flores. ¿Nuevas? – hablo el joven. Ambas asintieron. –Un gusto, me llamo Lee. –

-Un gusto. – dijo la Sabaku dándole la mano. –Temari. Y ella es Ten Ten. –

-Hola. —dijo saludándolo.

-Íbamos a fumas ¿Nos acompañas? –

-Vengan abajo. Es la tierra del Malboro. – dijo, abriendo una puerta con unas cortas escaleras. Llegaron hasta una habitación iluminada. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, y había un leve aroma a humo, a pesar que allí fumaban bastante.

-Entonces… dime Serge… - empezó Temari mirando una fotografía de un chico rubio con una joven de ojos azules

-Sergei. – corrigió.

-¿Quién es la chica?—preguntó.

-Mi novia. Galina. – contestó el chico. –Estuvo aquí cuatro años y ahora baila ballet en Tokio. –

-¿Estas aquí desde hace cuatro años?—preguntó la castaña. El joven asintió-Oigan… - habló Ten Ten. -¿Qué saben sobre Marleene, la chica que es nuestra compañera?—

-¿Tienen a Marleene Jones? ¿De compañera de cuarto?—preguntó Sergei. –Buena suerte. -

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?—preguntó la castaña.

-Que es una perra. Y de las peores. – dijo Temari.

-¿La conoces?—

-Si. – dijo sentándose entre Sergei y Ten Ten. – la muy maldita me robó mi novio hace dos años. – dijo así como así. –Igual yo le terminé, porque ya sospechaba. –

-Además tiene la mejor técnica de la escuela. – comentó Lee.

"Toc-Toc"

-Oigan, la clase ya empieza. – llamó una chica, arrojando su cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo. Todos se levantaron y salieron hacia sus respectivos salones.

-Un gusto, señoritas. – dijo Lee. – Nos vemos mas tarde. –

-Adiós. – dijeron las dos jóvenes.

La clase fue ardua como siempre. Las correcciones de la maestra Etsuko, hacían helar la sangre y temblar las piernas. Estaban ahora posicionadas en las barras practicando posturas y las cinco posiciones. Fue de una en una, mirando detalladamente hasta que…

-Quítate el pelo del rostro. – dijo a Temari. Ella le miro con el seño fruncido. Ya lo tenía atado, ¿para qué quería que se sacase los mechones de flequillo que colgaban sobre su frente? –Tenemos una regla estricta, ningún desorden en el rostro. Quítatelo. – Temari, a regañadientes, se colocó los mechones detrás de su oreja y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

Luego de la clase, la profesora les ordenó que permanecieran paradas en el final del salón. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, mostrando al director de la Escuela y otros profesores. Detrás de los profesores, aparecieron varios bailarines masculinos, quienes se colocaron mezclados entre las jóvenes.

Ten Ten, se vio sorprendida por la cantidad de compañeras suyas que tenían pareja en la sección masculina de ballet. Ya que cuando los hombres entraron, muchas de sus novias salieron a recibirlos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí… - Empezó el director. –solo puedo darles una grata bienvenida y un buen año en las clases. Les daremos un consejo, si se esfuerzan y mejoran sus técnicas, serán aceptados entre los alumnos de la escuela. – dijo. –Pero si en vez de entrenar, flojean y se distraen, el lugar quedara ocupado por alguien más. Y deberán volverse a casa. –

Silencio. Los alumnos miraban asombrados y ansiosos de dar comienzo a los ensayos.

-De acuerdo, felicidades y bienvenidos. – terminó por decir. Los profesores aplaudieron y los estudiantes imitaron la acción.

-Espero que no haya pensado que eso fue inspirante. – susurró Lee a Ten Ten. Ella ahogo una risa tapándose la boca.

-Una cosa más… - interrumpió el director en pleno aplauso. – Mañana, será la inauguración de gala, por un nuevo año. Habrá una obra representada por nuestro mejor bailarín y bailarina. Están todos invitados a ayudar. –

-Pueden retirarse. – dijo la profesora Etsuko.

Todos comenzaron a juntar sus cosas. Ten Ten, Temari, Hinata y Matsuri salieron hacia sus cuartos para arreglarse y descansar. Cruzaron por donde parecía haber un ensayo, y supusieron que sería el de mañana. Cuando se voltearon a seguir una persona cruzo a su lado. Les vio y sonrió.

-Buenos días, señoritas. – las chicas no contestaron, solo sonrieron

-Oh, por dios. – suspiraron Matsuri y Hinata.

-Esa era Katherine Dawnhyu. ¿Verdad?—preguntó Ten Ten

-Valla, increíble. —dijo Temari. -¿Pero que hace aquí?—

-Esta casada con el director. – contestó Ten Ten.

Finalmente, la noche llegó. Quienes se habían apuntado a cooperar fueron: Hinata, Matsuri, Temari, Ten Ten, Lee y Sergei.

Antes de las ocho, fueron al gran Teatro Broadway de Japón. Pasaron un gran momento, observando dos de las mejores ballets que llegaron a existir, (A parte de otros clásicos espectaculares, no me malinterpreten.) "El lago de los Cisnes" y "Romeo y Julieta". Este último, fue presentado por la esposa del director, la señorita Dawnhyu.

Luego, pasaron al salón principal. Debían subir de a dos. Matsuri fue con Hinata, detrás le seguían Ten Ten y Temari y últimos estaban Lee y Sergei.

-No puedo creer que la gente compre estas porquerías. – dijo la rubia sosteniendo una canasta llena de zapatos de ballet.

-Serán rústicos. –

-Es un maldito zapato maloliente. – dijo antes de separase de ella. Ella fue por la izquierda, apenas llegaron al piso. Ten Ten fue por la derecha. Había mucha gente allí, todos con finas ropas, carísimas joyas.

Ten Ten por su parte, iba caminando en su mundo. Observando los lujos del lugar. Las bellas decoraciones que rodeaba su cabeza, desde el alto techo. Había muchas arañas de cristal. Las mesas, contenían hermosos centros con flores, cubiertos de plata y servilletas de la tela más fina. Todo allí parecía muy fuera de su mundo. Era una clase social completamente diferente.

En el centro de la pista, el director bailaba con su esposa, Katherine Dawnhyu.

Ten Ten, estaba muy concentrada mirándolos cuando, en eso, llega Le arrastrando a todos sus amigos con él.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunta la castaña.

-Vengan, quiero mostrarles algo. –dijo. Corrió hacia una salida, entre la gente. Seguido por detrás por los demás. Pasaron un pasillo oscuro, cuando se encontraron con una luz. Pestañearon para adaptarse a la iluminación, y se dieron cuenta que estaban en el escenario que hace poco momentos vieron bailar a esas personas.

-Lee, esto es… asombroso. –Dijo Ten Ten.

-¿Se imaginan haciendo la obra aquí? ¿Con el mismo público?—

Sergei trotó y realizo un giro completo. Le siguieron Matsuri y Hinata. Rieron, tratando de interpretar el lago de los cisnes. Ten Ten hiso equipo con Lee, haciendo unas piruetas mientras los demás bailaban por detrás. Ten Ten se extrañó de no haber visto a Temari allí.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, todas estaban ya en grupo, listas para irse. Delante iban Temari y Matsuri, hablando animadamente. La castaña estaba comiendo una tarta de frutos rojos… Detrás estaba Hinata, quien aun sostenía una bebida de ananá. Ten Ten se había quedado atrás, caminando lento buscando en su bolso su celular.

Cuando lo encontró, chocó de costado con alguien. Se le cayó el bolso al suelo, y al joven que atropelló, la comida que servía en bandeja.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto. Es que… no veía por donde venia. Lo siento. – recogió su bolso y se dispuso a ayudarle.

-No hay problema. – dijo una voz un tanto familiar para ella. Subió su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos perlados.

-Tu… - murmuró. -¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Ayudando. – contesta con un tono de obviedad. La joven frunce su ceño, volviendo a molestarse por su irrespetuosidad. –La universidad de Medicina, tiene lazos muy cercanos y estrechos con la Escuela Nacional de Baile. -

-Ya veo… - dijo levantando la bandeja con la comida dentro.

-Ten Ten, debemos irnos. El remís llegara pronto. – dijo Hinata al llegar a su lado. Cuando observo a su acompañante saludo formalmente. –Hola Neji niisan, no sabía que estarías aquí. – el joven asintió afirmando. -¿Así que te llamas Ten Ten?—preguntó Neji.

-Si, ella es Ten Ten Ama. Ten Ten, creo que ya conocías a Neji. – presentó Hinata.

-Si. – dijo la castaña molesta con su amiga por haberle dicho su apellido. No quería que un extraño, aunque no tan extraño, supiera mucho de ella.

-Bueno, hasta luego Ten Ten. –

-Adiós. –

-Adiós Neji niisan. Buenas noches. – dijo Hinata. Se llevo a su amiga, quien se sentía un tanto intrigada por conocer más de ese muchacho.

**Holis! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5.**

**Es raro que este actualizando un día de semana, ni yo me lo esperaba. Jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su Review comentando lo que sea. Yo responderé las dudas que expresen o solo responderé para agradecerles. **

**Chaito!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 6: Una salida.

Otro día de arduo trabajo y práctica empezó. Por su lado, los hombres ensayaban giros, piruetas y saltos. Lo esencial que les permitiera lucirse y, además, ejercicios de fuerza para sostener a sus compañeras de baile.

Mientras que en los solitarios y vacios pasillos, una rubia corría con sus zapatos de baile en la mano. Llegó hasta su sala y entro, suspirando agitada. A penas se acercó a la barra, vio a la profesora Etsuko que estaba por regañarla. Pero ella no tenía ganas de oírla.

Tiró su bolso contra la pared y caminó aparentando estar calmada.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí. —dijo, la profesora levantó su brazo a punto de recriminar el horario. Pero ella se le adelantó. -Ya se, ya se. – le dijo frenándola con las manos y siguiendo de largo. Se colocó en su lugar y siguió al resto del grupo.

Luego, vino el momento de las posiciones y los movimientos de coreografía. Y como muestra, la sensei llamó a Matsuri.

-Uno, dos, tres… - dijo poniéndose al lado de la castaña. –Brazos sueltos, que se luzcan. – le acomodó la postura y continuó. – la cabeza inclinada… gira la cadera más libremente... y mete panza. – explicó. -¿Lista Marleene?—

La joven se colocó en el centro de la pista y comenzó a demostrar los pasos de la obra.

-Observen a Marleene. – dijo Etsuko. – Observen como baila, sus brazos, su delicadeza… - explico. Mientras, Temari solo la miraba con unas grandes ganas de vomitar. Le desagradaba esa chica. Y si fuera por ella, le tiraría al suelo en medio de su giro. Sonrió hacia sus adentros imaginando la situación.

Luego, pasaron a las barras, donde practicaron caída y posición de pies.

-Pies juntos. – dijo la profesora mirando una por una. – Caderas adentro señoritas. – caminó hasta quedar junto a Matsuri, otra vez. – mete esas caderas. – dijo acomodándola.

Ahora llegó el momento de ensayar la caminata en relevé. Todas, fueron de una esquina a la otra cinco veces. Después, de a grupos de a tres, practicaron caminata y giro triple. Frente al gran espejo, estaba el director y profesor del grupo masculino.

Las primeras fueron Ten Ten, Marleene y otra chica.

-Excelente niñas. – le siguieron Temari, Hinata y otra joven. –Muy bien, Temari. ¿Notas la diferencia?—le dijo cuando llegó al final del ejercicio.

-Me sigue pareciendo la misma porquería. – contestó y sonrió hacia el profesor de los hombres.

La clase llegó a su fin, por eso las jóvenes estaban sentadas guardando sus medias y zapatos. Cada una con su bolso, tomando agua y sintiendo sus piernas por fin libres de tanto ejercicio.

-De acuerdo niñas, muy bien hecho. – dijo la profesora. Todas comenzaron a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. –Espera Hinata… -

-¿Sí?—dijo.

-Debieras visitar al nutricionista esta semana. Ella podría darte algunos tips. – le susurro, para que otras no escucharan.

Esa misma tarde, se practicó por primera vez la parte de las parejas. Ten Ten, le tocó con Lee. Temari, con Sergei. Hinata, con un chico llamado Jessy. Matsuri, bailó con otro joven llamado Ryu.

-Basta, basta. – dijo el profesor parando el baile. – les hiso frenar y usó a Temari como ayudante. –Necesito ver la química del baile. Las chicas deben sentirse como cuando ven llegar a su novio. ¡Hola! – gritó. –Y los hombres, deben postrarse ante su dama y decirles: soy tu esclavo. – se paró y dio la continuidad.

Los hombres realizaron su parte. Y las mujeres esperaban tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Soy tu esclavo. – dijo Sergei, divertido.

-Te creería mas si no te agacharas como idiota y me dijeras la misma mierda que el profesor. – le contestó bajo, por las dudas.

-No queremos escuchar quejas ni maltratos, señorita Sabaku. Si esta incomoda es libre de retirarse. –anunció el profesor quien, ciertamente, escuchó lo que Temari dijo. –Pero tiene razón, en la parte de la reverencia. – aclaró hacia Sergei.

Siguió hasta donde estaban Ten Ten y Lee, quienes parecían trabajar excelentemente juntos. El profesor los felicitó por ellos. En la tarde-noche Ten Ten, fue corregida varias veces en la postura de pies. Le dolía el movimiento lento que la profesora le obligaba hacer. S mordía los labios para no gemir.

Esa noche, antes de las nueve, se quedó practicando hasta que sus piernas no daban más y sus dedos y tobillos comenzaron a sangrar por el roce de la tela.

A la mañana siguiente, la clase fue muy tensa. Temari, de nuevo contestó a la profesora por gritarle a Matsuri. Parecía tan irritada cuando sus amigas eran tratadas así, y los nervios le salan a flote. Y como en las primeras clases, terminó saliendo del salón al patio de la entrada. Donde se fumó un cigarrillo, para relajarse.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la oficina de la directora y el director de ballet, Ten Ten esperaba a que sea llamada. Etsuko le había pedido que la vea esa tarde. Cuando entró, se sintió muy nerviosa y presionada. Esto no sería para nada bueno.

-Se que esta semana no he sido yo misma. Es que… he estado durmiendo poco. Y estoy cansada. –

-No es solo el mal dormir, Ten Ten. Te veo tres veces a la semana. – dijo la profesora. –No estás mejorando mucho. –

-Pedo hacerlo mejor. – insistió.

-Oh, no hace falta. – interrumpió el profesor del grupo masculino. –El que te esfuerces, no creo que sirva de mucho. – dijo. Ella solo lo miraba asombrada. –Todos los años, tenemos estupendos bailarines. Grandes personajes que entrena esta escuela pero que algunos, simplemente… no lo logran. – dijo. –no tienes el físico indicado, pero eres muy bonita. – trató de suavizar el ambiente el hombre. –Tan solo… no tienes el tipo de cuerpo correcto.-

-Lo mismo le dijeron a Marco Fauntaine, y mire quien es hoy. – contestó, con los ojos brillándoles por el agua que comenzaba a acumularse en ellos.

-Marco tal vez tenía sus bajas, pero era alto. Y lo compensaba con la velocidad. – contradijo. –La obra de fin de año, es una presentación para tres mil personas, las cuales un tercio, son dueños de empresas de baile buscando a su bailarina ideal. Es una audición. – explicó. –Pero no puedo ponerte si bailas así. –

-No entiendo… ¿Me está hachando? – pregunta mientras una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

-No. – dijo, confundiendo mas a Ten Ten. – solo quería agradecerte sinceramente. Este es tu lugar ideal. – le sonríe, aliviándole el dolor y el miedo.

-Que tipo tétrico. –opinó Temari.

-Si, pero fue muy dulce. – dijo Ten Ten.

-Ser dulce significa decir cosas lindas. No darte vueltas la cabeza con estupideces cursis. – dijo. –Además, no fue muy suave al hablarte así, mira como te pusiste. –

-¿Qué si tiene razón?—dijo su tercer compañera de cuarto.

-¿Qué?—dijeron ambas.

-Seamos honestas, no eres como las demás chicas de aquí. Tu técnica, está lejos de ser original… -

-Hey, zorra barata, hay algo más que solo pasos y una técnica perfecta. –

-Trata de bailar el lago de los cisnes, rubia…-contestó Marleene.

-Oh, no puedo creer que este oyendo esto. –bufó Temari.

-Escúchame, eres muy inteligente. Si te vas ahora podrías entrar a una gran facultad. –

-No quiero una gran facultad, yo quiero bailar. – Contestó d manera obvia Ten Ten. Por algo estaba allí, ¿Verdad?

-Si. – suspiró la otra chica. – yo también. –

-¡Dios! ¿Acaso fuiste a una escuela de perras o qué?—le gritó Temari, ya harta de tanto drama.

-Yo trato de ser honesta, en mi opinión eso es lo que los amigos hacen. Decirse la verdad. –dijo "ofendida".

-Y creo que eso explica porque tienes tantos amigos. – Ironizó la rubia. La morocha le miró con odio y, tomando su libro dijo

-Si alguien me busca, estaré en la biblioteca. —luego salió del cuarto.

-Si, claro. Como si alguien quisiera… - susurró. –Honestamente, en partes de técnica eres algo mala. ¡Pero la gente sabe lo que viene a buscar! – le anima. – Y el día que adicionaste, lo vieron. –

-Si, lo sé. El problema radica en que no tengo el cuerpo ideal. – dijo, bajando su mirada.

En ese momento, entra Matsuri. Las estuvo buscando por un rato, pero Ten Ten aprovechó ese momento para largarse.

-¿Qué sucedió?—peguntó la castaña.

-¿La verdad? Ni idea. Aquí lo único que saben hacer es exprimirte el cerebro. –

-Parecía muy tena… -

-¡Listo, estoy harta! Me largo. – dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—

-Porque lo único que hacemos aquí es tener clase. Es hora de salir y divertirse. – anunció sonriendo.

Ten Ten corrió la puerta, y una brisa fresca le relajó el rostro. Se sentía muy mal, era obvio que su gran pecho le sería inútil para bailar. Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo…

-¡Hey! ¡Ten Ten!—le llamó una voz conocida. Se volteó y vio a Sakura sentada en el cantero. Saltó hacia el piso y caminó hasta estar frente a la castaña.

-Sakura, que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—

-Hoy en la noche saldremos a jugar bolos con unos amigos. Y venia a preguntarte si quieres venir. –comentó sonriendo.

-Bueno… tenemos clases muy temprano, además de que son muy duras… - trató d excusarse.

-Oh, vamos. – insistió Sakura. –Habrá un par de chicos guapos. Y Neji está incluido. – le susurró, codeándole le costado del cuerpo. Ten Ten se ruborizó pero respondió.

-¿Me estas sobornando? – preguntó. La peli rosa asintió, riendo. Ella suspiró. –Está bien. –

-¡Sí! Y trae a Hinata también. Así no te sentirás tan sola. – Ten Ten sonrió, pero luego una duda saltó a su cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado Sakura allí? El día no ameritaba venir caminando.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—

-Ah, me trajo Neji. –contestó. En ese momento, la castaña sintió un revoltijo de emociones en su estomago. El estaba aquí. Pero ¿Dónde? –Está allí, apoyado contra la pared, en la sombra. –dijo Sakura como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

Ten Ten giró su rostro y lo vio. Estaba en una pose bastante atractiva, tuvo que admitir. Pero lo que le sorprendió, era que él la estaba viendo. Le tenía la mirada fija en ella, desde hace no sabe cuánto. Y eso le produjo un escalofrío.

-Iré a saludar a Hinata. Ahora vuelvo. – dijo. -¡Neji! – le gritó. Pasaré a saludar a Hinata, ya vuelvo. – la castaña le miró y notó como asentía. Luego, vio a Sakura internarse en la escuela de baile. Sonrió, un poco divertida por la personalidad de la chica.

Luego la curiosidad le saltó, y decidió voltearse a verlo. Pero él ya n estaba en la pared, no. estaba detrás de ella, mirándola le arriba abajo y viceversa. Como si la estuviera examinando.

-¿Qué?—pregunta, tratando de no sonar ruda.

-¿Sakura te invitó a los bolos verdad?—fue al grano.

-Si. ¿Y?—dijo. El Hyugga negó con la cabeza como diciendo, "No, por nada." –Entonces… -Trató de hablar ella. -¿A qué hora debemos ir?—

-¿Debemos?—dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Es que iré con Hinata, de seguro. – se explicó.

-8:30. – contesta. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Ella, observando la entrada esperando a Sakura. Él, trataba de tranquilizarse. Últimamente se estaba cuestionando esos sueños extraños con una castaña, vestida de blanco como el cisne, lo miraba y lloraba.

El rostro, no se divisaba muy bien. Por eso, la persona seguía incógnita. Pero comenzaba a pensar, que los seguidos y peculiares encuentros con esta joven llamada Ten Ten (Pues así decía Sakura que se llamaba.), tendrían algo que ver.

No se había dado cuanta, pero mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos, se le había quedado mirando. Ella, sin embargo, trató de no notarlo. Evitó que su rostro sea expuesto ante él, ya que estaba muy rojo.

Finalmente, Sakura sale del edificio.

-Listo. – dijo. - Me alegro de verte, y nos vemos esta noche. – saludó Sakura.

-Adiós. – dijo abrazándola. Cuando la soltó estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Neji, pero se detuvo y ofreció su mano. –Hasta luego. – dijo. Él, dubitativo, terminó por tomarla.

Ten Ten, no estaba muy segura pero había sentido un ligero apretón de parte del Hyugga, cuando sus manos se tocaron. Ella, por su parte, tuvo un fuerte galopeo del corazón, el cual aun no sabía cómo explicar.

En la noche, había ya unas parejas que salieron a tener su propia fiesta. Temari, Matsuri, Lee y Sergei, estaban en un boliche español. Tomado tragos y bailando. Habían estado en movimiento durante unas dos horas, los pies les dolían así que Lee se encargó de traer varios tragos. Bastantes, para ser francos.

Sergei, en seguida desapareció, estaba parado entre dos latinas. Tratando de ver si podía ligarse algo. Pero de tan tomado que estaba, se le había olvidado su novia.

Las chicas, se sacaron los zapatos. Temari se sobaba el pie, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Pero tenía la mente en otro lado, ya que había un pelinegro entre toda la multitud, que no había parada de verla. Así como ella a él. Pero de todas formas, le molestaba el hecho de que sea tan poco disimulado. Este muchacho, morocho de coleta, de tez casi tostada, figura torneada e imagen de cansancio, había atrapado a la rubia en el momento que chocaron miradas.

Matsuri, mientras tanto, miraba fascinada como algunas personas bailaban. Los movimientos, los roces, la soltura. Sentía que la música la estaba llamando. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo se estaba balanceando de un lado a otro, conforme el ritmo de la melodía.

-¿Quieres bailar, pequeña Matsuri?—preguntó Lee.

-Oh, no sé. Es que… nunca baile salsa. –

-Es sencillo. Venga. – dijo tomándola de la mano. Se colocaron en medio de la pista, y fue cuando la música cambió. Temari, para verlos mejor, se colocó cerca de la barra. Miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga bailar, pero unos golpes en su hombro le hicieron voltearse.

-¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó el muchacho que la había estado viendo. Ella, normalmente habría rechazado la oferta, pero esos ojos negros, como pozos profundos le atraían mucho. Sin tener conciencia de ello, tomó su mano y se dejó llevar. -¿Conoces el baile?—

-Por supuesto ¿Qué crees?—

-¡Temari, ven! – le llamó Matsuri sobre los hombro de Lee. Le hacía señales para que se acercara.

-¿Crees que eso es salsa? – les dijo desafiante. –Mostrémosle como se baila. – le dijo al castaño. Se posicionó frente a él y comenzaron a bailar.

De repente, Sergei aparece para bailar. Pero no era ni una mujer, ni una jovencita. Era una señora, de unos casi cincuenta. Que parecía venir a ese lugar desde hace años. Una veterana del baile, por así decirlo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Hinata, Ten Ten esperaba a que fueran a ser recogidas para ir al bowling con Sakura y los demás. Ambas vestían jeans. Solo que el de Hinata era blanco, mientras que el de la castaña era negro. Usaban borceguís y chalecos bien abrigados, por el frio.

Una bocina sonó afuera. Y Hinata notó que habían llegado por ellas.

-Ya está aquí. – le informó. Tomaron ambas sus bolsos y salieron a la entrada. Pero grande fue la sorpresa para Ten Ten que no era un remisero, quien las iba a transportar, sino el querido primo Hyugga de su amiga. Neji. –Buenas noches, Neji niisan. – el joven no contestó, solo asintió.

-Buenas noches, Neji. – saludó ella, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre. Él notó el cambio, y la miró fijo. Minuciosamente, casi como estudiándola.

-Llegaremos tarde, mejor vallamos yendo. – comentó ella, algo nerviosa por la forma en que era observada. Hinata se sentó delante, al lado de Neji. Ten Ten, prefirió atrás, por que así podría ver por la ventana. Le gustaba mirar como corría el paisaje mientras viajaba.

El Hyugga, se sentía un tanto incomodo en el auto. La presencia de esa joven, le alteraba la tranquilidad. Además, tampoco podía explicarse, el por qué miraba por el espejo retrovisor cada cinco minutos.

Al llegar al lugar, Ten Ten, se quedó fascinada. Nunca en su vida había visitado un Bowling, y la atmosfera le hacía sentirse emocionada y extasiada. En una de las mesas de juego, estaban sentados cuatro jóvenes. Pudo reconocer a uno, Sakura. A ambos lados tenia a un rubio de cara zorruna. A un apuesto azabache, que miraba distraídamente la pista de juego. Y a otro peli negro, de tez sumamente pálida, pero siempre sonriente.

-Ten Ten, Hinata, Neji. – llamó Sakura.

-Hola, ya llegamos. – dijo la castaña. –Un gusto, soy Ten Ten. – dijo estrechando manos con todos.

-Ten Ten, ellos son Naruto. – dijo Sakura señalando uno por uno. – Sai. Y Sasuke. – todos tomaron asiento. Hinata se puso al lado de Naruto, a su lado se sentó Neji. Dejando como último lugar, a Ten Ten quien se sentó al lado del Hyugga.

-Bueno, ¿Quién empieza?—Preguntó Naruto.

-Dobe, aun no hicimos los equipos. – dijo Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé, Teme. – contesta molesto. –Ten Ten ¿Sabes jugar?—preguntó.

-No. – dijo algo apenada. –Nunca lo había visto el Bowling. –

-Bueno, eso facilita la elección. – Dijo Sakura. –Yo los pondré. Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke. Contra Neji, Sai, Ten Ten y yo. – estableció en la maquina. -¿Todos de acuerdo?—Quizá nadie lo notó, a uno al menos i. pero Sakura, se había puesto en un equipo diferente al del azabache, para poder pasar la noche tranquila. Sin que sea maltratada o tachada como molesta.

El azabache, en cambio, se sintió algo sorprendido que ella haya optado un equipo diferente. ¿Se habría cansado de él? Si era así, mejor.

-Bien, Naruto tu empiezas. – dijo Sakura. El rubio se paró y buscó su bola. La colocó frente a sus ojos, y, mirando los bolos la arrojó. Tiro ocho de diez, dejando una en cada esquina.

-¡Sí!—festejó. Hinata le aplaudió alegre. Sasuke, solo miraba el tablero. Pero sus ojos, pocas veces, se desviaban hacia la figura de la peli rosa quien hablaba simpáticamente con la chica nueva. Le siguió Neji, quien hiso chusa. Al igual que Sasuke. Llegó el turno de Hinata, quien derribó nueve de diez. Y terminó haciendo media chusa.

Ahora le tocaba a Ten Ten. Se sentía muy nerviosa, porque todos parecían ser buenos en eso.

-¡Miren la hora! Iré a pedir las pizzas. – dijo Sakura saliendo del juego. Le acompañó Naruto, quien fue seguido por vista por Hinata. Ten Ten, estaba paralizada en su asiento, no sabía qué hacer.

-Te toca. – dijo la voz de Neji a su espalda.

-Es que… aun no comprendo la metodología del juego. – se excusó. Lo vio suspirar, y frunció el seño. Estaba por reclamar su desprecio, cuando la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó al borde de la pista.

-Ten. – le dio la bola. Ella la sintió pesada al sostenerla. – Acomoda los dedos en estas tres aberturas. – le indicó. Ella asintió y buscó el lugar. Cuando tuvo tenida bien fuerte la bola, la contuvo con una mano. –Ahora, mira los bolos. La pelota se desliza por esta rampa, solo arrójala para que deslice y trata de derribarlos. Trata de poner la fuerza justa, esa es la clave. –dijo. No se volvió a su lugar, pero se hiso a un lado.

-Aja. – dijo. –Lo intentaré. – "Fuerza justa." Pensó. Se colocó la bola entre sus ojos la tiró. La vio deslizarse hacia la derecha, se estaba encaminando al canal. "No, no. muévete. Muévete." Pero fue inútil, la bola entró en el canal, y desapareció. –Lo siento. – dijo avergonzada, pues les había hecho perder puntos.

-No hay problema, aun te queda otro tiro. –dijo Neji. Ella se alegró, y decidió hacerlo esta vez bien. Volvió a tomar la bola y la arrojó. Se deslizó otra vez hacia un costado, pero regresó al medio para terminar en un perfecto nueve de diez.

-¡Ah, lo hice! – giró feliz. Debido a eso, saltó y abrazó a Neji, como método de festejo. Aunque lo notó enseguida, disimuló yendo a festejar con Hinata. Y su amiga le devolvía la alegría felicitándola. El Hyugga, se quedó parado, mirando a la nada. Con un raro hormigueo en su interior.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, era que el abrazo le gustó.

Minutos después, llegaron Sakura y Naruto, con la comida y algunas cervezas. Ya eran las diez y media. Todos estaban con hambre. La cena estuvo divertida, entre las peleas de Sasuke y el rubio Uzumaki. Ten Ten, también había estado observándolos a todos. Notaba las miradas y sonrojos de Hinata cundo Naruto le hablaba. Las miradas alternas entre Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto estaba contando un chiste.

"**-****Un hippie se sube a un autobús y se sienta detrás de una monja y le dice:  
- Quiero hacer el amor con usted.**

**Por lo que la monja le dice:  
- Yo soy monja y no puedo hacer el amor con nadie.**

**Poco después la monja se bajó del camión. El chofer le dijo al hippie:  
- Yo sé cómo puedes hacerle el amor a la monja****….**

**Y el hippie le contestó:  
****- ¿Cómo?**

**El chofer le contesta, que cada martes la monja va al cementerio a media noche a rezar y que una buena idea sería que él se pusiera una túnica y algo de polvo blanco en la cara que así ella creyera que es Dios… ¡no podía fallar!**

**El siguiente martes el hippie hizo lo que el chofer sugirió y esperó a la monja en el cementerio. La monja apareció y se hincó a rezar. En eso el hippie se para al frente de la monja y le dice:  
- Yo contesto a tus rezos pero primero tienes que hacer el amor conmigo.**

**La monja se sorprendió al ver a Dios al frente y dijo que estaba bien pero que tenía que ser por detrás ya que quería mantener su virginidad.**

**La monja se subió el vestido y el hippie le hizo el amor por detrás. Cuando terminó, se quitó la túnica y gritó:  
- Jajajajajajaja…..soy yooooo, el hippie!**

**Entonces la monja se quito el vestido y grito:  
- Jajajajajajaja….soy yooooo, el chofer!"·**

Todos rieron, ante el chiste. Si tal vez era algo exagerado, pero gracioso de todos modos. Ten Ten también rio, y miró directo a su plato donde aun yacia el trozo de pizza que le habían servido. Y su vaso de cerveza estaba intacto. Con dedos algo temblorosos, tomó la comida y le dio un mordisco. Saboreándola, pero sintiendo una molestia en su interior.

Volviendo al boliche, muchos parecían estar pasándola genial. En esos momentos un lento estaba siendo reproducido. Matsuri tenía mucha vergüenza para bailarlo, así que se quedó sentada. Lee y Sergei no estaban del todo bien para bailar, o del todo sobrios.

La única que seguía bailando, era Temari. Con el mismo morocho del principio. Tenían las frentes juntas, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Él la agarraba de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Ella, se sostenía de su cuello, dejándose abrazar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó él, haciéndola apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Así él podría apoyar su barbilla sobre su rubia cabeza.

-Temari. Sabaku No Temari. – contestó casi en susurro. -¿Y tú?—

-Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. –

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capi 6. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi me gusto mucho.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto lectores/as! Adiós!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 7: ¡Que noche!

La música comenzó a sonar. Era una movida y electrizante salsa. Temari, tomó la mano de Shikamaru y lo llevó a la pista. Él le dio un giro y la rodeó por la cintura, estando ella a espaldas de él. Detrás, Matsuri bailaba lo más divertida con Lee. Se reía y disfrutaba. Pero en el recóndito mas pervertido de su mente, deseaba estar bailando así con el hermano de su nueva amiga.

Pero lo más trillado y espantoso de todo, fue ver a Sergei en medio de la pista con una mujer pelirroja, de unos cincuenta años. Tenía cuerpo saludable y bailaba como si hubiese vuelto a tener veinte. El ritmo era muy sexual. El baile era sucio. Se juntaban caderas y manoseaban piernas, glúteos y brazos. Sobre todo la primera pareja.

Shikamaru había subió una de sus piernas de Temari, sosteniéndola cerca del trasero, mientras que la mano libre sostenía su cintura. Tenían las caderas muy apretadas, y hacían un vaivén muy excitante. Se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Rítmicamente. Luego, ella se tira hacia atrás y extiende la pierna.

Sergei, mientras, saltaba hacia adelante, dirigiéndose a su bailarina, moviendo las caderas simulando una penetración. Ella, lo esperaba moviendo las caderas. Al llegar lo tomó de las manos y le hiso dar unos cuantos giros, para luego tomarlo de la cintura e inclinarlo. Como si ella fuera el hombre que guía el baile.

El baile entre Matsuri y Lee no excedía los limites. Ellos respetaban su espacio, ya que tenían personas en mente y no querían ser infieles a sus sentimientos. O simplemente estaban tan concentrados en sus fantasías que no ponían mucha atención al baile.

Mientras tanto, Ten Ten estaba volviendo a la academia acompañada por Neji. ¿Cómo había surgido? Se cuestionaba él. Ah claro, por su maldito orgullo masculino y el ser estúpidamente amable. Al menos, con ella lo era. La mitad del veía fue de poca charla. Ahora que la veía calmada, le empezaba a gradar. La observó de reojo mientras ella se deleitaba con la noche. Parecía como una niña en una dulcería, lo que le pareció tierno y algo triste.

Tenía lindos ojos, marrones como el chocolate. Labios finos pero lo suficiente carnosos para que sean degustables. Cabellos muy suaves, y brillantes. Una esbelta figura, delgada pero con prominente busto. ¿Cómo lograba hacer danza con semejante… proporción?

"¿Qué carajo me pasa?" se cuestionó. Se sobó las sienes con lentitud, mientras suspiraba. "Parezco como abeja en la miel. Me tienta, me seduce. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?"

-Neji, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella, tocando el antebrazo del Hyugga. Tal vez ninguno lo notó, pero la descarga transmitida fue a parar a ambos cuerpos. -¿Te duele la cabeza? Tengo aspirinas, si quieres. – dijo tratando de hacer sonar su voz rígida, pero dulce.

-No. gracias. – contestó. Ella lo miró no muy convencida, y siguieron camino. Faltaban unas cuadras, y la noche estaba bellísima.

-¿Estas molesto porque Hinata se fue con tu amigo Naruto? – lanzó de la nada. "Para ser francos ya se me había olvidado." Quiso responder. Pero en vez de eso negó con la cabeza, haciendo que ella se relajara un poco pero que no dejara de admirarlo en silencio.

Si bien, cuando lo conoció le pareció un patán, ahora lo veía como alguien muy educado. Respetuoso y amable. Algo callado, pero atrapante. Sobre todo sus ojos. Aunque tenía los mismos ojos que su amiga, estos brillaban de manera diferente. Y sus labios, ¡Dios, qué decir de sus labios! Se sentía tan deseosa de besarlo. Pero al pensarlo se cacheteó mentalmente. Eso es absurdo, nadie puede enamorarse en una noche. En unas horas. ¿Y por que repentinamente lo deseaba? "las hormonas." Se auto convenció.

En ese momento, Ten Ten divisó una heladería. Las luces del nombre centellaban coloridamente. Ella se quedó parada al momento que pasaron por enfrente. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que probó un helado? ¿Quince, catorce años? Cuantos fuesen, era un largo tiempo. Neji, al notar que se detuvo se acercó a su lado y lo que vio le estrujó el corazón. En sus ojos había un brillo característico de una niña de seis años, pidiéndole a su madre que le compre un dulce.

"¿Nunca había probado un helado? Tiene que ser un chiste" pensó aturdido. Pues bien, si nunca lo había probado él le compraría uno. ¿Por qué? Porque sus ojos lo piden a gritos, al igual que su alma. Además, tiene curiosidad si la ve sonreír. Nunca lo hiso frente a él, al menos no una real.

-¿Quieres uno? – preguntó el Hyugga detrás de ella, sobre su nuca. Ella se volteó y lo miró indecisa.

-No hace falta. – dijo. –No tengo tanta hambre, aunque… -susurró. Este le puso atención a lo que iba a decir, acercándose más a su rostro. –Ha pasado tiempo desde que probé uno. –sonaba melancólica, y algo deprimida.

Él no esperó aprobación y se acercó al mostrador. Pidió dos helados chicos. Para él, chocolate amargo y para ella…

-¿Qué sabor te gusta?—preguntó. Ten Ten se adelantó para reprocharle el que gaste dinero por ella. Que no quería, que estaba bien, etc. Pero Neji hiso oídos sordos y se arriesgó pidiendo un helado de sabor universal. –Vainilla. – le indicó al vendedor. Este asintió y salió a prepararlos.

-Neji, por favor. En serio, no hace falta. –insistía sujetando su brazo y tironeándolo para que la mirase. Y lo logró. Pero entonces se calló. Esa mirada de parte suya la dejó helada. Le soltó el agarre y bajó la vista rendida. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada. Él, sin embargo, la siguió observando hasta que el pedido llegó. Pagó y se largaron de allí.

-Ten. – le ofreció avisándole luego de dar toques en su hombro. Ella lo miró, y luego al dulce. Lo tomó entre ambas manos y sonrió. Luego lo miró a él.

-Gracias Neji. – dijo. El joven no lo podía creer, pero tenía la sonrisa más bella, dulce y encantadora que él jamás llegó a conocer. Luego de volver de sus pensamientos, asintió. Caminó derecho, ignorando el calor en su pecho y el deseo abrasador de abrazarla. Durante el resto del viaje hubo varios roces "accidentales" por parte de ambos. Hasta que Ten Ten tomó la iniciativa y, armándose de valor, le agarró la mano a Neji luego de otro "accidental" roce. Aunque esta vez fue por parte de él.

Él, sorprendido, miró primero a las manos entrelazadas y luego a ella. Quien, por supuesto, no lo miraba. Pero denotaba en su limpia tez, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin temor, afianzó el agarre y degustó su helado. De vez en cuando ella sentía que daba una pequeña y suave caricia al dorso de su mano. Lo que la ponía más nerviosa.

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegaron a la academia. Ninguno quería deshacer el agarre, ninguno quería dejar de ver los ojos del otro. Antes de soltarse, Ten Ten le dio un mordisco al helado, manchándose la comisura del labio. Él lo notó y decidió arriesgarse. Después de todo ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?

-Tienes… - empezó señalándose sobre su labio el lugar, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. TenTen se quedó estática. Pero inconscientemente, acercó su rostro también. Despacio y sin apuro ambos se unieron en un beso dulce, que se tornó más potente. Pero sin exagerar. El sabor chocolate y vainilla se entremezclaron. Ten Ten sintió un revoloteo en su estomago, que le hacían poner los pelos de punta. Él, por su parte, no entendía por qué rayos había hecho eso. Porque la había besado, y sobre todo…

¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo?

Pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Así que cuando el aire faltaba, ambos se separaron. Ella tenía el rostro muy ruborizado, casi rojo vivo. Cuando apenas dejo de sentir su tacto bajó su mirada avergonzada.

-¿Qué acabo…?—se cuestionó en voz alta Neji. Siguiendo sin creer que había besado a la mejor amiga de su prima. –Lo siento. – dijo.

-No, está bien. – contestó alzando la vista. En eso un mensaje llega al teléfono del castaño. Era su amiga. -¿Quién es?—preguntó curiosa.

-Sakura. Pregunta si quieres ir a bailar, con ella y los demás. Incluido yo mismo, al parecer. – dice leyendo parte del mensaje y mirándola a ella.

-Lo siento, no puedo. – contestó sonriendo tímidamente. Hasta ya parecía Hinata, pensó. –Reglas de la academia. –

-Entonces es un hasta luego. – dijo él.

-Si. – sonrió ella. Necesitaba saber una cosa más. Tan solo algo mas…

-Pero no un adiós. – atinó a afirmar.

-No. – dijo Ten Ten negando con la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios. El tono utilizado había sonado como denotando una obviedad. –No es un adiós. - Listo el pollo, pelada la gallina dice el dicho. Así que Neji, quiso probar suerte una vez más. La tentación era casi imposible. Para ambos.

Se acercó nuevamente, sin permiso, hasta rozar sus labios. Pero Ten Ten se echó atrás, dejándolo con las ganas de un "rico" beso.

-Me-me tengo que ir—susurró contra su boca. Se terminó por alejar y lo vio antes de seguir de largo. –Hasta luego –dijo al pasar a su lado. Neji la siguió con los ojos, hasta el momento en que entró al edificio. Una vez que desapareció, la realidad cayó sobre él como un rayo.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir esa noche? ¿Por qué tenía este sentimiento de preocupación en su pecho? ¿La vería de nuevo? De no ser así, la convencería a su prima de hacerlo. Pero si hubo algo que recordaría esa noche, además de los carnosos labios… la mirada de la chica sobre la ciudad nocturna y el helado que él le compró. Esas situaciones le rompieron el corazón, haciéndolo pensar que tal vez, ella no era tan feliz y alegre como demostraba ser.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de amigos salían del boliche español. Riendo y aun bebiendo. Se tambaleaban pero no lo suficiente para caer.

-Vallamos a otro club, quiero seguir bailando. – propuso Sergi, que tenia colgado sobre su cuello los brazos de la señora con quien había bailado. Temari, estaba siendo agarrada por el Nara, quien también ebrio, reina y fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Vamos, andando. – dijo Temari, arrastrando a todos. Matsuri, los siguió por detrás, pero lentamente. Estaba en las nubes, pensando en un joven de pelo rojizo, ojos agua marinas y…

-¡Matsuri! – le llamó Lee por tercera vez.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Qué me de-decías?—preguntó avergonzada, puesto que él le había estado hablando y ella ni cuenta se dio.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri? ¿Pareces ida? – indagó. Ella asintió, pero al hacerlo se arrepintió. –Ah… ya veo. ¿Piensas en un chico, verdad? – quiso saber. Ella se ruborizó y asintió lentamente. Después de todo, de seguro ni lo conocía. -¿Puedo saber cómo se llama el galán? –

-Es…es… Gaara. –dijo difícilmente.

-¿Gaara? ¿Sabaku No Gaara? – preguntó sorprendido. Ella se sintió morir, ¡Lo conocía! ¿Ahora qué haría? Lo único, hasta el momento, fue que asintió. –Es uno de mis mejores amigos. – afirmó. Ok, ella ya estaba pidiendo que la tierra la tragase.

-Por favor… no le digas. – rogó.

-Pequeña flor, nunca lo haría. ¿Qué clase de amigo seria? ¡Que la llama de vuestra juventud sirva para hacerlo caer a tus pies! – dijo haciendo pose de tipo guay. Matsuri solo vio con cara rara, pero le dio las gracias.

Una vez que Ten Ten entró, se dirigió directamente hacia el baño. Se quitó su campera y chaleco, quedando en remera. Se posicionó de perfil al gran espejo, y palpó su vientre mirando fijamente si había algún bulto o algo parecido. Se colocó una mano en la espalda, también, para poder ver más claro. Frunció el seño y se dirigió al cubículo detrás de ella.

Cerró con traba y levantó la tapa. Fue entonces que en el silencio del baño, y en metros de distancia, nadie logró oír el regurgitar de ella, para devolver lo comido en la noche. La grasosa pizza y el delicioso y espumoso helado que Neji, dulcemente, ofreció a comprarle. Todo. Todo terminó a parar dentro del inodoro. Luego de haber hecho el reflejo, y que el alimento subió por su garganta como si de un ascensor se tratase, tosió. Y tosió fuerte, tratando de aliviar la acidez que sentía en la garganta.

La mañana siguiente, el grupo de cuatro que salió a divertirse estaba estropeado. Matsuri sentía un dolor punzante en cabeza. Y en la práctica pateó sin querer a su compañero. Temari, le tocó hacer pareja con un chico llamado Ryu, quien a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño tenía mucha fuerza. Ten Ten, hiso pareja con Lee, y se alegró de ello porque él le había caído muy bien. Incluso ya podría decirse que eran mejores amigos. Pero el pobre estaba tan mal, que además de reírse y cuchillear con Ten Ten los sucesos de la noche anterior, le costaba tener una postura firme.

A su lado estaba Sergei, quien tenía de Acompañante a Marleene. Fue entonces, en el momento de levantar a la mujer, que Sergei perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, junto con su acompañante. Los demás, mantenían una posición estable.

-Cuidado con eso. Lo rompes lo pagas. – dijo burlona. Todos rieron y bajaron a sus compañeras de sus hombros.

-Basta. – dijo el profesor aplaudiendo, para callarlos. –Basta. Ustedes cuatro, acérquense. – ordenó señalando a Lee, Temari, Matsuri y Sergei.

-Oh no. – protestó Temari riendo aun.

–Estamos ensayando y preparándonos para una obra. Esto es un insulto. No solo para mí, sino que para sus compañeros y la escuela misma. –dijo. Temari trataba de contener una risa, así como Lee. Sergei se masajeaba los costados del rostro. Y Matsuri mantenía una mirada seria hacia el profesor. –Váyanse de mi clase. – sentenció al ver que le estaban faltando el respeto.

Esa tarde, tuvieron que quedarse a limpiar todos los vidrios de todos los salones.

-¿Cuentos estudios hay en total? – preguntó Matsuri limpiando la espuma del vidrio. A su lado tenia a Sergei, luego a Temari y, por último, venia Lee.

-Ocho. –Respondió Lee.

-Argh, esos son muchos vidrios… -

-Si, pero valió la pena. – comentó riendo. – El ver a Sergei levantándose a esa anciana. – recordó a todos. Y fue que carcajearon. Excepto el acusado, quien se trató de defender.

-¡Oh por Dios! Me había olvidado de esa. – comenta Temari.

-Si, que estomago tienes amigo. –comentó Lee.

-Solo pasó porque estaba ebrio, ¿No ven?—se quiso excusar.

"TOC-TOC"

-¿Hay alguien? – preguntó Ten Ten, acompañada de Hinata.

-Si, entra. – dijo Temari.

-Chicos, ¿Necesitan una mano? – se propuso la oji perla... Matsuri les alcanzó trapos y limpia-vidrios. -¿Y cómo les fue?—quiso saber.

-No se… Pregúntale a Sergei. – se burló Temari. Haciendo reír a todos. –Tuvieron que haberlo visto, bailando con una anciana de unos… ¿Cincuenta?—Ten Ten y Hinata se miraron, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-Valla, lo que me he perdido. Y dime Sergei… ¿Era sexy?—se burlo la castaña de chonguitos. Se acercó a él para rematar. –Espera lo que diga Galina, como se pondrá. – ¡No, no, no! No pueden decirle, me matará –se sobresaltó. –Además, me sentía solo, no significó nada. -

-No lo sé Sergei, concuerdo con Ten Ten. – dijo Temari aferrando la esponja. – Creo que una mujer sabe qué tipo de ayuda se debe dar a un hombre. –

-¿Qué tal esto?—dijo arrojándole la esponja con la cual estaba lavando el vidrio. Temari gritó y luego se propuso a devolverla, pero falló y le pegó a Hinata. Esta riendo tomó el balde y arrojó el agua sobre la rubia, mojando a los varones. Ten Ten le logró pegar a Temari, pero cuando quiso huir, se resbaló y cayó al piso.

Había comenzado una guerra de agua y esponjas, como cuando eran menores. Jugar on agua y patinar en el piso mojado. ¡Qué recuerdos!

Esa tarde, Ten Ten recibió la visita de su madre. Así que fueron a almorzar juntas. La castaña para lograr algo de conversación con su madre quiso contarle el chiste que Naruto había dicho la noche anterior.

-Entonces, La monja se sorprendió al ver a Dios al frente y dijo que estaba bien pero que tenía que ser por detrás ya que quería mantener su virginidad. La monja se subió el vestido y el hippie le hizo el amor por detrás. Cuando terminó, se quitó la túnica y gritó:  
- dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

-¿Qué te parecería tener a Charley como compañero en el ensayo de la obra? – dijo de repente, parecía ansiosa de querer cambiar de tema. –Es muy bueno. Dicen que pierde el tiempo bailando con Matsuri. –

-Si, no sé. Como sea, el hippie gritó… - pero de nuevo no puedo terminar.

-¿Desde cuándo no quieres hablar de algo importante?—

-No es tan importante, por favor déjame terminar. – decía casi rogando ella.

-¿No tan importante?—comentó enojada. –Tener un mal compañero de baile, es como tener un mal compañero en un torneo de tenis. – comparó.

-No lo sé, nunca jugué tenis. – contestó fría y seria.

-¿Qué te sucede cariño? ¿Estás en tu periodo?—

-No. – dijo algo sorprendida. -¡Dios! – suspiró en algo parecido a una risa.

-Te notó extraña, de todos modos. – dijo comiendo como si nada.

-Tan solo trato de mantener una conversación contigo, contarte un chiste porque pocas veces nos veremos de ahora en más. – trató de explicarle. La madre ni se inmutó, tan solo la miró. Sin más ni menos.

-Y yo estoy tratando de mantener una importante conversación acerca de tu futuro. – Ten Ten estaba por bajar los brazos, ya le era casi imposible contenerse. –Tener un compañero bueno, te ayudara a evolucionar como bailarina. Y eso será beneficioso al momento de presentarte al casting. – la castaña tenía la cabeza baja, dolida por la actitud que su madre portaba con ella.

-No sé si tengo el corazón para elegir un compañero, mama. – se excusó.

-No podemos arriesgarnos Ten Ten, tu carrera completa depende de cómo bailaras en la obra de este año… -

-Ya lo sé. – profirió enojada. Su madre volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella con cara sorprendida.

-Por el amor de Dios, no vengas con una escenita de adolescente enojada. – protestó la madre cansada. Ten Ten frunció el seño y apretó los labios. –Llegamos tan lejos, no vamos a quedarnos fuera del programa. ¿Verdad?—dijo. Silencio. –Como sea, hoy me encontré con tu directora. – dijo sonriendo. La joven levantó la vista hacia su madre, con profunda ira reflejada en ellos. –Fácilmente puedo hablar con ella y arreglar el cambio de pareja… - pero esta vez es ella quien resulta interrumpida.

-¡La cosa es que el hippie grita soy el hippie y la monja grita soy yo el chofer!—termina de contar el chiste y, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa se retira del lugar.

Para despejar su mente, Ten Ten visitó un lugar bastante simple donde ofrecían todo tipo de bailes. Fue recomendado por Matsuri, quien iba varias veces para relajarse. Y se enteró, que al lado tenia al grupo del gimnasio. Que también resultó que iban los hermanos de Temari. Y desde entonces, admira a escondidas a su amor platónico.

Tuvo que atravesar un pasillo algo angosto, lleno de gente elongando y charlando. Llegó a la recepción, y preguntó a la chica que atendía. Era una adolescente de unos 25 años, morena con pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

-Hola, ¿Qué clases de baile tiene aquí?—

-La que sea, ¿Cuál quieres tu?—

-Cualquier cosa menos ballet. – dijo.

Cuando entró a su clase, la misma que su amiga hacia, se sorprendió por la confianza con que la gente se trataba. Los hombres daban picos a las mujeres y otros hombres. Todos se trataban como si de hermanos estamos hablando. Además, algunos estaban comiendo muffins, o tortas. Comidas calóricas que estaban prohibidas para ella. O cualquier bailarina.

Se preparó y el momento en el que llegó la profesora, se movió al centro de la pista.

-¡OK todo el mundo! ¡Hagámoslo! – gritó la profesora. Todo acompañó en el grito y se acomodaron. Ten Ten, eligió ir en el centro. Se dirigió al estéreo y reprodujo un Cd. –Empecemos con el calentamiento... Cabeza. —La movían de adelante a atrás y viceversa. – Ahora a los costados. – y lo hiso.

Pero cuando Ten Ten movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, vio al gimnasio. Aunque la rareza está en que en él, estaban Naruto, el chico Sasuke y Neji. ¡Neji! Lo tenía al lado del salón y él ni lo sabía.

-Hombro derecho… muévanlo, si. –decía. Ella trató de ignorarlos, pero cada segundo que tenía libre, espiaba para comprobar si la había captado allí. –Hombro izquierdo. –

En ese momento, la puerta se abre mientras entra una pareja. Una castaña y un castaño de extraños tatuajes. ¡Eran los chicos que vio en la universidad! Entonces Naruto, era ESE Naruto. Del cual la chica lo amenazó. ¡Y lo había amenazado con contarle a Sakura! ¡Su nueva amiga, Sakura!

-Que pequeño es el mundo. – susurró. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, unos ojos blancos como la luna la observaban desde al otro lado de la ventana. Había frenado sus ejercicios, y miraba con asombro, sin creer en lo que veía. Jamás pensó que se la encontraría tan pronto.

-¿Qué miras Neji?—preguntó Naruto. Se colocó en su lugar y trató de ver también. -¡Ah…! –dijo. Neji tragó en seco. Lo había descubierto. –Acaban de llegar Kiba y Megumi-chan a la clase de baile. – anunció. Suspiró. Lo había olvidado, Naruto era tan despistado.

-Ahora, abro… y bajo. – decía la profesora alzando los brazos y haciendo un giro con la cadera. –Repítanlo unas tres veces más. – decía acompañando el paso. –Ahora abajo, recuéstense. Y ¡Arriba caderas! – gritó. Ella trataba de seguir el paso de los demás quienes ya conocían este ejercicio. -¡Muévanlas, eso! Muy bien, de costado. – se movieron. – Levanten esas piernas, uno, dos, tres. Vamos chicos. – ahora caminaba entre la gente. –Dense vuelta, vamos. –

Mientras Ten Ten buscaba con la mirada al Hyugga. Pero no lo encontró más. ¿Habría sido cosa suya y de su mente? Ni ahí, estaban Sasuke y Naruto. Y él también. Tal vez… solo fue al baño o a beber algo.

-De acuerdo, me agacho. Y extiendo piernas. Me agacho… y extiendo pierna. – decía aplaudiendo al compas. Se levantaron lentamente y aflojaron músculos.

Ahora los dividieron en grupos, varones por un lado, mujeres por el otro.

-Vamos a hacerlo. Solo olvídense de los pasos y sientan la música. – dijo.

Mientras esperaba sentada, Ten Ten aprovechó a rebuscar los ojos perlas del joven. Levantó la cabeza un poco y fue cuando dio con ellos. Pero no los encontró sobre sus amigos o el aparato del gimnasio. No la estaban mirando a ella.

**Lamento la tardanza, el colegio, exámenes, la vagancia. Ustedes entienden Jejeje.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos luego gente… (Si todavía la hay :s )**

**Chaito!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 8: Audiciones.

Cuando ella notó que la estaba mirando fijamente, volteó la vista sonrojada. ¿Desde cuándo sucedía esto? ¿No era que Ten Ten Ama, no estaba interesada en los muchachos? Se decía mentalmente.

-¡Aquí vamos!... uno, dos, y… - gritó la profesora. Presionó un botón y una canción algo heavy, pero con ritmos muy marcados comenzó a sonar. Los hombres hacían una coreografía genial, faltaba coordinación, pero la energía que ponían en ello era increíble.

Además, a ella le parecía divertido verlo. Parecían disfrutarlo como si de niños se tratase. En ese momento levantó la vista, pero no lo encontró. Se levantó de su asiento, porque los hombres se habían hecho a un lado dejando la pista libre. Suspiró, agradecida en su interior ya que él no la vería bailar ese tipo de danza.

Se colocó adelante, entre dos jóvenes. Habían practicado la coreografía un rato, y Ten Ten pudo aprendérsela bien. Los pasos eran muy similares a los del ballet. Los giros igual. El movimiento de cabezas, con forme el ritmo era continuo. Parecía frenético. Delirante. Ten Ten sintió una adrenalina recorrer sus venas, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Movía las caderas sensualmente, mientras admiraba su reflejo en el espejo. Deslizaba las manos por sus curvas, se revolvía el cabello. Eran pasos pudorosos, pero excitantes.

Una vez que la coreografía terminó, hicieron fila para pasar con una pirueta. Como en la clase de ballet. Ella aprovechó su elasticidad y conocimientos y realizó un yanyé perfecto. Así, uno por uno. Intercalados hombre y mujer.

Luego, todos pasaron al centro y realizaron giros seguidos.

-¡Vamos gente! Vallan por ello. – alentaba mientras los giros aumentaban. De cinco, pasaron a diez. De diez a quince. Luego se tiró al piso derrotada, y muy mareada. Pero feliz, porque no fue criticada por su forma de bailar, o si había estado bien estirada.

Luego de que la clase terminara, se cambió y se peinó. Agradeció a la profesora y caminó hasta la salida. Cuando cruzó la puerta una voz muy conocida le hablo.

-Ten Ten. – dijo. Ella se volteó sorprendida, al parecer aun no se había ido. Estaba encima de su motocicleta, frente a la entrada… detrás del vidrio… ¡Donde estuvo bailando! Ahora deseó que la tierra le tragase, no podía sentirse más avergonzada. –Parece que no me recuerdas. ¿Qué haces por aquí?—

-¿Es eso un problema?—contestó acercándose al vehículo. –Ya sé que debería estar en las clases de hoy, pero Temari, una amiga, me cubre. – explica excusándose.

-Ni que importase. – contestó indiferente. –Bailaste bien. – alagó de repente. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir fuertemente.

-Gracias. – susurró. Bajó la vista para no sentirse más sofocada. –Digo, fue solo una clase. ¿Cómo podría bailar con la misma efusividad en mis clases? –

-Sera porque… ¿aquí no te cuelgan por bailar mal?—tiró al aire. Ten Ten trató de tapar una risa, pero los labios no fueron muy fuertes. -¿Has almorzado ya? – preguntó

-No. – contestó, prediciendo lo que seguía.

-¿Un café?—

-Claro. – dijo. Él hiso un ademan con la cabeza, indicándole que se suba. Ella se colocó detrás de Neji, le acercó su casco y se lo puso. Le rodeó la cintura, sintiéndose un poco incomoda al hacerlo, pero era necesario. De otro modo se caería.

Era la primera vez que Ten Ten viajaba por esa ciudad en la tarde-noche. El paisaje parecía irreal. Cuando llegaron al puente, Ten Ten volteó su vista hacia el lago. Observando los colores que imitaba el agua del sol. El naranja se mezclaba con el azul y el celeste del cielo. Parecía una imagen digna de ser fotografiada, pero desgraciadamente no tenía cámara y, de ser así, no pude sacar una foto estando sobre una motocicleta.

Miró hacia adelante, poniendo atención en la gran variante de vehículos en la zona. Sonrió. Ahora la niña parecía ella, admirando las luces de la ciudad. Todo esto no pareció desapercibido por Neji, quien la espiaba desde el espejo retrovisor. En parte, le daba ternura verla con una expresión tan infantil. La otra parte, le hacía convencer cada vez más que ella estaba implicando algo en su vida ahora.

Es decir, el beso fue impulsivo. Es hombre, está en plena adolescencia. Es normal. Pero el hecho de pasarte casi todas las noches pensando en que estará haciendo, o recordar los bellos ojos chocolates que tenia. O que se sentiría abrazar ese delgado y torneado cuerpo de bailarina… como tantas veces, se abofeteó mentalmente, diciéndose una y otra vez que no tenía tiempo de enamorarse. No en plena carrera universitaria.

Llegaron a un café, muy lindo en verdad. No era enorme pero bastante grande. Tomaron una mesa que quedaba al lado de la pared. Debajo de los cuadros de artistas y músicos. Habían pedido dos cortados y unas galletas con chispas y pasas. Él al lado de ella. La mesera no tardó en venir, aunque traía solo los cafés. Ninguna golosina.

-Lo lamentamos, las galletas están agotadas. Se vendieron todas. – se disculpó. Antes de que Neji le preguntara algo, ella respondió.

-No importa. Muchas gracias. – contestó Ten Ten. La dama se retiró tranquilamente. Ella la vio irse, para luego tomar su café. Cuando la vista volvió a la mesa, notó que él la miraba raro. Como… ¿Confundido? -¿Qué?—preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué? –

-Está bien. Después de todo no puedo ingerir muchas calorías. – dijo sonriendo, esperando tranquilizarlo. Pero su fría y seria postura estaba impune.

-Eso no. – dijo fríamente. -¿Por qué te exiges tanto? –

-Bueno, contando que no tengo el cuerpo ideal para bailar, mis pies apestan y no creo que llegue a ser bailarina profesional. Nunca. – dijo enumerando con los dedos. No parecía afectada, pero tampoco quería que él notase que lo estaba.

-¿Ellos te dicen eso?—preguntó. Parecía enojado, por su tono de voz. O tal vez solo lo imaginó.

-No exactamente. – trató de decir ella.

-Pero lo hacen indirectamente. – afirmó. Ahí, ella calló. No tenia con que replicar. ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Era verdad. El cerró los ojos y bajó la vista. Ten Ten, se sintió muy humillada en ese instante. El pecho le dolía, no solo por las vendas y el sarpullido… le dolía dentro del pecho. –TenTen. – le llamó entonces. Ella levantó la vista, dolida. Y pudo jurar que él lo había notado. -¿Me puedes hacer una promesa?—

-¿Una promesa?—repitió confundida.

-Si. Quiero que me prometas, que no importa lo que te digan, seguirás adelante y triunfaras. Y si descubres que no es lo que querías después de todo, que te liberes de ello. – relató. –Y también has lo mismo con Hinata. Ella es muy sensible con estas cosas. –

-Lo prometo. – dijo ella. Neji alzó su café y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

-Trato. – dijo, haciendo chocar ambas tazas. Esta situación le sacó una radiante sonrisa a Ten Ten que alimentó el calor que el joven comenzaba a sentir dentro. Ya más calmada, dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de Neji, haciéndole tener un escalofrío. El corazón le comenzó a bombear fuertemente.

Ten Ten levantó la mirada, hacia sus ojos perlas. Le sonrió y susurró un "gracias". Ninguno lo notaba, pero ambos comenzaron a acortar la distancia. Cuando estuvieron lo más cerca posible, el Hyugga apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Quería olerla, recordarla. Pasó un brazo detrás de su espalda, dándole mejor apoyo. Ten Ten fue quien dio comienzo al beso. Es que lo necesitaba. Desde esa noche, no había podido parar de pensar en esos suaves labios. En su húmeda lengua. En… en… En su persona misma.

Neji no era tan santo. Su deseo era más carnal que sentimental. Esto de las hormonas le estaba molestando, y siendo futuro médico sabría qué pasaría. O debería saberlo.

Ten Ten alzó una mano hasta dar con la curvatura del cuello del joven y ejerció presión. Dándole más profundidad al beso. Neji, por su parte, también dio más fuerza al brazo, impulsándose desde el brazo que la rodeaba. Con la mano libre, le acariciaba la pierna por sobre las calzas. Pero su viaje se vio interrumpido cuando ella le aferró la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Neji entendía perfectamente la situación. Ella estaba muy necesitada de amor. De compañía. De cariño. Y él podía dárselo. La cuestión aparte, era… que se estaba enamorando.

Cuando todo pasó, sin palabras en medio, él la llevó a la academia. Se volvieron a despedir con un beso. Pero uno casto. Ella le sonrió y se adentró al lugar. Casi pudo dormir de todas las emociones que tenia revolviendo su estomago…

-_Grand yette, chassé relevé._ – dictaba la profesora Etsuko a las jóvenes que estaban en el centro. Sentados contra el vidrio estaban tres profesores y el director. –Y giro doble… - todas lo hicieron excepto una que realizó uno demás. –Ana. Ana, pedí giro doble, no triple. De nuevo— la música volvió a sonar, y los pasos se repitieron. Pero la joven llamada Ana volvió a hacer el mismo error.

-¡Ana! ¡Ana! – llamó ella aplaudiendo. Se encaminó para quedar frente a la estudiante. –Quiero un doble limpio. –exigió.

-Lo siento, pero no había suficiente música para tres. Quiero decir, ¿No debemos hacer el triple después?—

-Doble. – dejó claro y volvió a su posición. –Fin de la discusión. –

Mientras estaban las practicas grupales, la madre de Ten Ten llegó al salón. Se colocó en una esquina y observó la clase. Los profesores seguían en su misma posición, anotando mentalmente todo.

-Eso está mucho mejor Nicol. – ahora miró al grupo siguiente. –Hermoso Laysha. – luego de que terminaran les habló a todas. –Ten Ten, tienes buenos saltos, gran elevación. – la madre de la castaña sonrió orgullosa. –Pero volarías más si lo hicieras con el corazón. –

Ten Ten apretó los dientes, tratando de ignorar la voz de Marleene que reía por detrás.

-Oh, ¿A quién le importa la opinión de la profesora?—le tranquiliza su madre, luego de haber salido del ensayo. –Tu amiga Matsuri tiene algunos problemas en la técnica. – opinó. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero prefirió no hacer nada. –Tan solo, no dejes que te afecte. No es nada. – le dice tomando su mano.

En el salón de almuerzo Matsuri, Temari, Lee y Sergei comían tranquilos luego de un agotador día. En eso llega Ten Ten alegre.

-En caso de que les interese, están por poner los papeles de la obra. – y se va trotando. Todos miran al mismo tiempo sus relojes y celulares y, tomando sus cosas, corren hacia el lugar donde el informe será pegado.

Segundos luego, se encontraban detrás de la secretaria del director, quien llevaba la hoja. Pero junto con ellos estaban los dos grupos, femenino y masculino. Pero lo extraño fue que colocaron dos hojas. Una, era la obre de mitad de año. La otra era una obra completamente nueva.

Una por una se fueron fijando. Matsuri y Hinata lograron los papeles que querían. Temari, en cambio esperaba el principal. Pero este se lo dieron a Marleene. Aunque fue solicitada en la otra obra, de la cual ya sospechaba. Pero tampoco obtuvo el papel principal. En esa obra también fueron solicitados dos hombres más: Lee y Sergei.

-Bien hecho, hija. Te felicito. – decía la madre de la castaña, saliendo de ese tumultuoso lugar.

**He aquí la conti para mis lectoras/es. (Si aun los hay.)**

**Una cosita… como muchas escritoras de Fanfiction, comparto la idea de que, si un seguidor le gusta la historia y pone "fav. Story" o lo que sea, que deje un Review. No les cuesta nada, porque cuando ustedes escriban, creo q también les molestaría que suceda esto.**

**Lo digo en son de paz. Es una opinión que quería expresar hace tiempo. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos luego.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 9: Feliz cumpleaños.

Por los pasillos de los cuartos masculinos, Temari iba buscando uno en particular. Hasta que llegó, la puerta estaba abierta. Dio tres golpes, para alertar al dueño de la recamara. Sonaba una suave música clásica.

-Hola… - saludó él, sonriéndole.

-Felicidades. – dice sonriendo tristemente. –Por el nuevo ballet, la audición. –

-Si, es algo genial. – contesta el morocho. Estaba recostado en su cama, con un cuaderno donde parecía estar escribiendo algo que no llegaba a leer.

-Seguro será genial. – dice adentrándose al lugar y apoyando su peso sobre la cama de enfrente.

-Eso creo… Ten Ten siempre dice esas teorías sobre hacer ballet para el público. – dice. Suspira. –Hago ballet, porque no hago nada por las personas. – Temari ríe, pero el ruido se corta con un sollozo repentino. El chico calla y la mira. –Oí que tienes un buen personaje en el ballet de la academia. – dice para aliviar el clima.

Y era verdad, a pesar de la mala noticia que le dio el director en la mañana. Resultó ser, que el nuevo ballet no necesitaba dos mujeres, así que la colocaron de nuevo en el acto que realizarían a mitad de año. Estaba enojada. Frustrada. Pero sobre todo, dolida.

-Si. Solo tendré que actuarlo bien y no hacer enojar al jefe. – dice sonriendo. –Nadie me verá ahí para conseguir un trabajo. Seré invisible, como siempre. –

-Lo siento. – dice.

-No es la gran cosa, Lee. – dice. –No importa ya. –

-Si, lo sé. – dice. Cierra el cuaderno con el cual estaba escribiendo y se hace un lado. Palpa el colchón, en el espacio libre y mueve los labios diciendo: "ven." Temari sonríe y se va a acostar a su lado.

-¿Apesta verdad?—pregunta rodeándola por el cuello para hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Qué cosa?—

-Que a mi si me importa. Eres mi amiga. –

-Si, un poco tal vez. –

-Pero piensa en todo lo que has ganado aquí… grandes amigos, como yo y Ten Ten. Salidas espectaculares, y un sexy novio. – ella ríe ante sus enumeraciones y le susurra un gracias.

Más adelante, en el auditorio se practicaba la otra obra. La cual se había hablado principalmente por la profesora Etsuko. Había dos filas de parejas, que formaban un camino. En la esquina trasera, Louis, un joven muy talentoso, estaba parado junto al director a su derecha. Quien le hablaba de cómo actuarlo. La música suena, y Louis comienza a caminar seguido por detrás por él.

-Los ojos están en ti. – habla lentamente. Casi torturándolo. –Tus ojos están solo en Marleene. – mientras avanzaba, las mujeres de las parejas eran levantadas por los hombres para abrir un sendero para él. –Presenta tu pecho, ínflalo. Camina lento… libre… -

-El chico es una momia, debería estar en un museo. – opinó Temari, quien en realidad había sido trasladada de obra, estaba en la última fila. Su compañero ríe, pero no desarma su postura. Louis hiso oídos sordos y se mantuvo firme.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta señorita Sabaku? – dijo el director.

-Si. ¿De qué se trata esto?—dijo bajando los brazos y rompiendo su postura. Su compañero la imitó al ver que esto no continuaría.

-La música. – responde. – La música, es una expresión de armonía. – Dice con una voz más audible que antes. –No creo que necesite decir más. – termina. Se voltea hacia Marleene, donde espera sonriente y erguida. Con una postura bellísima. Mientras Temari charlo con el director, los bailarines no se detuvieron. Por eso, la atención volvió hacia la pareja principal.

-Louis. Louis, pecho afuera. Bien afuera. – ordena. El chico llega hasta donde esta Marleene y le ofrece la mano. –Eso es, con delicadeza. Una mano suave. Suave. – va relatándole los pasos mientras el ensayo es hecho. –Muy bien, Marleene. – dice observando sus pies.

Mientras en la otra obra:

-Quiero que esto sea tan real como pueda ser posible. – dijo a los cuatro. –Tu. – señaló a Ten Ten. – Eres una bailarina que está enamorada de un joven. Tu. – explicó señalando a Lee. – Y Sergei es el otro hombre, es el director de una compañía de ballet. Ok, estos son los pasos que deberán hacer… Michael. – llamó al joven que estaba a cargo del repertorio musical. La secuencia era:

"Paso, toco. Paso, toco. Paso atrás. Doble releve."

-De acuerdo, Sergei continúa haciendo esto. Lee, mira. – dijo y se acercó a Ten Ten. –Agáchate… dame tu mano derecha. – ella lo hace. –Te arrastro hacia aquí… y le levantaras la pierna… así. – dice, sosteniendo una pierna con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sostiene su cintura. –Eso funcionara. Lee. – avisa, posicionándolo en donde corresponde.

Cuando la practica terminó y Temari estaba por irse, una voz la llamó. Era la profesora Etsuko. Ella bufó notoriamente y se acercó con mirada cansina, como diciendo: "¿Que carajos quiere ahora?"

-No te agrada mucho ¿Verdad? No te culpo. – comenzó, refiriéndose al profesor al parecer. Ella solo la miró expresando su obviedad. –Es imposible. – dice. – Es agotador e imperdonable. –Ella aprieta los labios. –La cosa es que serás presionada por conseguir cualquier coreógrafo de una compañía que no sea igual. – se cruza de brazos y se le acerca. – Las respuestas de siempre los culpan. "No es justo, yo debí conseguir esa parte." – Ella trata de ocultar su enojo pero le estaba pareciendo un arduo trabajo de hacer. –Las chicas inteligentes, donde no queda por mirar, cuando las cosas se complican. – dijo. Temari se sentía muy mal, sentía que le estaba echando su derrota en la cara. Por fin se estaba vengando, pensaba. –La cosa no está en eso. Esta en ESTO. – dijo palmeando la barra de práctica. –No importa lo que suceda en la clase, en la presentación, una semana o cinco minutos antes… si tú vuelves aquí, estarás en casa. -

Esa tarde tenían grandes planes por hacer. Le festejarían a Lee su cumpleaños en un barco alquilado por su familia. Aunque estarían solo ellos. Ten Ten llegó a su cuarto para arreglarse y se encontró con Temari.

-Hola. – dijo. -¿Cómo… como te fue?—preguntó.

-Ehm… bien. – dijo, poniéndose una chaqueta.

-Con el rey del ballet. – dijo refiriéndose al director.

-Oh, cállate. – siguió de largo, pero antes quiso aclarar algo. –Pero esa Etsuko, es una maldita perra parlante. ¡Cree que sabe todo sobre la vida de todos!—dice. En eso llega Hinata con Matsuri.

-Chicas hora de irse. Los muchachos ya están aquí. – dice Hinata. Las cuatro se van hasta la salida donde pudieron notar una camioneta y un auto. –Esto será así: en la camioneta están Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Gaara. Los acompañan Temari y Matsuri. En el auto está Neji iremos Ten Ten, Lee y yo. ¿Entendido?—todos asintieron. Cada uno se fue a su vehículo. –Tan solo iremos hasta el centro donde una limusina nos llevara al barco. –

-¿Una limusina?- preguntó sorprendida Ten Ten.

-Regalo mío y de Neji, es que amigo de la familia hace años. –

Sin decir más se dirigieron hacia los vehículos. El auto donde estaba el chico Sasuke ya había partido. Mientras Neji había bajado del suyo para abrir la puerta para las chicas. Lee iría adelante.

-Hola Neji. – saludó Hinata. El asintió. Ten Ten siguió de largo para subirse detrás de Hinata, pero antes de llegar, le cerraron la puerta. Ella miró con el ceño fruncido a él, por semejante atrevimiento.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso me prohíbes ir?—preguntó molesta.

-A la gente se le saluda. ¿Sabías? –dijo serio, pero con cierta indirecta en sus palabras. Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, pero antes de tocar sus labios le depositó un beso en la comisura de estos.

-Buen día, Neji. – dijo tomando ella la puerta y subiendo. El joven suspiró algo molesto, pues esperaba otro tipo de saludo. Se dirigió al volante y partieron hacia el lugar de encuentro.

El viaje no duró mucho. Pero lo más emocionante fue ver la cara de emoción de Lee al ver la limusina color verde, igual que sus mallas preferidas. Lloraba con emoción, (Imaginen cascaditas estilo anime) y agradecía una y otra vez. Todos gritaban de emoción pues irían de viaje en barco. Beberían y comerían. Pasarían un buen rato.

Por la izquierda subieron todos menos Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Ten Ten. Por lo que tuvieron que bordear el auto. Subió primero Naruto, para luego ayudar a Hinata, pero esta se desmalló por razón obvia para todos excepto para el despistado rubio. Antes de que la castaña pudiese subir, es tomada por la cintura y sorprendida por un beso. Le toma segundos corresponderle. Al separarse lo mira atónita y sonrojada.

-Yo consigo lo que quiero. – se escusa para luego entrar al auto. Ella ríe y le sigue, para cerrar la puerta después. Lo que ninguno d los dos sospechaba, era que desde las alturas dl puente que tenían detrás, unos ojos habían sido testigos de la escena. Y no lucían felices o nostálgicos. Irradiaban ira.

Mientras la limusina iba andando por la gran ciudad, por la ventana del techo estaban parados Lee, Ten Ten, Hinata, Matsuri, Naruto y Sakura. Los demás o esperaban su turno o simplemente no les interesaba. Dentro, dos hombres observaban ciertas partes de dos jóvenes que tenían medio cuerpo fuera del auto e ignoraban sus miradas. Una pareja, discutía como siempre. Y otro tan solo miraba por la ventana y escuchaba reír a su…

¿Novia? ¿Podía llamarle así? Porque en realidad nunca se quedo claro. Es decir, se habían besado algunas veces pero… no había de que preocuparse, le pediría en el barco y problema resuelto. Pero en ese instante, un terror se apoderó de él. ¿Sería capaz de abrir tanto su caparon de frialdad para decirle eso? Lo dudaba, pero debía intentarlo.

Una vez arriba del barco, se acomodaron en la proa para sacar la foto principal. Sergei estaba con la cámara, programando el disparo automático. Casi todos, estaban con vinchas ninjas que tenían grabada la imagen de una hoja. Pero faltaba Naruto. Quien llegaba con una caja de donas y la vincha atada a su frente.

-Traje la comida para después. – dice. Se coloca en el centro, abrazando a Hinata quien trataba de aparentar lo más posible para no arruinar la foto.

-Apresúrate, ya empieza. –Dijo Sakura. Todos tomaron una dona, inclusive Temari quien tenía una leve tendencia a la diabetes.

-No deberías comer eso, te hará mal. – le atinó a decir Shikamaru, actual novio. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el aire por el costado opuesto de ella.

-Mira quién habla. – dijo sonriendo y dándole un mordisco.

-¿Listos? – dijo Sergei. Ten Ten sonrió con malicia. Porque sabía que Neji era muy recto, pero le tenía una sorpresa. Vio que la luz comenzaba a titilar. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido. En el último segundo, le colocó al muchacho la vincha en su frente y sonrió sobre su hombro.

-¡Sí!—festejaron todos. Ahora empezaba la verdadera fiesta. En el bar, todos estaban disfrutando su café, junto con facturas o galletas. Gaara, se estaba sintiendo agobiado por tanto ruido y decide salir. Además, tenía a su lado al novio de su hermana que apestaba a cigarrillo.

Al salir notó que no estaba solo. Tomada de la barra que rodeaba al barco, parada en una postura que, según él, era perfecta, Matsuri practicaba las posiciones para la obra.

-¿Qué haces?—preguntó, aunque era bastante obvio.

-Gaara… no te escuche. – dijo sonriendo. Se irguió y se volteó. –Yo, nada. Estaba practicando para la obra que daremos. De seguro Temari te ha contado. – dijo. El pelirrojo asintió, apoyándose en la barra para mirar al mar. –El profesor me dijo que estaba algo desequilibrada y debía practicar más. –

-Tal vez necesitas descansar. –

-Eso es lo último que necesito. Si él lo dice es porque es cierto. Soy muy torpe. -

-Que idiota. – dice sin pensar. –Tenías una postura muy buena. – Pero al momento de haber hablado se arrepintió, se sentía algo avergonzado pero no sabía porque. Matsuri estaba muy feliz, y nerviosa. Pero antes de contestar Hinata la llamó.

-Gracias Gaara. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salir d allí corriendo. Él la vio irse con ojos levemente abiertos, mientras se sobaba la piel que ella había tocado con sus labios. Su corazón saltaba a lo loco, y sentía sangre aglomerarse en sus mejillas. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Sentadas en la escalera, Temari hablaba con Matsuri. La castaña le contaba la reciente escena que tuvo con su hermano. Hace unas semanas le había dicho que le gustaba y la rubia se había ofrecido a ayudar. En eso Neji aparece bajando por las escaleras, con mirada preocupada.

-¿Vieron a Ten Ten? – preguntó.

-Si, la acabo de tirar por la borda porque quería alejarse de ti. – se burló Temari. El joven frunció el ceño ofendido. –Nah, tranquilo Hyugga. Está en el baño. O eso nos dijo. – le contó. El asintió y siguió buscándola.

Llegó al "altillo" del barco, donde se encontraban los baños y los vestidores. Halló el baño de mujeres a la derecha de la escalera. La luz aparecía encendida, lo notaba a unos metros. Al llegar, no tocó la puerta. Se frenó al oír una tos. Luego oyó agua correr. A los dos minutos Ten Ten sale del baño y lo mira seria. Pero en seguida sonríe.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunta él.

-Si. Solo un poco mareada. – aclaró tomando su mano.

-¿Quieres agua?—dijo.

-No, ya se me pasó. – dijo empezando a caminar, junto con él.

Ese cumpleaños fue muy emocionante en todos los sentidos. A parte de la charla de Matsuri con su amor, descubrieron pocos que Sakura y Sasuke desaparecieron por minutos del lugar. Además, Naruto se confesó con Hinata, quien se desmallo cuando fue besada. Pero que al levantarse estaba más feliz que nunca. Ten Ten por su parte, tenía ciertas dudas de su relación con Neji, por lo que tuvo que encararlo.

-Oye, Neji… - lo llamó mientras él miraba al cielo observando las gaviotas. Contestó un "Hmm". -¿nosotros… somos novios? ¿O… que cosa?—

-Si. – dijo no más.

-¿Si qué?—

-Que somos novios. – dijo. Ella se sentó a su lado y le abrazó el pecho. En su interior Neji agradecía que ella haya tomado la iniciativa. Eso fue más fácil de lo que hubiese deseado.

Al día siguiente, el trió se hallaba practicando la obra de la otra empresa de baile. Ten Ten, tenía que hacer una escena algo sensual con Lee. Aunque sentía incomodidad, era solo eso. Una escena.

-No, no Sergei. Esto se trata de sexo. Debes sentirlo, déjame mostrarte. – dijo acercándose. –Permíteme. – le dijo. La sostuvo y le dio unas vueltas con sus caderas pegadas a las de ella. -¿Lo ves? Eso tienes que hacer. –

-Entiendo. –

-Lee ¿Qué piensas de hacer esto para el final de la escena?—dijo mostrándole un doble giro con un batman antes de caer.

-Si, claro. – dijo. Se posicionó e inició la serie. Pero realizó otra cosa completamente diferente. –La cambie un poco. –

-Buen trabajo. – dijo. Ahora hiso otra pirueta dando un gira y al mismo tiempo haciendo un yanyé. -¿Eso puedes ponerlo también?—

-Si. – realizó el giro pero hiso un releve en el aire.

-¿Qué tal si intentas esto? – propuso y comenzó a hacer un alternado entre giro y Split. Él como notó que no podía competir con eso se rindió.

-Trabajaré en ello. – acordó para hacerse a un lado.

-Bien. Seguimos. – dijo.

**Por fin, lo termine. Cada vez me cuesta más hacerlo. Cada detalle cuenta y eso me complica más las cosas, pero también yo me hago unas vueltas por todo. Jeje jeje **

**Espero que les haya gustado y como aclare antes… ¡Dejen su Review!**

**Besitos. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

**Advertencia: Lime y Lemmon**

Dedicada a Kahoko Takahashi.

Capitulo 10: Mal dia.

-¡Brazos sobre la cabeza antes de estar en el aire!—ordenó el profesor. Caminó hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba Hinata. –Chicos, deben controlar eso. Hinata mira la posición, debes mirar al frente. ¡Mira!—dice con rapidez. -¡Marleene, despierta! ¿Dónde está tu concentración? Estarás en el escenario en menos de un mes ¿Cómo planeas bailar frente a tres mil personas si no lo haces bellísimamente? – decía. Mientras, la maestra Etsuko observaba porque Marleene tenía tantos problemas para bailar.

Esa noche, Ten Ten salió a ver una obra con Neji. Quería que él supiera lo lindo que era el mundo del baile. Estaban en el centro del público, con una vista perfecta. A pesar de que el volumen de la orquesta era algo incomodo para Neji, parecía concentrado en el relato de la historia. Esta era… El soldadito de plomo.

El momento transcurrió lo mas bien. En los momentos románticos de la obras, Ten Ten apoyó sin darse cuenta su cabeza sobre el hombro de el joven. Este la miró y observó cómo sus ojos brillaban ante la presentación. Se veía como una niña en una dulcería. Eso le hacía quererla más. Aun así, Neji se sentía perturbado por las reacciones de ella al momento de estar frente a una situación cotidiana para él, pero desconocida para ella. Eso, era algo preocupante.

Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, para que tuviera mayor comodidad. Cuando la obra terminó, salieron tomados de la mano. Habían acordado que cenarían en lo de Neji, pero esto a Ten Ten le ponía un tanto incomoda. Estar ellos dos, solos. En un departamento. No sonaba nada confortable. ¿Y si quería hacer algo más que besarse? ¿Estaría ella lista?

Se subieron al auto, y manejaron rumbo al departamento Hyugga. En la radio sonaba una gran canción, pegadiza. Ten Ten la oía últimamente en la radio, al parecer era el hit del momento. Era "Never knew I needed" de Ne-Yo. Ella tarareaba mirando por la ventana. Hacia movimientos leves desde su posición, y eran muy vistos por él.

El auto estacionó frente a un gran edificio. Debía tener cuarenta pisos mínimos. "Que alto es…" pensó. "Debe temer una linda vista desde arriba". Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Que romántico seria, estar mirando las luces de la ciudad, en una noche tan estrellada como esa. Lo único que faltaba era la luna, gorda y blanca. Pero era luna nueva, así que no había nada en el cielo.

Tomaron el ascensor, para llegar más rápido. Cuando Ten Ten entró a su departamento lo sintió muy cálido. El ambiente era tibio, y la decoración era acogedora. Apostaba su posición en la academia a que Hinata lo ayudó a decorar. El living tenía un gran sillón, frente a un televisor de plasma. Estaba pintado de color amarillo. La cocina era de color crema, con detalles en naranja. Neji le pidió que la acompañase con un gesto con la cabeza a la cocina.

Cuando ambos estuvieron allí, él sacó un libro de cocina pasándoselo a ella.

-Elige que quieres comer. – dijo.

-¿Cocinaras? –preguntó. Neji asintió.

-¿Me ayudaras? – le dijo, esperando a que diga que sí. Si bien no cocinaba mal, tampoco lo hacía de maravilla.

-¡Claro!—dijo ella sonriéndole. Hojeó el libro y se estuvo en un platillo especial. Era pizza rellena. -¿Qué te parece?—Neji estaba de acuerdo. Parecía una receta interesante, si bien a él le gustaban muchos las pizzas.

Sacaron los ingredientes de la heladera, para luego buscar un palo de amasar, harina y un bowl. Se dividieron las tareas: Ten Ten cortaba las verduras y fiambre, mientras Neji preparaba la masa.

Una vez que ella terminó su labor, se volteó para avisarle que estiren la masa. Pero al ver el rostro de Neji comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Él la miró con interrogación, por su repentina risa. No se había dado cuenta que tenía una línea blanca en medio del puente de la nariz. Ella se ensució el índice en harina y le pintó dos líneas en ambas mejillas. Se tapó la boca para no gritar en vez de reír. Neji, comprendiendo todo, toma un pequeño puñado de harina y se lo lanza sobre el cabello.

Ten Ten se calló al instante, y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Pero luego mostró una malévola sonrisa. Agarró más harina d la que él había agarrado y la arrojó hacia su rostro. El joven cerró los ojos y terminó más pálido como una hoja. Ahora le tocaba a él, así que tomó accidentalmente la salsa de tomate. Ella intentó escapar, pero fue sujetada por la muñeca y acercada al cuerpo del Hyugga, quien volcó la salsa sobre su cabeza. Ella ahogó un grito. Lo miró y riendo le rompió un huevo sobre el cabello.

Ahora había una lucha de quien le tiraba que al otro. Ten Ten sostenía otros dos huevos, pero Neji le tenía agarradas ambas muñecas, levantadas sobre sus cabezas. Ambos reían. Ella trataba de explotarle los huevos sobre su cabeza, mientras el joven la retenía. Para cuando ambos se agotaron, notaron que tenían los rostros sucios y muy cerca del otro.

Sucumbiendo a la tentación, Neji la besa. Rozando sus labios primero, para luego bordearlos con su lengua y obligarle a que los abra. La castaña, afloja sus brazos, y apoya los huevos sobre la mesa para así poder abrazar del cuello a su novio. El beso iba subiendo de nivel a cada segundo. El calor comenzaba a sentirse en ambos cuerpos.

Neji comenzó a delinear su cintura, bajando hasta dar con su cadera y el borde de la camisa. Con atrevimiento y lentitud, deslizó sus manos debajo de la prenda. Rozando la tersa piel, haciéndola estremecer. Ten Ten suspiró en su boca, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos largos del joven. Neji tomó esto como una caricia sumamente relajante. Sacó sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

Ten Ten se sentía algo incomoda con aquello. Estaba sucediendo lo que se temía. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Frenar? ¿Seguir? El problema no era que no le gustara, al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando como si su cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos. Su incomodidad radicaba en que estaba asustada. ¿Pero de qué?

Se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando Neji la elevó sosteniendo sus piernas y la sentó en la mesa. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y terminó de desabrochar la camisa. Con sus manos tocó e inspeccionó cada rincón. Pasó de devorar sus labios a su cuello. Mientras la castaña suspiraba o gemía en su oído.

-Neji… pa-para… - susurraba casi inaudiblemente. El terror le carcomía la mente, no podía evitarlo. Ahora, el Hyugga estaba metiendo sus pulgares en los bordes de su pollera, y comenzaba a deslizarla. –Neji, para. Por favor. – dijo con una voz mas rígida. El muchacho se separó en seguida, mirándola dudoso.

-Lo siento. – dijo, bajándola de la mesa y arreglándole la ropa. Antes de terminar de abrochar el último, ella le sostuvo las manos frenándolo, y lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

-No es tu culpa, es solo que… no me siento lista aun. –se explicó. Le tomó con ambas manos el rostro y le dedicó un dulce y largo beso de disculpa. Él le tomó las manos y miró su cocina.

-Limpiemos esto y te bañas. – ordenó. Ella le sonrió y le ayudó a ordenar. Limpiaron el piso y la mesada. Acomodaron los ingredientes y como terminaron arruinando la cena, llamaron a una pizzería para que les trajera una. Mientras el pedido llegaba, la joven se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Se enjabonó y lavó el cabello lleno de harina y tomate. Mientras el agua cálida mojaba su espalda, pensó en lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

Si hubieran seguido, ella estaría en este momento en la cama con su novio disfrutando una noche mágica. Pero no lo estaba. Ahora permanecía bajo una ducha, porque se atemorizó y se echó a atrás. ¿Qué era lo que tanto la aterraba? Él era su novio, jamás le haría algo para lastimarla. ¿Sería ese mito de cuando desvirgan a una mujer? Tal vez… sí, eso podría ser. "Pero debo confiar en Neji. No puedo dejar las cosas así solo porque tengo miedo." se dijo así misma. "Si pude bailar frente a miles de personas, puedo hacer esto".

Cuando finalizó de asearse, y se había colocado una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo calló en la cuenta de que no tenía ropa. Así que lo llamó para que le ayudara. El chico se había bañado al mismo tiempo que ella, por lo que ya estaba listo.

-Neji. – dijo desde una abertura de la puerta, evitando que la viera semi desnuda. –No tengo ropa ¿Me prestas?—

-Creo que Hinata se había dejado unas prendas. Ya vuelvo. – dijo. Desapareció y dejó a la castaña esperando. Cuando este volvió, notó que la puerta se hallaba más abierta. Cuando iba a llamarla, se calló. Pues una imagen muy insana se le hiso presente. Con la bombacha ya puesta, Ten Ten, que estaba a espaldas de él, se secaba el torso completamente desnudo con la toalla. Tenía una figura perfecta, con cuervas bien marcadas. También notó que, a pesar de ser bailarina, tenía unos pechos bastante grandes.

Trató de salir de su embobamiento y tocó la puerta. Ella rápidamente se cubrió y lo recibió. Le dio una camisa de él, y unas calzas cortas de Hinata.

-Es lo único que hay de ella. – dijo mirando a otro lado, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Ella contestó que no había drama, que estaba bien. –Te espero en la mesa, la comida ya llegó. –

Al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina donde Neji estaba cortando la pizza. Al verla, las manos comenzaron a sudarle, y sus ojos no podían apartarse de esas largas piernas. Además, tenía un aire infantil al ver que su camisa le quedaba muy larga y grande. Pero ella no se quejó, parecía cómoda en ella. Comieron, charlaron y rieron.

Luego, por idea de Ten Ten, decidieron ver una película. La elección, fue de ella. Eligió una romántica, pero no melosa. Decidieron ver "Titanic". Estaban sentados en el sofá, y ella estaba apoyada sobre Neji entre sus piernas. Siendo abrazada por debajo de los pechos. Ella colocó sus brazos sobre los de él.

Llegaron a la escena donde Jack, el personaje, tenía que pintar desnuda a su amante. Ten Ten se tensó en esa escena tan indebida. Miró de reojo a su novio, y vio que este ni se inmutaba. Pero lo peor llegó cuando estaban por hacerlo dentro del auto. Allí, ella sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza de estar viendo la misma escena con él.

Neji, en cambio, comenzó a acariciar los brazos de ella. Imaginando que los personajes era ellos. Pensando que se sentiría hacerle el amor a Ten Ten, y cuando sucedería. Sin darse cuenta, pasó de acariciar sus brazos a su vientre. Ten Ten no se resistió, se dejó acariciar. Se sentía tan bien. Esa era su oportunidad, se demostraría a ella misma que no tenía nada que temer.

Se volteó y atrapó de forma inesperada los labios de su novio. Este abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero se relajó siguiéndole el beso. Ten Ten le rodeó el cuello, apretándolo más contra su pecho. A Neji no le agradó mucho sentir los dotes de ella pegados a su pecho. Volvió a contornearle la figura, siguiendo las curvas de su cuerpo.

Estaba por meter sus manos dentro de la camisa, pero se detuvo allí. Palpando la cadera de la chica. Ten Ten le tomó ambas manos, y las llevó hasta su cintura por debajo de la prenda. Él estaba sorprendido, si bien recordaba ella había dicho que no estaba lista. ¿O tan solo quería hacerle sufrir de placer? Frenó todo movimiento cuando ella le colocó las manos sobre sus pechos. Moviéndolas por él.

-Ten Ten… no quiero obligarte a nada. En serio puedo esperar. – le dijo tratando de saciar su duda.

-No, está bien. Tócame. Por favor. –Le rogó besándolo aun.

-Pero tu… -

-Olvídalo. – dijo entre gemidos. –Estaba asustada… -

Sin nada más que discutir, se enderezó y sentó a Ten Ten a horcajadas suyo. Buscó el comienzo de la camisa y se la sacó como si una remera fuese. Le acarició los brazos, bajando hasta los costados del torso. Y termino en sus piernas. Ella, le sacó su remera y acarició su musculoso torso.

Neji la recostó en el sillón y pasó a sacarle la calza. Empezó a besarle el cuello, dejando marcas de su persona. Al mismo tiempo, metía las manos detrás de la espalda de la joven para poder desabrochar el brasier. Cuando logró sacárselo, ella automáticamente se tapó. Neji le tomó las muñecas y le obligó a destaparse lentamente.

-¿Por qué lo haces?—Le susurró al oído. –Está bien. –Ten Ten asintió y dejo que siguiera. Los besos fueron bajando hasta que Neji llegó al comienzo de sus pechos. La mano que estaba en la muñeca derecha, se dirigió al pecho derecho. Estrujándolo y haciéndole masajes. Ella gimió audiblemente y aferró sus manos a los hombros de él.

-¡Ah, no! Es… vergonzoso… - dijo entrecortadamente, cuando Neji atrapo su seno izquierdo con su boca. Si, podía ser vergonzoso. Pero era endemoniadamente excitante. Neji cambió de lugar su boca y mano. Ten Ten tenía las piernas aferradas a la cadera del chico. Pensaba que no quería quedarse atrás, así que se soltó de sus hombros y bajó las manos hasta toparse con los botones del jean.

Uno a uno, los desabrocho hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente suelto para sacárselo. Aunque la fuerza se le escapaba, cada vez que él succionaba sus pezones endurecidos. A la fuerza, lo separo de sus pechos y lo recostó panza arriba, para poder arrancarle el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer. Se colocó de rodillas, para poder hacerlo. De paso, él le quito la ropa interior faltante. Tampoco paso mucho para que se sacara el bóxer él mismo.

Ten Ten se sentó sobre Neji, haciéndolo gruñir. Rió por la cara de sufrimiento del chico, aunque a ella el roce de su sexo húmedo con el de él le estaba haciendo desear más. Este se levantó para atacar sus labios, y delinear la figura de una manera más palpable. Para poder sentirla mejor.

Cuando apretó más fuerte los pechos de ella, Ten Ten apretó los ojos. Dolió, y también ardía.

"¡Maldición! Mi sarpullido de las vendas." Recordó. "Espero que no se note mucho, de lo contrario querrá parar". Para tranquilizar a su conciencia se hiso recordar que las luces estaban apagadas, y el televisor también. Tenían la luz de la cocina, y de las estrellas que entraban por la ventana.

-Mejor, nos movemos de aquí. – gruñó Neji tomándola y llevándola a su cuarto. La cama era más grande que la de una persona. Casi, era cama de dos plazas. "Mejor" pensó. Se recostó y la apoyó encima de él. Volvieron a besarse, hasta que ella sintió que las manos de él se dirigían hasta su zona. Tocó sobre el vello, para luego hacerse espacio en el medio. Rozando sus dedos en los labios. De improvisto, metió uno. Haciéndole gritar de placer. Simuló una penetración, y cuando la humedad aumentó metió el segundo. Más tarde, un tercero. Ten Ten, apenas podía respirar. La sensación era maravillosa.

Neji retiró sus dedos y le recomendó, que resultaría menos doloroso si iba arriba. Ella le hiso caso, después de todo, parecía saber de esto. A diferencia de ella. Antes de poder hacer un movimiento siquiera, él abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz, sacando un paquetito, que ella identificó como un preservativo. Se acomodó, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura. Con un asentamiento, le indicó que prosiguiera.

Ten Ten quería que fuera rápido, así que hiso que la penetración fuera veloz. Rompiendo enseguida su barrera. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agudo dolor. No fue la gran cosa, si bien estaba muy lubricada. Además, era bastante elástica. Eso debió de serle útil. Sintió las manos de Neji acariciarle los brazos, preocupado. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió.

Cuando el dolor fue reemplazado por placer, comenzó a moverse auto penetrándose. Para lograr más velocidad, agarró las manos del joven y las utilizó de impulso.

-Ah… Si. – decía echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El joven cambió sus lugares poniéndose él encima. Tomó ambas piernas y las abrió para poder entrar más profundo. –Así… ¡Neji!—gemía ella. Él, gruñía su nombre a veces. Sus sonidos iban al unísono. La velocidad fue aumentando, las penetraciones se hacían más profundas. Ambos estaban por llegar.

Ten Ten, fue la primera. Gritando el nombre de Neji.

-Me vengo… - dijo. –Rayos… - decía sin poder respirar. Se descargó dentro de ella, para luego caer sobre su frágil cuerpo. Sacaron las sabanas y se metieron dentro. Él la abrazó, acomodándola dándole la espalda, por debajo de los pechos y la panza. Aparentándola contra sí mismo.

Semanas más tarde, la madre de Ten Ten estaba por el centro comprando unos regalos antes de pasar a ver a su hija por la academia. Estaba saliendo del local cuando accidentalmente chocó con la profesora Etsuko.

-Cuidado. – dijo gentilmente la sensei, tomándola del brazo para que no cayera.

-¡Oh, lo siento!—se disculpó sonriendo. – No fue a propósito. – dice riendo. –Es bueno poder descansar del trabajo ¿Verdad?—

-No te preocupes, no es tanto trabajo como el que solía ser. – dice Etsuko.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo va el ensayo para el ballet?—pregunta.

-Sera bellísimo…muy encantador –

-¿Esta Ten Ten sintiéndose mejor?—

-¿Mejor de qué?—dijo dudosa. Pues claro está, que no tenía ni idea de su relación con Neji. Ni que estaba agotada en los ensayos a veces por las noches ajetreadas que tuvo con él. Porque mínimo, se acostaban dos veces por semana.

-Siento que está metida en algo… no sé. –

-Ah, eso. Si. Está bien. –mintió para luego averiguar que se traía entre manos.

Ese día tocaba ensayo, y Ten junto con Lee y Sergei miraban al coreógrafo que volvió a cambiar sus posiciones.

-¿Entendieron? Ten Ten a la derecha. – ordenó.

-Ayer estaba a la izquierda. – protestó.

-Pues hoy estarás aquí. —

-¿Y qué posición tendré mañana?—dijo.

-¿Perdón?—

-Es que sigues cambiando todo, y se me hace difícil seguirte el paso. –

-No es tan complicado. Haces lo que quiero y como quiero. – contestó. -¿Tienes un problema con eso?—dijo siguiendo de largo para sentarse.

-Si, tal vez lo tenga… - contestó desafiante. -¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?— El coreógrafo suspiró cansado y le contestó.

-Me importa una mierda lo que quieras, solo baila bien y hermosamente. Sino ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?—susurró con los dientes apretados, evitando gritarle en la cara.

Ofendida, Ten Ten se retiró del auditorio con los ojos húmedos. Abrió la puerta y dejo a sus compañeros con el profesor. Lee se levantó de su sitio y le siguió. Cuando la encontró, al final del pasillo, sollozaba limpiándose las mejillas húmedas. Ella lo oyó venir, y se volteó para que no la viese.

-Vete, déjame sola. – le dijo. –Lo empeore todo. –

-Estaba diciéndole lo que sentías… ¿Qué hay de vergonzoso en eso?—

-Los sentimientos en el baile no le importan a nuestro coreógrafo. –

-No pero… - dijo poniéndose frente a ella. –Los sentimientos de una mujer deben importarle al hombre que la ve. – dijo sacándole una sonrisa. –No querrás que Neji se preocupe, es más, es capaz de golpearlo por haberte insultado. Eso sería feo… -

-Gracias… -

-Vamos, volvamos. -

-No puedo. – dice. – Estoy toda roja, me arden los ojos.— dijo secándose las lagrimas que volvían a surgir.

-Úsalo. – le indicó. Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender. –Lo que sea que estés sintiendo, úsalo. Báilalo. – salieron de allí y volvieron a la pista.

-Lo siento. – dijo al entrar y mirar al coreógrafo. –Estoy lista. –

-Bien. Desde el principio. – ordenó. La música comenzó a sonar, y Ten Ten se acomodó en el centro de la pista. Tomó todo su odio y lo envió a sus piernas. No bailaba para seducir, ahora bailaba para enseñarle a ese maldito quien era ella. Que podía hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran. Todos quedaron encantados.

Al terminar, se reunió el grupo para descansar y tomar algo en la sala. Estaban algunos en los sillones, otros en el suelo. Pero todos riendo y alegres. En eso llega la madre de Ten Ten.

-Buen día chicos. ¿Ten Ten tienes un minuto?—dijo agarrándole el brazo y sacándola del grupo.

-Si, claro. – contestó pero ya había sido jalada por su madre.

-Sera un segundo. – les dijo a sus amigos. Salieron del lugar, y ella alejó su brazo del agarre dando una exclamación de dolor. –La profesora Etsuko dice que has estado distante de la clase últimamente. –

-¿Le hablaste sobre mi?—dijo sorprendida.

-Ella me vio y me habló. –se defendió.

-¿En serio?— dijo algo apagada. Esto sería malo, muy malo en verdad.

-Si. –dijo. – Me preguntó si estabas haciéndolo mejor, lo que significa que estaba mal últimamente. – recriminó. –Un insecto. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ni siquiera es una buena mentira. – la madre se giró a un costado y vio a sus amigos mirando hacia allí. Cuando los miró, ellos voltearon. Suspiró enojada. –Sé lo que está pasando Ten Ten, debes preguntarte a ti misma ¿Qué está haciendo este chico a tu baile?—

Ella no contestó, pero bajó su mirada sintiéndose mal. Tanto por sí misma como para Neji. No podía dejarlo, eso sería fatal. Pero si perdía su beca, también sería una gran desgracia. Después de todo el trabajo que tuvo.

Con la cabeza hecha u remolino, Ten Ten volvió a los ensayos. Estaba tan distante que volvió a mezclarse los pasos y entrar tarde en los ritmos.

-¡Basta, basta!—dijo el profesor. Se acercó a la pareja que bailaba y dijo. –Ten Ten, haces verlo como que debes trabajarlo. Necesito ver el movimiento, no un buen paso de baile. – dijo. –Terminamos, el tiempo se acabo. Gracias. – los jóvenes rompieron filas y salieron del salón. –Hinata, ¿Puedo verte en mi oficina por favor?—

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Gracias por todos sus Reviews. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego. **

**Un gracias a:**

**Kahoko Takahashi**

**Estelaluna**

**Fio67**

**hyuga-chan**

**angelovenejiten**

**angyhyuga01**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 11:

Temari, Matsuri y Ten Ten estaban corriendo escaleras abajo, tratando de alcanzar a cierta persona antes de que se valla. Habían logrado dar con ella, por el revoltoso y enmarañado cabello rubio de su novio.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, espera!—gritaba Ten Ten.

-¡Hina-chan!—gritó Matsuri. Y al parecer ella les oyó, porque frenó sus pasos y volteó hacia ellas. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas en su pálida piel. Además los ojos parecían agotados por el llanto. Cuando la alcanzaron, todas tuvieron un incremento en su preocupación, pues llevaba valijas. Una ella, otra el novio. Les parecía que estaba abandonando la academia, aunque resultó ser todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Ten Ten a su amiga. Ella le miró, sin sonrisa alguna que solían adornar su rostro angelical.

-Me voy a casa. – contestó limpiándose una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te dijeron, para que hagas esto?—preguntó Matsuri tristemente. Hinata cerró sus ojos y realizó un doloroso y largo suspiro.

-Me dijo que no podía estar en la presentación de este año. Dice que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo y que estoy muy gorda. –

-¡Mierda, mataría a ese tipo!—exclamó Naruto desde atrás. Se acercó y tomó la mano de su novia, acariciándole el dorso. Se la soltó y la abrazó por los hombros, depositando un beso en su cálida mejilla. – No estás gorda. Eres hermosa, no solo para mí. Para toda persona que te conoce. –

-¿Entonces te vas así nomas?—Dijo Temari. – ¿Ni siquiera lo enfrentas?—

-Si. –dijo decidida. –Además, Naruto piensa que es lo mejor para mí. –

-Estoy harto que haga cosas que le hacen infeliz, así que nos vamos. En cuanto a ustedes… - dijo mirándolas seriamente. – Quiero que me prometan, que nos prometan, que no dejaran que nadie les haga sentir mal con ustedes mismas. ¿De acuerdo?—preguntó. –Estos imbéciles no se dan cuenta que todas y cada una de las estudiantes son perfectas, y bellas tal como Dios las hiso. Ven Hina, tenemos que irnos. –

-Espera Hinata… - le frenó la oji chocolate. -¿Esto significa que dejaras por siempre el baile?—ella no respondió, y ni tiempo tuvo pues Naruto contestó por ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ella pertenece a otro salón de baile, conmigo. – dijo. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Se despidieron, prometiéndose volver a verse cada fin de semana.

Durante el mes restante, Ten Ten, fue presionada por su madre que le decía que dejara a Neji. Que estaba influenciando su baile y su futuro. Pero ella lo amaba, y si bien él nunca le dijo eso sabía que sentía algo fuerte por ella. Tenían una conexión.

La primera noche de septiembre, ella había ido a escondidas de su madre a visitarlo. Se quedó a cenar y miraron una película. Luego, hicieron el amor hasta entrada la noche. Cayeron tan agotados, que enseguida se durmieron. La noche era fría, y Neji pudo sentir la helada brisa en sus brazos.

Estaba semi dormido, y no entendía por que sentía el viento en su piel, si estaba tapado con una frazada. De a poco abrió los ojos y notó que tenía medio cuerpo destapado. Y no solo eso, sino que el lugar donde supuestamente su novia tenía que estar durmiendo plácidamente, estaba vacío. Tocó la sección zurda del colchón. "Tibio." Pensó, quería decir que acababa de levantarse. Se giró y observó el baño detrás de él, la luz estaba encendida, de seguro ella estaba dentro. Tal vez le urgía ir. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando oyó una tos proveniente de detrás. Pero no sonaba a tos de gripe o tos de carraspeo… Era un regurgite.

Y el sonido se repitió un par de veces más. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del baño que tenía en su cuarto. Ya lo había sospechado desde un principio, pero todas las dudas estaban aclaradas. Todas las mentiras, halladas. Oyó el ruido del tirar de la cadena y el agua correr. Observó a través del vidrio empañado una figura que abría la canilla y se limpiaba la cara.

Estaba aclarado. Ten Ten era bulímica.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta se quedó helada al verlo frente a ella, con una mirada de pocos amigos en su rostro.

-Mira… - dijo. –Se que aun no soy doctor ni nada. Pero sé que lo que te estas haciendo no es nada saludable para ti. –

-No me estaba sintiendo bien. Eso es todo. –Se excusó ella. Mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía puesto el buzo de Neji, con el cual había estado durmiendo para no pasar frio.

-Si, claro. – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Argh, ¿Qué sabes tu?—le acusó yéndose a la cama de nuevo.

-Se que ningún Dios haría que estés enferma. –

-¿En serio? Pues mi Dios es algo más estricto que el tuyo Neji. – dijo, sin mirarlo. Estaba muy enojada. Se sentía eufórica, pues toda su vida hiso cosas para complacer a la gente. Sobre todo para su madre, pero ya estaba harta. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de él, aun así tenía que liberar esa ira reprimida tanto tiempo. Solo que Ten Ten lo hiso en el lugar equivocado, y con la persona equivocada.

-La medicina puede ayudar en tu salud. ¡Pero de ninguna manera le haría eso a mi cuerpo! –

-¡No me lastimo! Tomo decisiones, sacrificios. ¡Todo por lo que yo quiero!—

-Como si supieras lo que quieres. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—dijo colocándose el pantalón rápidamente.

-¡Llámame loco, pero me resulta difícil de creer que una joven que está devolviendo todo lo que come, es en beneficio a lo que ella quiere!—Ten Ten frenó y se quedó a espaldas de él. Nunca lo entendería, no conoce su vida. Jamás lo lograría asimilar.

-¿Sabes qué? No necesito esto de ti. – dijo repentinamente. Se sorprendió hasta ella misma, era como si hablara su madre desde su boca. Y ella no pudiera evitarlo. - ¡Por Dios!—dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –Tú no comprendes. –

-Si lo explicaras tal vez lo entendería mejor… - dijo tomándole el brazo cuando paso a su lado. Le dolía verla así, le dolía que lo trate así. Pero la amaba, y tenía que ayudarla. –Por favor. – dijo casi rogándole. Ella sintió una opresión en su pecho por su mirada, pero su ira iba delante de todo.

-Solo, aléjate. – dijo soltándose. Se acercó a la puerta pero cundo intentó abrirla, Neji se le colocó en frente.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, Ten Ten. – dijo. –Entiende. –

-No necesito ayuda. Estoy bien. – contestó de manera terca. -¡Yo soy la mejor bailarina de la Academia de Konoha! ¿Quién eres tu? Nadie. – dice. Cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe y huyó corriendo. Cuando su mente logró procesar lo sucedido, se arrepintió al instante.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo decirle semejante atrocidad? Pues bien, su madre lo había logrado. Neji Hyugga, ya era pasado. Lo único que importaba ahora era obtener la aceptación de una importante empresa en la obra de fin de año.

Unas horas antes, pero aun de noche, la profesora Etsuko se había quedado hasta tarde revisando y llenando papeles importantes. Cruzó por uno de los salones de baile, pero percibió una figura moviéndose en la oscuridad. Además, una leve, casi inaudible música, sonaba de fondo.

Asomó la cabeza y halló a Temari practicando. Ensayaba un paso que era sumamente sutil y delicado. Pero aun no lograba entenderlo. Una vez terminado la serie, la profesora le habló.

-Si dejas ir tu centro, saldrá solo. Natural. – dijo. Ella la miró, pero no contesto. Tampoco le frunció el seño. Ella se dirigió al centro, y trató de poner lo que le fue recomendado. –Relaja el cuello. – dijo. Cuando terminó, la profesora le sonrió. –Bellísimo. ¿Me lo muestras otra vez?—

-¿No le molesta?—preguntó la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no. –

Al día siguiente, el ensayo en el escenario comenzó. Cada quien fue a su posición. Primero, practicaron la obra en la cual actuaría Temari.

-No importa que sea su primera vez en el escenario, para algunos. Tan solo sigan la música, no olviden su puesto. Y disfruten… -

En el final, estuvo preciosa, y los movimientos esplendidos. Había algunos retoques para hacer, pero aparte de eso lo hicieron bastante bien.

Mientras tanto, Ten Ten miraba hacia la nada. Pensando en cómo la había cagado anoche. De repente, aparece Sergei con un periódico y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mira, aparecemos en los anuncios. – dijo, desplegando las grandes hojas frente a ella. La oji chocolate las tomó y ojeó una por una, pero no encontraba nada.

-¿Estas seguro?—

-Si, pasa la hoja. – dijo salteando varias presentaciones. –Aquí. –

-En un gran acto presentado por la Academia de Konoha, los representaran Ten Ten Ama, Rock Lee y Sergei Adams. – dijo riendo de alegría.

-¡Hey Lee, ven acá!—le gritó al morocho quien estaba sentado dos filas detrás. Mientras Lee se levantaba el director les retó.

-¡Chicos, esto es un ensayo! No estamos en el estadio de fútbol. –

Ten Ten y Sergei, callaron y se ocultaron detrás del periódico. Luego les acompañó Lee y siguieron cuchilleando hasta que llegó su turno de ensayar.

-Listos y cinco, seis, siete y… - dijo el coreógrafo dando aplausos como ritmos de la canción. La primera escena se logró con facilidad, pues habían ensayado durísimo. –Un, dos, tres… - decía mostrando los tiempos. Luego tocaba que los tres bailasen al unísono. –Muy bien, una vez más. –

Se repitió todo igual de perfecto que antes, aun que al momento de dar una patada hacia arriba, Lee resbaló y no solo se torció gravemente el tobillo, sino que se había desgarrado la pierna derecha. Todos corrieron a socorrerlo, lo ayudaron a levantarse pero cuando apoyaba el pie volvía a caer al suelo por el agonizante dolor.

-Lo lamento tanto… - les decía a sus compañeros.

-No te preocupes, ahora llevémoste a la enfermería. – dijo Ten Ten, ayudándolo a levantarse. Ella lo sostenía del brazo derecho y Sergei del izquierdo, pues al ser hombre tenía más fuerza que ella. Y fue así, que "saltando" en un pie, lo transportaron con la enfermera.

-Uff… - suspiró la enfermera. Era una señora que no superaba los 45 años, tenía cabello castaño y sujetado en una coleta baja. Usaba lentes muy grandes y tenía unos ojos negros.

-¿Qué? ¿Es muy grave?—preguntó Lee. Ahora estaba solo, pues Ten Ten había sido ordenada por Lee de avisarle a Neji de su estado. A regañadientes, tuvo que hacerle el favor.

-Pues… tienes una fractura grave. –

-¡Nada es grave! La semana entrante estaré curado, tengo un ballet que presentar. –

-¿Acaso estas loco? – dijo al ver que él joven planeaba bajarse de la camilla. Lentamente se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero a medio camino ella le habló. –Si cruzas esa puerta, yo misma me encargare de romperte el tobillo restante. –

-…..-Lee se petrificó. El cuerpo le tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Regresa a la camilla, inmediatamente. – decretó, y él, lo más rápido que pudo volvió a su posición inicial.

Ese sábado, Neji estaba acosado en su sofá, mirando una foto que tenia con Ten Ten y el grupo de la fiesta de Lee. Tenía la foto doblada al medio, destacando a una pareja. Ellos. En medio de su trance, suena el timbre. No sentía ganas de atender a nadie, aun si se trataba de su prima o su tío. El timbre volvió a sonar, insistente. Él tan solo lo ignoró, esperando que aquella persona molesta se alejase.

Pero no, seguía presionando el botón de manera insoportable, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente era Lee. Le vendría bien pasar tiempo con él. Aunque estaba encabronado con el morocho, por romperle los quinotos desde tan temprano.

-¿Qué quieres…? – estaba por regañarle a su amigo. Pero no era Lee quien se encontraba frente a él. Era Ten Ten. Pero había algo raro en ella. Estaba apagada, y parecía muy preocupada. Aun así, no se mostro débil. –Ten Ten. –

-Hola… - dijo tímidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?—

-Yo… quería… venia a informarte que Lee se rompió un tobillo en el ensayo. Está bien, pero de seguro no podrá bailar para fin de año. Y él tan solo me había pedido que te avise… - en cada palabra de la última oración, la castaña sintió un nudo en su garganta y bajó rápidamente la cabeza. Se elevó un sollozo en el silencio, y lagrimas comenzaron a mojar el piso.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi caer al piso? – le preguntó. Él no respondió, solo la miró como indicándole que continuara. –Que esa era yo. – dijo sollozando más fuerte. –Sentí de una manera lejana el dolor de él. Y me asuste, porque también me vinieron… - tomó una bocanada de aire. – a la mente, esas cosas que me dijiste anoche. Pensé entonces que eso podría pasarme, algún día… me asusté. Y… yo tan solo quería disculparme… -

Nada. Neji seguía sin responder.

-Se que soy de lo peor, pero solo quería hacer eso… - dijo. Se volteó y se preparó para salir corriendo, pero fue jalada de su brazo y movida violentamente. Chocó contra algo semi duro, que no era pared. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir contra su mejilla el torso de Neji, y sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Terminó llorando amargamente sobre su hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza para nunca, jamás dejarlo ir.

Esa noche, Temari estaba sola. Pues Lee estaba en la enfermería y Ten Ten había desaparecido. Pero como telepatía, su amiga aparece por la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas?—

-Fui a avisarle a Neji, lo de Lee. -

-Oí que su coreógrafo tomara el lugar de Lee. – anunció.

-Si. Nadie más puede. –dijo. –Estoy muy nerviosa por la obra. ¿Qué tal si no les gusta?—

-Yo no. yo ya no bailo por ellos, bailo para mí. – dijo. Aun así, deseaba con ansias poder demostrarle al mundo que no era solo una bailarina rebelde. –Vamos a dormir ¿Sí? Mañana debemos ir a visitar al lisiado. –


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 12: El gran show.

Sábado. 15:25 hs. En tan solo unos momentos y el gran ballet que estuvieron practicando todo el año sería presentado ante el público, con varios de importantes directores de academias de danza infiltrados entre la gente. Llegando a la entrada del teatro, Lee caminaba con sus muletas hacia la presentación. Por nada en el mundo se lo perdería, no solo por sus amigas, sino que no dejaría ir la oportunidad de intentar convencer a algún director de que lo tomen.

A paso lento, pero seguro, Lee avanzaba entre la gente que entraba y salía del lugar. Pero gracias a su temporal invalides, nadie le chocaba o empujaba. Tenía un espacio de camino para él. En la puerta, la madre de Ten Ten se había ofrecido a entregar panfletos y que la gente haga donaciones para algún hogar de niños.

-Lee… - saludó con lastima. -¿Cómo te sientes? Ten Ten me contó lo sucedido. –

-Si… - suspiró. – Es un desastre, no podre caminar por seis semanas. –

-Cuanto lo siento… - dijo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Al fin y al cabo, adiós a mi carrera. – dijo entrando al lugar, seguido por la mirada compasiva de la madre Ama. Se volteó y siguió haciendo su trabajo, hasta que falten diez minutos para la obra. No tenia apuro, pues al ser madre de una de las bailarinas tenia asiento reservado.

Dentro del extenso camerino, con tamaño suficiente para todas las mujeres de ambos bailes, las jóvenes terminaban los retoques en sus disfraces y maquillaje. En los parlantes, una potente y femenina voz anunciaba que faltaban veinte minutos para dar comienzo al ballet. Y si la gente podía empezar a sentarse, apagar su celular y otras cosas más.

Temari se miraba atenta al espejo. Analizando si lo que iba a suceder cambiaria en algo a su futuro en el baile clásico. Se acomodó la coronita en la cabeza y sujetó con firmeza su flequillo, pues le impedía que se le viere el rostro, y en un día como aquel quería causar la mejor impresión posible. Sin saber porque, las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Se agarró con nerviosismo los dedos, cambiando de mano para tranquilizarlos un poco.

Entonces sintió un peso sobre su hombro, se giró y vio una mano. Miró a su dueña y notó que esta le sonreía. La rubia se levantó y la abrazó. Estaba por colapsar de los nervios.

-Lo harás bien… - le susurró Ten Ten, acariciando su cabeza, delicadamente para no arruinar el peinado creado en dos horas.

-¿Todos están aquí?—preguntó aun sin deshacer el abrazo. –Se franca. –

-Todos están aquí. Pero que no te afecte. – dijo rápidamente para no hacerle sentir peor. –Solo piensa que serán tú, tus compañeros y el escenario. Tan solo es… un ensayo más. –

Fuera del camerino, una castaña ya lista espera detrás del telón a que comience todo. Oye el bullicio de la gente, y hace que se le ericen los pelos de la nuca y brazos. La curiosidad le pica, y decide dar un leve espionaje al público.

-Oh, por Dios… - dice con la voz cortada. –No puedo creerlo lo lleno que esta… - se tomó la cara con las manos y miró de arriba abajo. En lo alto estaban sus profesores. Y encontró entre las primeras cinco filas a Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru (Actual novio de Temari.) y… un asiento vacío. Por un momento se sintió triste y mal, porque Gaara le había prometido que iría. Hacia unas semanas venia saliendo con el Sabaku, y no habían pasado de abrazos y tres o cuatro besos."Tal vez se le olvido." Especuló su subconsciente. "O quizá, se le hiso tarde. O…"

-Tal vez no estaba interesado en verme… - dijo dejando ambos brazos a los costados del cuerpo. Bajó la mirada al suelo y sintió que se le humedecía la vista.

-Claro que lo estoy. – dijo una voz a su espalda, asustándola de sobremanera. Se tropezó con el escalón y calló hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, y esperó sentir el duro piso de madera, pero este nunca llegó. A decir verdad, no sentía que sus pies tocasen el suelo. Tímidamente, abrió sus ojos y se encontró a distancia del piso. Podía sentir un fuerte agarre debajo de sus piernas y detrás de la espalda.

"Oh por Dios…" pensó.

Exacto, Gaara la estaba alzando. El joven tenía muy buenos reflejos y había predicho que se caería por el susto. Ahora que la tenía cerca, podía apreciar lo bello que brillaban sus ojos. Ella estaba agarrada de su cuello, y ni cuenta se había dado de ello. Con delicadeza, Gaara la bajó pero no soltó su cintura. Al contrario, aprovechó para acercarla. Mas.

-Gracias. – murmuró Matsuri, luego de que la bajase. Aunque se sentía incomoda por la cercanía entre ambos, y sus manos que estaban apoyadas en su pecho, comenzaban a sudarle por los nervios. –Yo… eh… tengo que volver al escenario. – dijo intentando separarse, pero no solo fue acercada aun mas, sino que sintió un cálido roce en sus labios. Lentamente, una fría mano fue ascendiendo desde su cintura hasta encontrarse con su nuca. La cual apretó para obligarle a abrir la boca.

Ella gimió levemente al sentir más profundo la boca de Gaara., esto era un sueño. Él nunca la había besado si la situación no se daba, nunca fue tan suave con ella. Matsuri subió sus manos y abrazó con fervor el cuello del pelirrojo. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, quedando unos segundos en silencio. Apreciando la compañía del otro.

La voz del parlante anuncio que faltaba quince minutos para comenzar. Ella miró hacia su camerino y luego a él. Gaara asintió y dándole un último beso le soltó. Ella corrió hacia su posición, pero se frenó. Dobló sobre sus talones, haciendo un círculo con el vestido de campana completa y saltó a los brazos de Gaara. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró un _Te Quiero_. Le besó la mejilla y desapareció.

Del otro lado, las muchachas estaban calentando. Ya tenían sus vestimentas puestas, y estaban listas para salir. En eso llegan el director y la profesora Etsuko, quienes saludaron una por una deseándoles suerte. Algunas sonrieron, otras preguntaron si habría espacio libre en la escuela de baile. Pero todas ansiosas de demostrar lo que habían estado preparando.

Los aplausos empezaron a aparecer mientras las luces del alrededor bajaban. Una luz, alumbró a la directora de la orquesta quien caminó hasta su posición y realizó tres reverencias de agradecimiento. Detrás del telón, las jóvenes seguían calentando.

-¡A sus lugares!—anunció un backstage. Las bailarinas, rápidamente se posicionaron a ambos lados del escenario. La orquesta comenzó a sonar, y el silencio se hiso presente. –Preparadas… - decía, mirando la obra para indicarles la entrada. –Muy bien vamos, vamos. – ordenó. Las chicas saltaron al escenario y el baile empezó.

A un costado Temari esperaba su turno. Pacientemente miraba los pasos y oía la música. Quería que todo fuese perfecto.

"_Tranquila…" había dicho Ten Ten. "Tan solo baila lo que sientas."_

"_¿Así de fácil eh?" había contestado en defensiva y nerviosa_

"_Solo ignóralos… y cuando hallas oído los aplausos, sabrás que lo has logrado" _

-Bailar lo que siento… - repitió bajo las palabras de su amiga.

La escena había llegado a su fin, y las bailarinas chillando de alegría volvían para cambiarse en los pocos segundos que tenían. Al pasar, los productores y Backstage les felicitaban. Y anunciaban la siguiente entrada.

La tela se corrió, mostrando a ocho parejas, hombre y mujer, en fila. Detrás, desde las sombras, Louis (un alumno presente en el capítulo 9) entró caminando lentamente como habían ensayado. Los hombres elevaban a sus parejas para formar el sendero donde caminaría él muchacho.

La escena pasó volando, así como el resto de la obra, y enloqueció al público. La obra llegó a su final y todos se levantaron a aplaudirles. Gritos, ovaciones y más para cada unos de los bailarines. Diez minutos después, se realizó el anuncio de la siguiente obra, realizada con un coreógrafo especial. Y era un ballet especial.

Temari se posicionó… Era su turno.

La gente murmuraba, esperando el siguiente acto. La madre de Ten Ten se hallaba en la mitad del público. Con una estupenda vista de los personajes. Si no se equivocaba, venia el primer acto, donde Ten Ten aparecería simulando llegar tarde a clases, según su hija le narró. Las luces descendieron y ella se tensó, ansiosa por la salida de su hija. A su lado tenia a dos madres de las compañeras de la castaña y le desearon buena suerte. Ella les agradeció y fijó su vista en el escenario.

Cuando en la escena aparecieron bailarinas, practicando ballet junto con un profesor, Sergei, sonrió porque presentía que llegaría el momento. Pero aquella que corrió desesperada hacia su posición, simulando llegar tarde y ganándose un reto del profesor… no era Ten Ten. Su piel era más tostada, sus ojos aguamarinas y su cabello rubio dorado. Obviamente, su hija no era.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?—susurró un productor, al costado del escenario. -¿El director sabe de esto? Tendremos problemas, niña. Sal de ahí. – ordenaba a la joven que entraba en escena, preocupado por su empleo. Pero la chica hacia oídos sordos.

La madre de Ten Ten estaba enojada, anonada y con muchas emociones más, y terminó por quedarse con ojos como platos mirando el baile. Desde su posición de arriba, el director miraba que no podía creérselo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?—preguntó alterado a la profesora Etsuko, que se hallaba a su derecha. Ella solo meneó la cabeza con la misma cara de asombro que él. -¿Qué sucedió con Ten Ten?— pero el baile siguió como si nada.

-¿No tenia Ten Ten este rol?—preguntó un de las madres que se sentaba al lado de la de Ten Ten. La señora Ama no contestó, aun estaba en shock. –Eso dice aquí, Ten Ten Ama. – dijo chequeando su libreto.

Sobre el escenario, Temari había empezado a bailar con su profesor con el que se encontró por la calle. Parecía haber un romance entre ambos. El director estaba helado, petrificado. No se había movido para nada. Mientras que la profesora Etsuko se echó para atrás, y se le dibujo una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, la madre de la castaña se levantó.

-Permiso, disculpen… - decía pasando entre los asientos y echando miradas rápidas a la sustituta de su hija. Logró salirse del paso de la gente y corrió hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera, buscó con desesperación a su hija, mirando al alrededor.

-Mama… - le llamaron desde atrás. Apareciendo atrás de una estatua estaba ella. Ten Ten.

-¿¡Que sucedió!?—gritó colérica. -¿Estas enferma?—dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-No, pero… -

-¿Entonces por qué mierda esta esa basura esta allí arriba bailando tú parte?—le exigió roja como un tomate.

-Porque yo quería que lo hiciera. – contestó firmemente su hija. –Y no es basura… es mi amiga. – ella comenzaba a sentir que sus ojos se humedecían, y su vista se disipaba.

-No sé si esto es una crisis o qué, pero no se responder ante esto. – dijo confundida y preocupada.

-Podrías preguntarme por qué… - opinó Ten Ten, tratando de parecer más tranquila.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿En nombre de Dios por qué?—dijo tan rápido que apenas y se entendió lo que había preguntado.

-Porque no quiero ser bailarina de ballet…-

-Si que quieres. Por supuesto que quieres. – dijo corrigiendo a su hija. –Siempre lo deseaste. – dijo destacando la obviedad en sus palabras.

-No mama, si fuera así… no sería tan infeliz como soy hoy, tendría más amigos, y dormiría como una adolescente normal… -enumeraba, con las lágrimas amenazándole con saltar de sus ojos. –No vomitaría la mitad de las cosas que como. –

-Mira lo que dices, no hay nada de malo en eso. – contesta furiosa su madre.

-¡Dios! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡Soy infeliz y estoy enferma! – le gritó para que le entrara en su hueca cabeza. –Ya no quiero hacer esto, ya no más. Ni si quiera te preocupas por lo que yo siento. –

-Por supuesto que me importas. ¡Pero, este es tu sueño!— dijo señalando hacia donde se ubicaría el espectáculo. -¡No podemos tirar por la borda tu sueño Ten Ten!-

-No. es el tuyo. – dijo finalmente. –Y te importa más de lo que yo podría importarte… - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Con la manga de su buzo, se seco una lágrima que resbalaba libremente sobre su mejilla. –Por eso baile. Pero ya no puedo más. Es suficiente. – dijo comenzando a sollozar.

-Cariño, no es que no me interesen tus sentimientos. Me interesan. Pero… eso solo que… veras… - trataba de explicarse la señora ama, pero no sabía cómo. Tartamudeaba, y balbuceaba. Nada concreto salía de su boca. –Sé lo que se siente perderlo todo, y no quiero que te suceda a ti. – dijo forzando la voz, pues también estaba cayendo. –Sé lo que es mirar hacia atrás y volver a desear… -

-Eso era lo que esperaba del futuro. Que se convierta en algo que ame, en vez de algo que deteste cada día. – dijo sonriendo tristemente. Su madre se quedó muda, la miraba como se fuese un extraño. –No soy tu mama. Tú no tuviste los pies, pues yo no tengo el corazón. -

La señora Ama se alejó unos pasos y le dio la espalda a su hija, procesando lo ocurrido. La orquesta había terminado de tocar, y el silencio reinó en la entrada. Solo se oían los tacones de Ten Ten, al irse hacia los camerinos de sus amigas. La madre se tomó la cabeza y dejo caer unas lágrimas, que no sabía si eran de vergüenza o tristeza.

Mientras las escenas pasaban, los profesores miraban asombrados como el público adoraba a Temari. La profesora Etsuko no podía estar más feliz y orgullosa de su estudiante. Donde sea que mirase, todos quedaban encantados con la imagen bella y sutil de Temari.

El gran final se acercaba y la pareja más el resto del elenco, se reunió en el centro. Comenzaron a rodear a Temari y Louis, mientras ellos bailaban. Formaron dos círculos a su alrededor, cuando la rubia fue alzada sobre los bailarines, mostrando movimientos suaves y finos con los brazos. Y una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

Los últimos trompetazos, marcaron el final de la obra. Los aplausos resonaban mucho más fuerte. El director oyó inclusive ovaciones. Tuvo que inclinarse para visualizar a algunas personas que comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos y festejar. Cuando el telón se abrió, más personas imitaron a los parados. Y así continuaron hasta que el público completo quedó de pie.

Uno de sus acompañantes le tocó el hombro y comento que el espectáculo fue bellísimo. Y que lo felicitaba. Este asintió aun sin creer lo que había sucedido.

-Ella estuvo fantástica… - opinó entusiasmada la profesora Etsuko.

-Estuvo ok. – opinó otra a la izquierda del hombre.

-Si… lo estuvo ¿Verdad?—

**Hasta aquí les traigo el capitulo 12. Espero que les haya gustado como a mí en hacerlo. **

**También esperare ansiosa sus Review donde pueden publicar críticas, gustos, dos palabras lo que sea. **

**Besos. Nos vemos luego… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 13: El final.

Gritos, festejos y alegría. Esos eran los sentimientos de los bailarines en sus camerinos. Habían dado una excelente performance, y no podían esperar que sean elegidos para la Academia Nacional, o que otros famosos directores hayan sido cautivados con su baile.

El final de su obra fue genial. La gente aplaudió parada, silbaban y gritaban. Incluso Lee, con su pierna rota y ambas muletas, aplaudió parado. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un pulgar hacia arriba. Ya había pasado lo peor, ahora viene el premio. Cada quien se fue a su lugar. Se quitaron los peinados y cambiaron los cortos vestidos. Se quitaron las zapatillas y masajearon sus pies. Todas reían y se contaban sus momentos de mas nerviosismo.

Algunas otras, cuchilleaban el porqué Ten Ten no había aparecido en escena, y actuó Temari en su lugar. No criticaban a la rubia no porque había hecho una presentación bellísima, sino porque la tenían allí. En el camerino. A su alrededor, sus amigos le felicitaban. Incluso el chico con quien bailó le felicitó.

Una a una, las chicas eran llamadas por el director para anunciarles si eran lo que ellos querían.

-¡Fue su idea! – expresó Temari a Hinata y Matsuri. Quienes aun no entendían lo que había sucedido. Pero lo que más les preocupaba, era donde estaba Ten Ten. En ese momento una de las compañeras del grupo volvió de la oficina del director.

-¿Estas bien?—preguntó Matsuri, pues tenía los ojos rojos y lloroso. Obviamente, le dieron una mala noticia. -¿No te aceptaron?—preguntó. La chica negó con la cabeza, y se enjuagó mas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Salió corriendo, para evitar la vergüenza.

-Esto es horrible… - susurra Hinata. – ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde esta Ten Ten?—

-No. –contestaron la castaña y la rubia. Entre la conversación se oyó un grito de alegría, y otra de sus compañeras salió de la nada y abrazó a Matsuri.

-¡Me eligieron! ¡Me eligieron!—decía feliz.

-Felicidades Ichigo. – felicitó Matsuri.

-Felicidades. – dijeron Hinata y Temari.

-Temari Sabaku No. – llamó la secretaria a la siguiente bailarina de la lista. Todos callaron, pues presentían lo que vendría. Un remolino de problemas para la rubia. Sin titubear, siguió a la señora, con la mirada fija de sus compañeras y amigas. Algunas con miedo y otras deseando lo mejor.

-Lo que hiciste hoy fue completamente irrespetuoso… -comenzó diciendo el director, mientras ella lo miraba con cara de flojera por recibir el sermón de siempre. Y cansada, porque no quería admitir que nada salió mal.

-Lo siento. – dijo ella, bajando la vista. Esto estaba afectando su futuro, lo estaba dejando ir por culpa de la ambición.

-Ya esta hecho. –contestó caminando de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba la profesora Etsuko, quien la miraba seriamente pero por dentro, llena de orgullo.

-¿Sabe qué? No, no lo siento. – dijo convencida. –Por que ese fue el mejor momento que tuve en mi vida. ¡Dios! Fue un gran ballet y usted lo sabe. –

-Si, lo sé. – contesta él. –Y lo hiciste excelente allá arriba. – dijo. Ahora trataba de hablar, pero le costaba decir lo que quería proponerle. Como si sintiera que estuviese haciendo la cosa más estúpida del mundo. –Es por eso… es por eso que te quiero en la Academia Nacional. –

Temari, por el momento no se lo creyó. Miró al director, y luego a su sensei. Quien le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Indicándole que lo había logrado, sería una profesional.

-¿Esta loco?—preguntó.

-Espero que no… aunque depende de tu decisión. –

-¡Lo logre! ¡Por Dios, lo hice!—festejó abalanzándose sobre el director. Estaba encantada, luego de tanto trabajo por fin lo había conseguido. Salió corriendo a la entrada principal del teatro, donde toda la gente se había reunido para salir.

Mientras, afuera del lugar, una señora miraba con aire de tristeza y nostalgia la entrada. Observando a través de los vidrios las bailarinas festejar y abrazar a sus madres y amigos. Divisó a su pequeña, abrazada a su novio quien la consolaba acariciándole el cabello. Cuando toda la discusión cayó sobre ella en segundos

¿En verdad no deseaba bailar?

¿Vomitaba lo que comía?

¿No bailaba con el corazón?

No había sido una buena madre, no había sido un buen ejemplo. Llevó a su hija a ser bulímica. Convirtió su vida en una rutina desagradable para ella. ¿La habrá perdido? ¿Podría llegar a perdonarla? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Se volteó sobre sus talones y se alejó lentamente con la cabeza baja. Pidió un taxi y viajó hasta su casa. La esperaría, aunque dudaba si llegara a venir. De no suceder la llamaría, hablarían y asunto resuelto. La convencería de bailar, porque ese era su destino… bailar. Tal vez no ballet. Hay muchos bailes en los que se puede especializar. Sí, eso arreglaría todo.

Con una sonrisa de esperanza, miró al cielo estrellado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(El apellido de Matsuri es inventado. Ten Ten solo contara el capitulo 2. De ahora en más el relator será 3º persona omnisciente)**

Capitulo 14: Felicidades.

Ya fuera del teatro, dentro del edificio, las bailarinas corrían de aquí para allá. Festejando su suerte, o tras desesperadas por no haber sido llamadas.

-¡Matsuri!—llamaba una rubia corriendo entre la gente. Una vez que logró divisarla, le agarró el brazo y la abrazó gritando de felicidad.

-¡Temari! lo lograste… - le felicitó abrazándola de vuelta. –Felicidades. –

-Aun no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué hay de ti?—

-También me llamaron. Iremos a la misma empresa. –

-¡Chicas, estuvieron estupendas dattebayo!—sonó una voz masculina y revoltosa desde el fondo.

-Naruto. – saludaron ambas.

-¿felicidades, chicas!—dijo Hinata a su lado, sosteniendo un gran ramos de flores. Naruto tenía el otro. Él le entregó las flores a Matsuri y Hinata a Temari. Se abrazaron las tres chicas y gritaron de emoción.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata?—preguntó Matsuri.

-Bien, de hecho… estoy estupenda. Ahora estudio danza contemporánea, y entrare como profesora en una de las escuelas más populares del país. –

-Estamos muy felices por ti. – dice Temari. De repente, una mano la agarró por la cintura haciéndole dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Chocó contra un pectoral duro, en el cual podía sentir perfectamente los latidos del corazón azotándole en la espalda.

-Felicidades. – dijo la voz. –Valla que eres problemática… haberte arriesgado así. Pero estuviste excelente. – ella se dio la vuelta, y juntó su frente con la de su novio. Subió los brazos y los enredó en la nuca de él.

-Gracias. – dijo besándolo dulcemente. -¿No me trajiste nada? –

-Tu regalo está en mi casa. – contestó acariciándole la espalda. Se acercó a su oído y susurró. –Te lo entregaré a penas lleguemos. – dijo, y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja rápidamente sin que nadie lo notase. Ella sonrió placenteramente, entendiendo el doble sentido de la oración.

-¡Oigan, eso es exhibición publica! – gritó alguien. –Como arde vuestra llama de la juventud. –

-Problemático. – susurró Shikamaru.

-¡Cejotas! ¿Cómo andas?–

-Excelente, y tengo noticias… -

-¿Qué?—dijeron todos.

-¡Estoy dentro! Quebrado y todo, me llamaron para la empresa. – dijo con cascadas en los ojos y levantando un pulgar. Todas las chicas, saltaron y abrazaron a Lee. Pero eran tantas que cayeron al suelo, pero aun así se rieron todos. Naruto ayudó a levantarse a Hinata, Temari se levantó por sí sola y caminó hasta donde estaba su novio. Pero Matsuri, tuvo una ayuda. Le agarraron el brazo y la elevaron del suelo rápidamente.

Luego, fue apresada por unos largos y fuertes brazos. Los cuales le impidieron moverse.

-Gaara… - susurró. Nunca la había abrazado en público, no solía ser de esos que mostraban cosas a la gente.

-Felicidades. – dijo, dándole un ramo de rosas blancas. Ella ahogó un grito de alegría y tomó el ramo. Luego lo sostuvo con una mano para darle un bezo fugaz a su novio. Estaba tan feliz de que haya llegado a verle. Pero estaba más feliz, de que le haya regalado flores.

-¡Gaara! Viniste. – dijo la rubia saltando sobre su hermano menor, quien le abrazó de vuelta y le felicito. -¿Y Kankuro, donde esta?—

-¡Aquí estoy!—dijo saliendo entre la gente. Alzó a su hermana y giró con ella. –Felicidades hermana, estuviste bellísima. –

-Gracias. – sonrió abrazando a ambos hermanos a la vez.

-¿Me pierdo de algo?—dijo una joven castaña detrás de todo el grupo.

-¡Ten Ten! – gritaron las chicas. Corrieron y la abrazaron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que no actuarías?—

-Era un secreto… una sorpresa. – dijo mirando de manera cómplice a Temari. -¿Pero no estuvo bellísima Temari?—

-Si, bailó muy bien. Sin duda toda una dama allí arriba. – dijo Lee. – Sabia que lo lograrías, Temari. – dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Lee. Eres un gran amigo. –agradeció, aun que su novio no tanto. Le molestaba que alguien la abrazase, no siendo él. Bufó por lo bajo pero aun así lo notaron

-De acuerdo cejotas, déjala ya. Shikamaru esta poniéndose celoso. –bromeó Naruto, haciendo que todos riesen.

-¿Y… que harás ahora?—preguntó Hinata a Ten Ten.

-No lo sé. – dijo, mientras su mano era agarrada por la de Neji. –Es un misterio. El baile es amplio… algo hallaré.-

-¿Pero estas bien? –preguntó preocupada Matsuri.

-No, no en realidad. – contestó sonriendo. –Pero lo estaré… - dijo abrazando a Neji.

-Oh… ya entiendo… - dijo Naruto pícaramente, junto con una sonrisa zorruna y sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué dijiste Uzumaki?—indagó Neji, con el seño fruncido y algo sonrojado.

-N-nada… nada. – dijo sacudiendo las manos frente a él, restándole importancia.

-¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Matsuri.

-Vallamos a comer. Todos. –propuso Hinata.

-¿Quién conoce un buen lugar?— preguntó Lee.

-De hecho, Shikamaru y yo nos retiramos. Teníamos planes para esta noche. – mintió la rubia. Saludó a todos y se alejó. Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío sobre la nuca, sabiendo que los dos hermanos le estaban mirando con odio y deseos de verle muerto.

-¿Los demás vamos todos?—Preguntó Naruto. Todos asintieron y salieron, repartidos en varios autos hacia el centro a cenar.

Optaron por rameen, debido a una ardua e insoportable insistencia de Naruto. Al llegar pidieron mesa grande, al fondo del restaurante. Comieron dos platos cada uno, excepto Ten Ten, Matsuri y Hinata quienes comieron uno y ni siquiera llegaron a terminárselo. Naruto, por su parte, se devoró cinco grandes platos.

La noche se llenó de risas y chistes. Todos la habían pasado genial. Hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y las vacaciones aun no habían llegado, por lo que cada uno tenía un largo día por detrás.

Dentro del coche, Neji conducía callado. Oyendo un Cd de Verdi, cortesía de su novia. Aunque tuvo una noche estupenda, una incertidumbre le surgió desde el fondo de su ser. Ya que al llegar, se encontraría con su madre. Y aun no estaba lista para volver a verle, luego de semejante confesión. Es más, ni siquiera veía posible la idea de que su madre quisiere verle. ¿Qué haría entonces? A no ser que…

-Neji. – llamó al ojiperla, quien respondió con un "Hm". -¿Puedo… si no te molesta… bueno….dormir en tu casa?—el Hyugga ya se esperaba esto. Estuvo presente en la conversación con Ten Ten y su madre, y pudo ver lo mucho que afectó a ambas mujeres. Así que le parecía de lo más natural que ella le preguntase eso. Pero le molestó que ella siempre estuviese un paso delante.

-Claro… - dijo aun mirando al frente. –De hecho… - continuó inconscientemente.

-¿Qué?—preguntó curiosa.

-¿Eh?—dijo él, seguro se perdió alguna de sus preguntas. -¿Qué pasa? -

-Estabas por decir algo. –

-No. – dijo firme.

-Si, si lo estabas. Dijiste "de hecho…" y ahí quedaste. –

-Carajo. – susurró. –Sí, es que… en realidad iba a llevarte a casa de una. No estamos en la ruta a tu casa, y yo… eh… pensaba preguntarte… - Neji oscilaba, no lograba decirlo. No podía ser tan difícil, era una pregunta sencilla.

-¿Qué sucede?—indagó ella.

-Te quería preguntar si qu-querías… vivir con-conmigo. –dijo finalmente, algo sonrojado.

-Neji…- susurró algo sorprendida. -¡Claro que sí!—dijo saltando sobre su novio, quien tuvo que frenar el auto al costado de la carretera o de otro modo chocarían. Una vez que el vehículo frenó, Ten Ten besó fugazmente a su novio, quien le respondió de igual manera. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón para poder besarlo mejor, él hiso lo mismo.

Ella pasó sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Neji, para atraerlo más a sí misma. El oji perla, acariciaba de arriba abajo sus curvas. Por impulso, comenzó a meter las manos por adentro de su remera, tocando con las yemas la tersa piel. Ten Ten, mientras, había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa del joven y acariciaba el bien torneado pecho.

Ahora pasó a besarle el cuello y mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Él se estaba comenzando a excitar. Neji quitó las manos de debajo de la remare para agarrarle las piernas y sentarla sobre si. Cuando el peso de ella calló sobre su entrepierna, no pudo contener un gruñido. Ella se separó de él y se quitó la remera, quedando expuesta y a su merced. Neji apoyó sus manos sobre su cadera y las subió tortuosamente hasta los costados de su pecho.

Ten Ten echó la cabeza hacia atrás, largando un suspiró. Luego se enderezó y besó de nuevo a su novio. La camisa de Neji estaba completamente abierta, y ahora ella descendía sus manos hasta que topó con el cinturón. Estaba por desabrocharlo, cuando la sirena de la policía sonó detrás de ellos. Se separaron inmediatamente, cada uno en su asiento y trataron de arreglarse. Pero mientras se acomodaban sus prendas, la patrulla pasó rápidamente sin verlos a ellos allí estacionados. Perseguía a otro auto, quizá un ladrón.

Ambos se miraron, ella suspiró aliviada. Neji se abrochó media camisa, y ella se volvió a colocar la remera. Esto lo seguirían en casa de Neji, después de todo, ella ahora viviría con él. Y lo tenía para sí, todas las noches que quisiese.

**Fin! Terminó todo... buaaaaaa **

**Les gusto? No les gusto? Viven juntos que tiernis son.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos/as que estuvieron siguiendo esta historia y agradecerles por sus comentarios:**

**Brilliant Star**

**Fio67**

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**

**angyhyuga01**

**Estelaluna**

**Mallix**

**RoseNoHikari**

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**

**angyhyuga01**

**karen estrada**


End file.
